


Pureblood's Mudblood

by ChrisMarshall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisMarshall/pseuds/ChrisMarshall
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a young man who grows up with certain ideas drilled into his head. But when he meets Hermione Granger, a girl in the same year as him, all those ideals are questioned. When he finally opens his eyes and befriends her, he realises that he wanted more than friendship. But soon after he finally gains her trust, a war breaks out. But with the woman he loves on one side and his family on the other, what will he choose? Will he ever forgive himself for the choices he has made and must make? Will their love sustain? Read to find out.





	1. The Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : We don't own any of the characters . All rights go to J.K Rowling

**Draco P.O.V**

She punched me ! She actually punched me ! That filthy little mudblood actually had the audacity to lay her hand on a Malfoy ."Crabbe , Goyle . Not a word about this to anyone ."I was pretty impressed by what she did .

**Hermione P.O.V **

WHY THAT FOUL , LOATHSOME , EVIL , LITTLE COCKROACH .... How dare he say such atrocious things or laugh at such a dire situation . Oh poor Hagrid .

Ron said "That was bloody brilliant Hemione "

"felt good too"

**3rd Person POV(A/N : _Hermione's thoughts )_**

"We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"   
"Sunset, though," said Ron "We'd never be allowed... 'specially you, Harry...."   
Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking.   
"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak...."   
"Where is it?" said Hermione.   
Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.   
"... if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.   
"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you.... How do you open the witch's hump again?"   
"You -- you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harry. "But --"   
Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.   
"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.   
She had. She ran as fast as she could and easily reached the passageway. A quick look around told her that no one was in sight. Hermione slipped through, grabbed the cloak and ran back. On her way she spotted Malfoy clutching his jaw and walking around. An odd sense of joy, empowerment and slight guilt settled within her. hiding behind a suit of armor, she waited till he left and started running again. Hermione returned with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.   
"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney --"   
Hermione looked rather flattered.   
They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Harry had the cloak hidden down his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.   
"Okay," she whispered, "no one there -- cloak on --" _Wow I guess Ron is right for once. I am behaving strangely._  
Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.   
They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling. _Oh Hagrid! What has happened to you?_  
"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."   
"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.   
Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears._ I wish I could do something. I hate feeling so powerless._  
  
"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.   
I -- I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' -- an' smell fresh air -- before -"_No all that work for nothing! There has to be something I can do!_  
Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.   
"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.   
"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.   
"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore --"   
"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared.... Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like... threatened 'em, I expect... an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's... but it'll be quick an' clean... an' I'll be beside him.... "   
Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.   
"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it -- while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter -- ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore...."   
Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.   
"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.   
"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway... If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."   
Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.   
"Ron, I don't believe it -- it's Scabbers!"   
Ron gaped at her.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.   
"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"   
He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself   
"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"   
Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.   
"They're comin'...."   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.   
"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here.... Go now..."   
Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.   
They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's Pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.   
"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay..." He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."   
But they didn't move.   
"Hagrid, we can't --"   
"We'll tell them what really happened --"   
"They can't kill him --"   
"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"   
They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.   
"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen...."   
And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.   
Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.   
"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it...."   
They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.   
Ron stopped dead.   
"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.   
"It's Scabbers -- he won't -- stay put --"   
Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.   
"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.   
They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.   
"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.   
"Okay -- Scabbers, stay put --"   
They walked forward; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.   
"I can't hold him -- Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us --"   
The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.   
Hermione swayed on the spot.   
"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I d -- don't believe it -- they did it!"

Harry's mind had gone blank with shock. The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long- shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.   
"Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms.   
"We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him...."   
Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.   
"How -- could -- they?" she choked. "How could they?" (_I can not believe that They actually killed Buckbeak all because of an unverified accusation by a Malfoy_)  
"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.   
They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.   
By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.   
"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still -- OUCH! He bit me!" (_What does Ronald think he is doing screaming like a girl stuck in the bathroom ??_)  
"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute --"   
"He won't -- stay -- put --" (_What is wrong with that stupid rat ?_)  
Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.   
"What's the matter with him?"   
But Harry had just seen -- stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness -- Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell.   
"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!" (_I do not think it is Crookshanks that is frightening that stupid Rat , but I guess for Ronald's sake .._)  
But the cat was getting nearer --   
"Scabbers -- NO!"   
Too late -- the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.   
"Ron!" Hermione moaned. (_ That boy seriously needs to reconsider his priorities . He is going to get us all in trouble with the Ministry over a stupid rat_)  
She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it ""as impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.   
"Get away from him -- get away -- Scabbers, come here --"   
There was a loud thud.   
"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat --"   
Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.   
"Ron -- come on back under the cloak --" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore the Minister -- they'll be coming back out in a minute --"   
But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws.... Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow -- an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. (_Last thing I need right now is a mangy mutt_)  
Harry reached for his wand, but too late -- the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch- long teeth -   
But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. (_What does this mutt want with us?? _)  
Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll --   
Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. (_Oh my ! It hurts like hell_)  
Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes   
"Lumos!"he whispered.   
The wandlight showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.  
And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots -- Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight --   
"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again. (_Oh no ! Ron .. He is going towards the whomping willow_)  
All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground -- but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.   
"Harry -- we've got to go for help --" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.   
"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time --" (_ I guess he is right . _)  
"Harry -- we're never going to get through without help --"   
Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.   
"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.   
"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing U._ certainly on the spot, "Please..."   
Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.   
Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook. (_ What the bloody hell did my cat just do? Who is my cat ?_)  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know --?"   
"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on -- and keep your wand out --" (_A cat and a dog are friends ? Just like Tom and Jerr y, I guess?_)  
They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him.   
"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.   
"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.   
"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.   
"I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it.... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..." (_Marauders'Map ?? _)  
They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes.... All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him.... He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch....   
And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. instead, Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.   
He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond.   
It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.   
Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.   
Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows. (_I think I know where we are although I do not like it _)  
"Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."   
Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.   
"Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly. (_I did not like the sound of that at all._)  
At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had Moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in-his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.   
Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and UP the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.   
They reached the dark landing.   
"Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.   
Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.   
On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.   
Harry and Hermione dashed across to him.   
"Ron -- are you okay?"   
"Where's the dog?"   
"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap --"   
"What --"   
"He's the dog... he's an Animagus." (_Animagus ??_)  
Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.   
A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.   
"Expelliarmus!"he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. (_ Oh my ! Illegal animagus .. now I get why it took 20 hit wizards to take him down._)  
Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.   
"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. (_How did he know ?_)  
His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you) not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier...." (_This is not good . Harry .. stay calm_)  
The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack... to kill. Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back.... "No, Harry!" Ron gasped in a petrified whisper; Hermione, however, spoke to Black. (_Ron is sooo stupid . Come on Hermione .. Be brave_)  
"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione said fiercely   
Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. (_It looks a lot like love . No .. He does not love _)  
"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."   
"Did you hear me?" Hermione said weakly "You'll have to kill all three of us!"   
"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Brack, and his grin widened. (_Oh no.. You do not kill Harry with out going through me _)  
"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?" (_ Yelling like a lunatic is going to make him mad shut up Harry_)  
"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"   
"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward - (_ Here goes everything .. I can not watch this_)  
He had forgotten about magic -- he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man -- all Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return --   
Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time -- one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall -   
Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.   
But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat   
"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long --"   
The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew. (_ No Donot hurt Harry_)  
Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter --   
He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but   
"Argh!"   
Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand --   
"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned - (_ What is wrong with my catttt?_)  
"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.   
They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.   
Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.   
"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.   
Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.   
"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.   
Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.   
"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."   
"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."   
"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't.... You don't understand...."   
"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it...."   
Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.   
"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.   
But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.   
Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black.... If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business.... If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Harry's parents....   
Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father. He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance....   
The seconds lengthened. And still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.   
And then came a new sound -   
Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor -- someone was moving downstairs.   
"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE -- SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"   
Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively -- Do it now! said a voice in his head -- but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it.   
The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.   
"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.   
Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying Protectively across his chest.   
Harry stood there, feeling suddenly empty. He hadn't done it. His nerve had failed him. Black was going to be handed back to the dementors.   
Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.   
"Where is he, Sirius?"   
Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understannd what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.   
Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.   
"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" -- Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "-- unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?" (_What is professor Lupin blabbering about ??_)  
Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.   
"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on --?"   
But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother. (_ Seriously... I defend the bloke and this is how he repays me?/_)  
Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.   
"DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.   
Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You -- you --"   
"Hermione --"   
"-- you and him!"   
"Hermione, calm down --"   
"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you --"   
"Hermione, listen to me, please'" Lupin shouted. "I can explain --"   
Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.   
"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"   
"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now -- Let me explain...."   
"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too -- he's a werewolf!"   
There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.   
"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."   
Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away ftom me, werewolf!"   
Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"   
"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."   
"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant.... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"   
"Both," Hermione said quietly.   
Lupin forced a laugh.   
"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."   
"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"   
"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."   
"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf. Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"   
"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy --"   
"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOUVE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.   
I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look --"   
He separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.   
There, said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"   
Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?   
"If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"   
"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it --"   
"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.   
"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony -- that was my friends' nickname for me at school." (_Lupin a prankster..._)  
"You wrote --?"   
"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I" (_Harry does take after the troublemaker James Potter_)  
He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.   
"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry--"   
"How d'you know about the cloak?"   
"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it...," said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."   
"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!" (_What are they talking about ??_)  
I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?" "No one was with us!" said Harry.   
"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black.... I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow --"   
"One of us!" Ron said angrily.   
"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."   
He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.   
"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.   
"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"   
"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"   
Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.   
Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.   
"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"   
"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.   
"What d'you mean -- of course he's a rat --"   
"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard." 

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew." (_ It all makes sense but Pettigrew's name was not there on the list_)


	2. Time Turner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : We own nothing . All rights go to J.K Rowling

**Hermione P.O.V**

It took some time for their explanation to sink in , but it all made sense .Scabbers' lifespan , the missing toe , Marauders' map , James and Lily's deaths , Sirius' anger and Professor Lupin's face. Harry's Father James and Sirius were the cleverest kids in school , that explains the Animagus and escaping Azkaban. Padfoot , Wormtail and Prongs ... Sirius and Snape . That explains Snape's hatred for Harry . Harry looks a lot like his dad . James saved Snape's life . Harry knocked Snape out and Sirius showed a certain fatherly concern for Harry. Then , Harry lost it with Sirius but calmed down when they turned Scabbers into Pettigrew . Then Pettigrew almost made Sirius lose it by accusing him of working for Voldemort . While he himself was the spy.Then the way Sirius face changed at the mention of James ... Then the way Pettigrew writhed and begged for mercy never recieving any from Sirius and Remus .....Harry sparing Pettigrew.... Me and Harry telling Dumbledore the story of Sirius's innocence .....Dumbledore believing us and sending us back in time....

**(Time turner)(THIRD PERSON P.O.V)**

  
Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.   
"If anyone's looking out of the window --" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.   
"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout --"   
"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!" said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"   
Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest....   
Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.   
"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's.... Keep out of sight, Harry...."   
They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.   
"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."   
"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.   
"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.   
"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"   
They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.   
"Now?" Harry whispered.   
"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"   
"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry. This was starting to seem impossible.   
At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.   
"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment --"   
Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.   
"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we -- we just run in there and grab Pettigrew --"   
"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen --"   
"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"   
"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.   
"I'd -- I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on --"   
"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time.... Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"   
"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought   
But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.   
"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.   
And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.   
"It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay..." Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."   
"Hagrid, we can't --"   
"We'll tell them what really happened   
"They can't kill him --"   
"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"   
Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Ron.   
"Go quick. Don' listen...."   
There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone... but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.   
"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.   
"Out -- outside," Hagrid croaked.   
Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.   
"We -- er -- have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure --"   
Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.   
"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."   
As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.   
"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown --"   
Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.   
"... sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnai..."   
"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly... quietly..."   
"... as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here..."   
Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.   
"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside --"   
"No, I -- I wan' ter be with him.... I don' wan' him ter be alone --"   
Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.   
"Buckbeak, move!" Harry hissed.   
Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door. "One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.   
Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.   
"Harry, hurry!" she mouthed.   
Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees....   
"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.   
"Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us   
Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.   
Silence... then --   
"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"   
"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. I saw it! just here!"   
"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.   
"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.   
There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.   
"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"   
Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.   
"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."   
"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will.... Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."   
"O' -- o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in...."   
Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.   
"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.   
"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours.... Oh, this is going to be difficult...."   
She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.   
"We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."   
"Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember...."   
They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.   
"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.   
A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.   
"Get away from him -- get away -- Scabbers, come here --"   
And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.   
"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat --"   
"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron....   
"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. "Ouch -- look, I just got walloped by the tree -- and so did you -- this is weird--"   
The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.   
"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.   
"And there we go..." Harry muttered. "We're in."   
The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.   
"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us..."   
"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot...."   
They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then --   
"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and hating toward the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.   
They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.   
"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there...."   
He turned to Hermione.   
"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and --"   
"Harry, we mustn't be seen!"   
"How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"   
"Harry, no!"   
Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.   
"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"   
The hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.   
Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.   
Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.   
"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath. "Shh!"   
Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.   
"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there... and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again...."   
She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.   
"Harry, there's something I don't understand.... Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out... there were so many of them...."   
Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat.   
Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.   
"But what was it?"   
"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."   
"But who conjured it?"   
Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been... but how could it have been?   
"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"   
"No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."   
"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away... If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see --?"   
"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But... maybe I imagined it.... I wasn't thinking straight.... I passed out right afterward...."   
"Who did you think it was?"   
I think --" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. I think it was my dad."   
Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.   
"Harry, your dad's -- well -- dead," she said quietly.   
"I know that," said Harry quickly.   
"You think you saw his ghost?"   
"I don't know... no... he looked solid...."   
"But then --"   
"Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But... from what I could see... it looked like him.... I've got photos of him...."   
Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.   
I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to took at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.   
He was thinking about his father and about his father's three oldest friends... Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.... Had all four of them been out on the grounds tonight? Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone had thought he was dead.... Was it so impossible his father had done the same? Had he been seeing things across the take? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly... yet he had felt sure, for a moment, before he'd lost consciousness....   
The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting.   
And then, at last, after over an hour...   
"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.   
She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione... then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.   
Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon....   
"Harry," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do...."   
"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again.. said Harry quietly.   
"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"   
"All right!"   
The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement --   
"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming   
"Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"   
"We mustn't, I keep telling you --"   
"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"   
Hermione gasped.   
"Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors wilt be coming any moment --"   
"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now -- come on!"   
They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them....   
The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.   
"Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him. "That was really close!" she said to Harry.   
"Yeah..."   
Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap.   
"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on -- we won't know when it's time --"   
Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.   
"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"   
"Well... okay, then... I'll wait here with Buckbeak... but Harry, be careful -- there's a werewolf out there -- and the dementors   
Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the dementors were closing in on Sirius.... He and Hermione would be running to him any moment....   
Harry stared out toward the lake, his heart doing a kind of drumroll in his chest.... Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment....   
For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. You must not be seen. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing.... He had to know...   
And there were the dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake.... They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank.... He wouldn't have to get near them....   
Harry began to run. He had no thought in his head except his father... If it was him... if it really was him... he had to know, had to find out....   
The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver -- his own attempts at a Patronus --   
There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him -- any moment now --   
"Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on --"   
But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear -- but no one was coming to help this time --   
And then it hit him -- he understood. He hadn't seen his father -- he had seen himself --   
Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.   
"EXPECTO PATRONUM! "he yelled.   
And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming dementors.... Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness.... They were gone.   
The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above ... it was coming back to him....   
It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized... "Prongs, "he whispered.   
But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.   
Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him -he whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward him, dragging Buckbeak behind her.   
"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"   
"I just saved all our lives...," said Harry. "Get behind here -- behind this bush -- I'll explain."   
Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.   
"Did anyone see you?"   
"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"   
"Harry, I can't believe it.... You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, very advanced magic. I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it.... Does that make sense?"   
"I don't know -- Harry, look at Snape!"   
Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.   
"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing.... 11   
They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.   
"D' you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.   
"Look!" Hermione whispered. "\Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"   
Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.   
"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione --"   
Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.   
"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "YotM better hold on to me --   
He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.   
Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no -- I don't like this oh, I really don't like this --"   
Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle.... Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past --   
"Whoa!" he said, pulling backward as hard as he could.   
Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.   
"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.   
Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.   
"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.   
"Alohomora!"   
The window sprang open.   
"How -- how --?" said Black weakly, staring at the hippogriff   
"Get on -- there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here -the dementors are coming -- Macnair's gone to get them."   
Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the hippogriff behind Hermione.   
"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower -- come on.   
The hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.   
"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."   
Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.   
"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.   
"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick -- go --"   
But Black was still staring down at Harry.   
"How can I ever thank --"   
"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.   
Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.   
"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are -- truly your father's son, Harry...."   
He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more.... The hippogriff took off into the air.... He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them... then a cloud drifted across the moon.... They were gone. 

**Time skip (HERMIONE P.O.V)**

I sat remembering all this in the Hogwarts express on my way for the holidays . Suddenly an owl zoomed in with a letter .

What?" said Ron and I excitedly. "Read it aloud!"   
__**Dear Harry,   
** I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.   
Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.   
I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.   
There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt --   
"Ha!" said I triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"   
"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.   
__**Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.   
** I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.   
I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.   
If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.   
I'll write again soon.   
Sirius   
Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. _** I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. **_  
"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a RS...."   
__** I thought your friend might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. **  
Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly.   
"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"   
Crookshanks purred.   
"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."   
Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station.   
"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.   
"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another ---"   
"It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."   
"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"   
"Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though... keep up with my news... check if I'm happy..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Summer and Padfoot

Third Person P.O.V 

Hemione came home with her parents from Kings Cross and she runs up to her room drops Crookshanks on the bed . 

Just as she kept her trunk in her room and got changed into a tank top and skirt ,she was just about to unpack when her mother called out from downstairs 

"Hermione , can you please come down ? Your father and I want to talk to you."

She shuffles to her feet and replies "Sure mom ! I will be down in an instant " and she runs down the stairs and into the kitchen cum dining room and sits opposite her dad . Her mom walks upto the table and sets a plate of deliciously golden mice pies and gives her father a steaming bowl of soup. She then looks at Hermione with a look of amusement and says 

"What are you waiting for ? Dig In and do tell me how it is "

Hermione did not need to be told twice , she immediately started digging in and my were the good or what ? Mrs . Weasley was a good cook but Jean Granger was whole another league .

"It is really good mom" Hermione told her mom as she was taking another bite . After few minutes she looks up at her parents and a smile finds itself plastered on her face . They loved her with every ounce of their heart . She asks 

"So , are we going anywhere this summer , dad?"

Both the parents shared uneasy glances . Then finally her dad said 

"Darling , your mom and I kind of have some important conferences to attend and some important clients to.." He was cut off by his wife " We may not be able to go anywhere this year , dear . We are extremely sorry , your father and I know how much you like to travel"

They were a bit scared of her reaction but they stopped worrying when Hermione said 

"Of course it is fine ! Besides , I wanna stay and explore this area a little bit. Also dad , is it alright if I spend some of my holidays with my friend Ron" Her father nods .

"Now tell us about your school year , You said it was adventurous and I get is an'I am fine ' in your letters "Her mother looked at her accusingly .Hermione was in a fix . How coud she tell her parents about Buckbeak and Sirius ?But she also did not want to lie to them .

Hermione starts by saying that she decided to drop muggle studies and divination and then she plunges into the story . By the time she is done , her parents are livid .

"HOW COULD HERMIONE?"

"I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER "

After sometime both parents look at each other and look t Hermione their beautiful daughter and remembered her determination to do the right thing and her story did seem plausible and their logical daughter would in no way buy it if she had not seen Peter Pettigrew himself .

Then both parents said "We are sorry Hermione . We got carried away . We believe ou and will always love you." With this they pulled her into a hug . She later runs upto her room and starts arranging books in her mini library when her mom walks in with a set of clean laundry and sets it on her bed and teasingly asks her daughter "Is there a special someone who I should be worried about ?"At this Hermione sends her mother a playful glare . Her mom "Ok Ok ... I had to try '

TWO DAYS LATER ------------------Hermione P.O.V with Sirius' thoughts in brackets 

I was sitting in my garden reading a high level transfiguration book with a glass of iced tea beside me , I was all alone because mom and dad had gone to work . Suddenly a familiar black , shaggy dog with grey eyes walks in.(_I finally found her . She already has her nose in a book , so much like moony and Evans _)

Is he barking mad ? He could have gotten caught . But then I smile as I remember that Sirius and James Potter had a certain penchant for recklessness and trouble. I then pick up my stuff and get up open the door and beckon "Come on In Padfoot ' . The dog playfully runs over and comes inside . Sirius then changed back into a human and while I shut the door , I said 

"Don't you have an amiable disposition as a dog , Padfoot'

"More than once James suggested I make the change permanent , the tail I can live with , but the fleas are absolute murder" He said as he laughed a hearty laugh.

I then turn around and gasp he looks better than last time but it looks like he has not eaten in days or slept in a while . "Looking rather ragged aren't we Sirius ! What happened to you ? You look like you have not eaten in days ? "

(_She reminds me of Euphemia Potter .... so caring _)"Do not worry about that . That is not why I am here" (_A cheeky grin and mischievous glint in her eyes what is she upto ?_)

I then start pushing Sirius towards the kitchen cum dining room and make him sit on a chair . I then get some Chicken Nuggets out and place it near the stove and put oil in the fryer .(_Oh no you do not.._)

Sirius immediately gets up and is about to protest but I cut him off " Sirius Black , You sit your ass back down right now and if you get up again I will tie you up."(_She knows how to get her way no wonder Malfoy ran crying _) .I send him a stern look and sits down and says "Yes mother "

"While the nuggets are frying why don't you tell me about yourself " I say wiping my hands on the apron .

His story was shocking ....it made me respect this man even more ...."What kind of PARENTS CRUCIO THEIR OWN CHILD "

"Most Pureblood families do , but I was a rebel"

Then he told me about his deranged cousin Bellatrix Lestrange ...

I then go to the counter top and come back and set in front a hearty meal of nuggets , dip , fires and mince pies and a cup of iced tea and tell him to dig in . He looks at me in a fatherly way and chuckles "You really should not have .."

"Don't you dare complete that ... You mean as much as Harry to me and I would not let Harry starve '

"Are you always this bossy ?"

"My bossy brain is the reason your Godson is alive so yeah..."

"Got me there ... but I heard you threw Malfoy jr a pretty good punch that broke his nose"

"How did you ??? '

"I saw you do it , mighty good punch I must say"

I frown at him and ask "Why are you here Sirius ?? You are the most wanted man..."

"About that , I just wanted to thank you for sticking with Harry and keeping him safe and I know it was not easy because Harry looks a lot like James so I guess he is like James too... and James was not easy "

"No need ... Harry is like my brother that I love "

Sirius smiled at this and said "Are you planning on going for the Quidditch World cup finals . I t is IRELAND VS BULGARIA "

"Maybe . Ron was saying something about tickets and if gets them , then Harry and I will go . Harry is so excited. I do not get it."I reply shrugging

"You should blame James for that ... He was a Quidditch and Lily freak" I notice a faraway look in his eyes and walk over and pull him into a hug and console him . "I see what Harry sees in you "

I then pull away and his stormy grey eyes go to the book of charms and he gives me a really look

"Really Hermione , You are smart and yet you are reading an advance book? We topped our year but we never studied like you james and I had too many detentions " he laughs at this and I look at him wow ...

"I need to go soon "he says after looking at the clock . He then looks at me with a completely serious look and says "There are wierd things going on . I need you to be there for Harry and also Please do not tell about this chat . Bye Hermione . You are a wonderful witch do not let any sullen pureblood tell you otherwise " How did he know ? He then smirks and turns into PadfooT and I open the door and he walks out and I am about to go in when I call "Hey padfoot !" The dog turns around and I say"BYE AND THANK YOU"

The dog gives me one last look and runs off............


	4. Quidditch World Cup and The Mark

AUTHOR NOTE : Sorry this is kinda long and filler . Thank you

Hermione P.O.V

I was lying in the bunk below Ginny rewinding everything that happened in my head......  
Harry had written to Sirius twice , now I did not feel guilty about the fact that I met Sirius .. Then I remember seeing Malfoy in the top Box with his family was it just me did Draco Malfoy take off his mask of coldness because I saw a slight glint of fear in those stormy grey eyes of his ..... Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than : Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman must be Draco's mother. 

Harry and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts.   
A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father.   
His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose. I wanted to giggle so much...  
"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic.   
"How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"   
"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"   
It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and I vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.   
"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" That man is a liar....and a jerk...like his son...  
Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."   
"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.   
Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. I knew exactly what was making Mr. Malfoy's lip curl like that. The Malfoys prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like me, second-class. I could not care less . Draco shot Harry, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"   
The spectators screamed and clapped.   
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!   
I give you - Dimitrov!"   
  
"Ivanova!"   
  
"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"   
  
"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"   
Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.   
"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"   
A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.  
"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"   
It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose.   
The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums.   
m shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"   
"What?" Harry yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"   
"Harry, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!"   
I shouted , as I was dancing up and down, waving my arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. Go Ireland !!!!!! Harry looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily.   
Furious with himself, Harry spun his speed dial back to normal as play resumed.   
I knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Mo ran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.   
The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.   
"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration.   
One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was - "They're going to crash!" I screamed next to Harry.   
I was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.   
"Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"   
"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"   
"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course... ."   
Harry hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to his eyes.   
  
Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his   
Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far.   
After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals.   
They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.   
As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.   
"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing -- excessive use of elbows!"   
Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"   
The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.   
  
  
.  
  
"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.   
"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS -- good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"   
  
"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good. . . . He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all. . . I say to Harry  
"He was very brave, wasn't he?" I said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess. . ." I say.   
  
  
  
  
Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.   
And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. My hands were numb with clapping. 

I was brought back to reality with shouts.............

Third Person P.O.V

Mr. Weasley was shouting.

"Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!"   
Harry sat up quickly and the top of his head hit canvas.   
"S' matter?" he said.   
Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed.   
The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. He slipped down from the bunk and reached for his clothes, but Mr. Weasley, who had pulled on his jeans over his own pajamas, said, "No time, Harry - just grab a jacket and get outside - quickly!"   
Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, Ron at his heels.   
By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.   
A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them. . . . They didn't seem to have faces. . . . Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.   
More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.   
The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harry recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs.   
Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.   
"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side.   
"That is really sick. . . ."   
Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr. Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.   
"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"   
Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr.   
Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.   
"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood.   
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.   
The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Harry felt himself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces he could not see. Then he heard Ron yell with pain.   
"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - lumos!"   
She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.   
"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again. 

DRACO P.O.V

I see my father get ready to join the death eaters and I suddenly find myself looking for the "Golden Trio" . My thoughts keep drifting towards the punch , the Mubd-- Granger girl threw at me ...

I find the blood traitor Weasel on the ground . How do I tell them to get out of here ?? Potter and Weaslebee are two thickheads but Granger might get them to leave .....

Third Person P.O.V

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.   
Ron told Malfoy to do something that Harry knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley.   
"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"   
He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly. "Granger, they're after Muggles, "said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."   
"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled.   
"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."   
"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Everybody present knew that "Mudblood" was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage.   
"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy.   
There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.   
"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide?   
What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"   
"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"   
Malfoy turned his face to Harry, still smiling.   
"Well. . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"   
"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."   
"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy. 

DRACO P.O.V

Thank God ! Granger has the sense to pull them away . The most shocking thing was that looking into her brown eyes , I let my guard down for a fleeting moment ...This was not what I planned ..... Why did I even help them ??? You are being incredibly unreasonable nowadays Draco I say to myself... I do not want to say mudblood any more....

Third Person P.O.V  
  
"Hello?" called Harry.   
There was silence. Harry got to his feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.   
"Who's there?" he said.   
And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.   
"MORSMORDRE!"   
And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.   
"What the - ?" gasped Ron as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.   
For a split second, Harry thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.   
Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams.   
"Who's there?" he called again.   
"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.   
"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.   
"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could.   
"You-Know-Who's sign!"   
"Voldemort's - "Harry, come on!"   
Harry turned - Ron was hurriedly scooping up his miniature Krum - the three of them   
started across the clearing - but before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.   
Harry whirled around, and in an instant, he registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at himself, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
He seized the other two and pulled them down onto the ground.   
"STUPEFY!" roared voices - there was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness-- "Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"   
Harry's hair stopped blowing about. He raised his head a little higher. The wizard in front of him had lowered his wand. He rolled over and saw Mr. Weasley striding toward them, looking terrified.   
"Ron - Harry" - his voice sounded shaky - "Hermione - are you all right?"   
"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.   
It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.   
"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"   
"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.   
"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"   
"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping - he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"   
"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to "Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.   
"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees. . . they shouted words - an incantation -"   
"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -"   
But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Harry, Ron, or Hermione had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.   
"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."   
"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. . . . There's a good chance we got them. . .   
"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth.   
A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout.   
"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey. .   
"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"   
They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr.   
Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms.   
Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky.   
Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.   
"This - cannot - be," he said jerkily. "No -"   
He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.   
"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."   
But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.   
"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form.   
"Barty Crouch's house-elf. . . I mean to say..."   
"Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf?   
The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."   
"Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she had a wand."   
"What?" said Mr. Weasley.   
"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."   
Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley.   
Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.   
"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barry! What's going on?"   
Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching.   
"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"   
"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."   
"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why - ?"   
Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.   
"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"   
"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."   
Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Ennervate!"   
  
  
"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"   
Harry recognized it "Hey - that's mine!" he said Everyone in the clearing looked at him.   
"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.   
"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"   
"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"   
"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. "Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"   
"Er - of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory.   
"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"   
"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her nose.  
"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."   
"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.   
"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"   
Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.   
"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory.   
Harry heard Hermione gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them   
"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.   
"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror.   
"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"   
"Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it. . . precious few wizards know how to do that spell. . . . Where would she have learned it?"   
"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"   
There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch.. .   
not at all.   
"You are accusing the two people who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter - and myself. you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"   
"Of course - everyone knows -" muttered Mr. Diggory,  
"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.   
"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch.   
"She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"   
"Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere.. . . Winky?"   
he said kindly, "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"   
  
"I - I is finding it sir. . . ." she whispered, "there . . . in the trees, sir.   
"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark left Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand .  
"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"   
Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered to Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir. .   
  
"Amos," said Mr. Crouch , "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky for questioning. I ask you to allow me to deal with her."   
  
"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.   
"M-m-master. . ." Winky stammered, looking up "M-m-master, p-p-please. . ."   
Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched.   
There was no pity in his gaze.   
"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."   
"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"   
It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.   
"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"   
Mr. Crouch took a step backward.  
"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione.   
Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed . Mr. Weasley, said , "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, "  
Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand .   
"Come on, you three," Mr. Weasley said . But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and Ron out of the clearing and off through the trees.   
"What's going to happen to Winky?" said Hermione.   
"I don't know," said Mr. Weasley.   
"The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time. . . and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was - it was like she wasn't even human!"   
"Well, she's not," said Ron.   
Hermione rounded on him.   
"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way -"   
"Hermione, I agree with you," said Mr. Weasley quickly, beckoning her on, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"   
"We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"   
"I'll explain later" said Mr. Weasley tensely.   
A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.   
  
"Arthur - it's not - Him?"   
"Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley impatiently. "We don't know who it was  
He led Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents .  
Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent.   
"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"   
"I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered after him.   
Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.   
"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"   
"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barry Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conured the Mark."   
"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together. "Harry's wand?" said Fred.   
"Mr. Crouch's elf" said Percy, sounding thunderstruck.   
With some assistance from trio, Mr. Weasley explained what had happened .  
"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to. . . embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry. . . how would that have looked -"   
"She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy .   
"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy .  
"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"   
"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone. . . . Why's it such a big deal?"   
"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."   
"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked. . . it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."   
"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean. . . it's still only a shape in the sky. .   
.   
"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr. Weasley. "The terror it inspired. . . you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside. . . ." Mr. Weasley winced. "Everyone's worst fear. . . the very worst..   
There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."   
"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"   
"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."   
"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.   
"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly . "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"   
"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Harry began. Everybody flinched. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? what was the point?"   
"The point?" said Mr. Weasley . "Harry, that's their idea of fun.   
Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.   
"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"   
"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. . . . I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"   
"So. . . whoever conjured the Dark Mark. . ." said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"   
"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this. . .   
it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now. . Listen, We'll get a few more hours sleep and get out of here." 

(_This must be the signs Sirius was talking about.... Draco warned us and saved our lives now why would he do that ?????_)(Hermione thoughts)


	5. Hogwarts Express and a Blonde Git

Hermione P.O.V.

We just got out of the cab and the driver seemed pleased to get us off his hands after all it is not everyday that a muggle cabbie has to put up with hooting owls and red heads . All the Weasleys except Mr . Weasley and Percy were there to drop us off . Mr . Weasley had to go to sort out some issue at the Ministry while Percy was just a work obsessed prat . Seriously , he chose his job and blamed his father for what that foul woman Rita and is for SLAVERY . I can not believe it ! By this time we reached the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 . Fred and George , Bill , Charlie were all mocking Percy and I could not help but smile and stifle a giggle . I am the last one out of Harry , Ron and I to go onto the platform .

Suddenly , I hear familiar bustling about of students and parents , screeching owls , crying mothers and finally The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine ,clouds of steam billowing from it. Pig became noisier and more annoying than ever and Ron was coming close to strangling the owl . I turn to the boys and say" Let us go keep our stuff on the train and then come and say good bye"

"Yeah , Lets go" Harry says.

The three of us find an empty compartment and pile our stuff inside including Crookshanks , Pig and Hedwig . We the immediately jump off the train to say good bye to Bill , Charlie and Mrs. Weasley.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye and then he turned to me and gave me a hug like that of an older brother.

"Why?" said Fred keenly. He was hoping to find out what the "classified information" was bur Percy always cut them off .

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it.. . it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all." 

"Do not mention the brat . How can he seriously behave like such a jerk and thick head " I say in an indignant tone .

"I thought you two got along " Charlie said

"Well, not anymore , he lost what ever respect he had in my eyes , that foul git"

"We get it Hermione" Charlie smiled and said

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.   
"Why?" said George impatiently.   
"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."   
"A bit of what?" I said . Even I wanted to know what was going on.  
But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley shoed us towards the train doors .  
"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," I said as the others climbed on board.  
"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.   
"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with. . . one thing and another."   
"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"   
"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"   
"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.   
"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. . . . Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"   
The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move. 

"Hermione " the boys called . I then swung myself on to the train Dauntless style and then seeing the looks on their faces I snap"What"

"Well , look what happened to our goody two shoes " Fred said

"I am not a goody two shoes , I have done that loads of times actually ."

Harry , Ron and I start moving back to our compartment . "Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, walking next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what --" 

"Shh!"I whispered suddenly, pressing my finger to my lips and pointing toward the compartment next to ours. Harry and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door. I heard the voice of the grey eyed blonde who had been puzzling me for the past few weeks .

". . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a -filthy piece of scum . But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense . ." 

I then snap back to reality and then pull the boys into our compartment and quitely shut the door .I then sit near the window but I can not see a thing due to The thick rain . Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting. 

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" I say . "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."   
"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" said Harry.   
"Yes," said Hermione , "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal ofMagical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts. It is not anywhere close to Hogwarts . Hogwarts is the best Wizarding school"   
"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"   
"Well, nobody knows, do they?" I said , raising my eyebrows. Does this boy ever read ??  
"Er - why not?" said Harry.   
"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets,"   
I said matter-of-factly.   
"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts -- how are you going to hide a great big castle?"   
"But Hogwarts is hidden," I said, in surprise. "Everyone knows that.. . well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway." These boys were both Oblivious brats .  
"Just you, then," said Ron. "So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"   
"It's bewitched, If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."   
"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"   
"Maybe," I said , shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"   
"Come again?"   
"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"   
"Er. . . if you say so," said Harry.   
"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," I said thoughtfully.   
"Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms." remembering a snippet from a book.  
"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... . Shame his mother likes him. .   
. ." 

"RONALD " I say indignantly 

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for us to share.   
Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way.   
After half an hour or so, I, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried myself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.   
Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.   
"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."   
"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville. . .   
He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.   
"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.   
"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"   
"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." Oh merlin! Not Bleached blonde !  
Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.   
"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," I say coolly putting my book down  
"Weasley. . . what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious. Ron is bloody screwed . He is not going to hear the end of this from Malfoy.  
Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.   
"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety. . . " I try very hard to stifle a giggle. What ? Not my fault what Malfoy said was true.  
"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.   
"So. . . going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know. . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won. . . ." 

" At least his parents do not have to bribe their way out of prison ." I say angrily.

' No one asked you , know -it -all .Are you going to enter?' Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"   
"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," I say my temper rising .  
A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face "Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago. . . heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry. . . . Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. . . yes. . . they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him. . . ."   
Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.   
Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.   
"Ron!" I said reproachfully, and I pulled out my wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.   
"Well.. . making it look like he knows everything and we don't.. . ." Ron snarled.   
"Father's always associated with the top peopie at the Ministry.'. . . Dad could've got a promotion any time... he just likes it where he is. . . ."   
"Of course he does," I said quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -" How could Ron be so sensitive ?  
"Him! Get to me!? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.   
Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as we changed into their school robes, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.   
As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. I bundled up Crookshanks in my cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.   
"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.   
"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"   
First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid. 

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," I said fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Ron, Neville and I climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle. 


	6. The Beginning of the Flame

Hermione P.O.V  
Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall, she chased Peeves away ; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed me around the neck to stop herself from falling.   
"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"   
"That's all right, Professor!" I gasped, massaging my throat.   
"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat   
and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.   
"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts!   
Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.   
"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"   
Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.   
"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd.   
"Into the Great Hall, come on!"   
Harry, Ron, and I slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, Ron muttering furiously under his breath as he pushed his sopping hair off his face.   
The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast.   
Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Pearly white and semitransparent, Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.   
"Good evening," he said, beaming at them.   
"Says who?" said Harry, taking off his sneakers and emptying them of water. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."   
The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year, but by an unlucky combination of circumstances, Harry hadn't been present at one since his own. He was quite looking forward to it. Just then, a highly excited, breathless voice called down the table.   
"Hiya, Harry!"   
It was Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero.   
"Hi, Colin," said Harry warily.   
"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"   
"Er - good," said Harry.   
"He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"   
"Er - yeah, all right," said Harry. He turned back to me. "Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?" he said. He was judging by the Weasleys, all seven of whom had been put into Gryffindor.   
"Oh no, not necessarily," I said . "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I said , looking up at the teachers.   
We had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. My favorite by far had been Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year. I looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.   
"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!"I said , looking anxious.   
I scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway gray hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape - Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts. Harry's loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of him, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year, when Harry had helped Sirius escape right under Snape's nose - Snape and Sirius had been enemies since their own school days.   
On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which I guessed was Professor McGonagall's.   
Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore,  
  
"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff."   
The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If we were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school .  
  
Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:   
A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known:   
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.   
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began.   
Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach.   
By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition.   
While still alive they did divide Their favorites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone?   
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead!   
Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!   
The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.   
"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.   
"Sings a different one every year,"I said.  
Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment and began the sorting .  
  
"Creevey, Dennis!"   
Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward and put on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide-- - "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.   
Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.   
"Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"   
"Cool!" said Colin, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"   
"Wow!" said Dennis, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.   
"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?"   
Harry looked away, he hates this kind of fame.  
The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L's.   
"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, massaging his stomach.   
"Now, Ron, the Sorting's much more important than food," I said as "Madley, Laura!" became a Hufflepuff.   
"Course it is,I didn't realize you were an expert on my life and how I should live it! Continue while I take notes." snapped Ron. 

I am a bit upset but I know Ron is upset because he absolutely loves food.

"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," said Nearly Headless Nick, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffindor table. "We don't want to   
break our winning streak, do we?"   
Gryffindor had won the Inter-House Championship for the last three years in a row.   
Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away.   
"About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.   
Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.   
"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in." 

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically .Boys are so hopeless.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.   
"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick.   
"There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."   
"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.   
"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."   
The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt and silent specter covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves.   
"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"   
"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits--"   
Clang.   
I had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but I paid no attention. I was even more shocked that there are slaves who do not get paid in school.   
"There are house-elves here?" I said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick.   
"Here at Hogwarts?"   
"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."   
"I've never seen one!" I said.  
"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick.   
"They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning.. . see to the fires and so on.. . . I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"   
I stared at him.   
"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"   
Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.   
"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!" 

I did not want to eat another bit of food and did not eat despite protest from the boys .

"Treacle tart, Hermione!" said Ron, deliberately wafting its smell towards me . "Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"   
But I gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up.   
When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.   
"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.   
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."   
The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.   
"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."   
"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbhedore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"   
But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.   
A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.   
A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. I gasped.   
The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. This was Mad - EYE- MOODY . One of the best aurors the Ministry ever had ! He is our new teacher !  
  
He reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.   
  
"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."   
It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.   
"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"   
"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."   
"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. The twins now how to break the tension.   
The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.   
"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.   
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. She can keep any one in line.  
"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.   
"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."   
"Death toll?" I whispered, looking alarmed.   
"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament,"   
Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.   
"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."   
"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.   
"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said,   
"the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" -- Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. Now I request you to please welcome the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxime "

Beautiful ladies came through the doors and the eyes of every boy turned in their direction . Their Headmistress however caused a lot of talk , she was as tall as Hagrid himself . Dumbledore and Madame Maxime shake hands . They all take seats and then Dumbledore says in a booming voice"Now let us welcome the proud lads of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Kakaroff " The lads performed some magic and their high master and Dumbledore embraced . 

Suddenly Ron squeals ""Blimey ! that's Viktor Krum"

"Honestly Ron ! He is only a Quidditch Player " I snort 

But Ron protests to this but his face changes when Krum sits with the Slytherins.

  
Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.   
"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"   
"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table.   
"The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally.   
And a thousand Galleons prize money!"   
"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons. . ."   
  
We set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.   
"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.   
"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George.. ."   
"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.   
"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."   
"People have died, though!" I said in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.   
"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore?   
Fancy entering?"   
"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older.... Dunno if we've learned enough.. .   
We made our way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.   
"Password?" she said as they approached.   
"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."   
The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which we all climbed.   
A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. I keep muttering "slave labour "as I see clean stuff in the dorms feeling a bit sick .

Draco P.O.V

I have been sitting here Transfiguration quite a long time . I can't have a look at the use clock at the back 10: 30 . Darn it ! I kept glancing at the door from time to time why but , everything I seem to do is unreasonable . Crabbe and Goyle are too idiotic to talk to and Parkinson keeping trying to start a conversation , but I am least interested . Her friends keep snickering whenever I am around and that further adds to my frustration . I was Fiddling with my quill when I saw Potter and Weasley enter through the gilded doors . Potter's hair was tousled and his glasses were balanced on the brim of his nose A surge of hatred poured through me and my face contracted into a detestful smirk . Weasley's face was flushed Red with embarrassment . my mind then started drifting of to the unlikely thought of the mudblo- Granger girl . Those messy brown curls , inquisitive pretty face . wait! pretty?? how can I think of that mudblood this way ? Hey ! Do not say that . A very tiny yet powerful voice that sounded a lot like that Know -it - all said in my head . I managed to squash it away. I was being incredibly wierd since she threw the punch at me few months ago. She kept appearing in my thoughts . I heard Potter mention that the Gryffindor Princess was in the Hospital wing due to the flu or something .

Transfiguration continued and McGonagall asked a question that brought me to reality

"Can anyone here tell me the exception in Gamp's Law of elemental transfiguration ?" I half expected a pale hand to shoot up in the air . Then it hit me , she was in the hospital Wing . Like most questions in today's class , McGonagall had to answer that one too . Her absence was felt by everyone in class . Parkinson threw her arm around me and said something that sounded like Gibberish as my thoughts wandered towards that Mud- Know it all . She had real friends , Unlike me . Crabbe and Goyle are not friends , they are goons . She despite her blood , was happy and Love , Friendship, warmth and excelled at whatever she did . What was I doing ? Snap out of it !

As if on cue a stern voice asked"Mr . Malfoy care to enlighten us on your thoughts ?"

"I'd rather not Professor" I say with indifference

"I want your mind to be present in my class or another walk into the forest at night is in order "

"Yes Professor "

I hear Scarhead and Weaslebee snicker but control my rage as I remember Mcgonagall and her threat . McGonagall gave Pansy a detention and I see a smile etch itself on my face. My thoughts wander back to my father and I see myself shudder , he was quite formidable and I quickly send my thoughts to Quidditch , the one thing that kept me alive.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and I file out with Blaise and go to the Great Hall for lunch. I sit at the table thinking over the events at the World Cup . My father found hanging Muggles in the sky fun , i found it sickening . But , I dare not show it . I am a Slytherin for a reason.

In the Great Hall as I was eating some Pie Pansy literally starts molesting me and after few moments I pick my plate up and get up and that girl looks at indignantly and I snort "ever heard of personal space ?"

Without waiting for her answer I go and sit across my only true friend Blaise . He looks at me and shakes his head pitifully .

"Not my fault , I am Handsome but who thought good looks are such a pain "

Blaise chuckles . After dinner , I go to the Quidditch Pitch and do a lot of laps around the pitch . This was the one time I was myself .As I was walking back I see Filch and Mrs Norris and I immediately move into the nearest room which happened to be the library . I quite like this spot. I decide to roam around the Library ,my thoughts whirring around and I see a bun of messy brown hair and a pile of books with brown eyes , the subject of my thoughts itself . I stay in the shadows and smirk as Granger was trying to play catch up on what she missed in class . No that she needed it anyways . She then shuts the book and gets up walks to the shelves in an elegant manner and puts the book back . This girl seems to defy everything my dad told me about mudbloods . I think to myself as I follow her out of the Library . Her blood was not dirty , It was crimson like mine . She is not ugly , filthy or anything like that . On the other hand she is pretty in a natural sort of way , she is pretty cleaned up . My contradictory thought process is stopped by her saying"Thank Merlin ! I did not get caught ." She then goes through a portrait hole . Shit ! I followed her all the way to the Gryffindor Dorm . I immediately turn around and start going towards the Slytherin Dorms and wander back into the world of contradicting my family sentiments . A memory comes to mind where Hermione stood up to my dad in Flourish and Blotts 2 years ago . Forget me , the minister of Magic does not have that much bloody courage . She most certainly did not seem inferior , she seemed to have a natural air of superiority that was backed by her skill and excellence in class and everything she did . I reach the dungeons and hiss the password "SERPENTINE "

I then go to my dorm and find Blaise asleep on the bed . Thank Merlin ! At least some thing is normal . I quickly change into boxers and drift off to sleep thinking of Granger .


	7. Breaking Boundaries

Draco POV

The sun peaked in through the curtains of the room. I got up from my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I went to the bathroom for my morning shower. My mind once again returned to a certain bushy haired lioness. I've been keeping these thoughts at bay all through out the summer but now, I can't deny it anymore. Each and everything father told me about muggleborns is false. She is living proof of it. I accepted it , begrudgingly though . Father was wrong about this. I shook the thoughts away for now and woke up Blaise. This was getting too intense and breakfast can get her out of my mind .

We both got dressed and strolled into the Great Hall. I held my head high and smirked seeing the way girls drooled . Well I don't blame them , I am pretty handsome . We saunter over to the table and the second I start piling toast onto my plate , Parkinson latches herself to me .

"Hey Drakie ... " She says in an annoying purr . I am frustrated and snap 

"What do you want Parkinson ?" Making my anger , annoyance and frustration clear .

"Oh.. I found this nice room we can have plenty of fun in tonight ." She said trailing her fingers on my arm .

I had enough . I pull my arm away "I have no desire in catching a disease ."

"See you in class Blaise . I think I lost my appetite ." Blaise nods and I walk out . 

I tried forgetting about Granger through the day . It just was not possible . In Transfiguration , her essay was right below mine . In Herbology , we shared a table and she told me off a million times but is it so wrong that I find it hard to focus because I have an internal conflict going on that was caused by her stupid punch ! 

At night , just as I was making my way to the dorms , I see Granger leaving the library with her overflowing book bag . That damn conflict begins . Suddenly I hear the thuds of multiple books falling on the ground that brings me back to reality . I see Granger with a split bag and books on the floor . She should have guessed this would happen . That bag was holding like a tonne of books . There really was no reason for me to hate her except be jealous of her marks . I shut my pureblood- Malfoy side down and go to help her . I nearly butt heads with that bushy head of hers . I gather a few books and hand them to her . 

"Oh, thank you so much. I really ---MALFOY!!!!!!!!" She screamed the last bit . Her eyes widened in disbelief . It was quite comical actually . 

"Honestly Granger you are supposed to be smart . You should know your limits and that poor bag's . Keep reading like this and you might just lose your few friends ." I say placing the books in her arms .

"How much I read and my friends are none of your business " She glares suspiciously at me 

"Aren't you supposed to be making some snide or rude comment about me being muggleborn like 10 seconds ago?"She asks me . Hurt fills me at the look she gives me . I never apologised but there is a first time for everything right . 

"About that ..." I scratch the back of my neck.

"Spit it out Malfoy . Some of us actually want to sleep " She snaps . I can see her have trouble holding the books so I pull out my wand . Seeing her tense I say "Relax." I point my wand at her bag , I mutter "Reparo " . The bag fixes it self and she puts her books inside it and I say 

"I did some no lots of thinking and figured your nothing like a mudblood . I am Sorry for calling you names ,being a jerk for all of it ." She is speechless . She is suspicious . 

"Why are you doing this Malfoy ? What is in it for you ?" She asks . I feel a pang of pain but I guess she has good reason to do so .

"Believe it or not I actually apologised . I've said what I needed to say " I turn around and start walking away when I call out "See ya around Granger "

Hermione P.O.V

Draco Malfoy just helped me and apologised . There has to something going on . I think lying on my bed . A Malfoy is selfish and they do not apologise Hermione . But no matter how many times I went over it , all I find is the hurt in his eyes . I come to the unbelievable conclusion that Draco Malfoy was just being nice . I fell asleep.

TIME SKIP

Today was the day they would reveal the contestants of the tournament . Fred and George thankfully did not try anything stupid after the aging potion . We all assembled in the Great Hall with the other schools . I catch a pair of stormy grey eyes looking at me . I meet Draco's gaze . We had a few casual conversations and Draco unlike Ron was quite intellectual and our bickering at times was entertaining . I am pretty sure that if it had not been for the house rivalry , Harry and Draco would have gotten along quite well. Better than Harry and Ron. 

He smiles and goes sits down at his table . Dumbledore walks in with Mad - Eye - Moody , Kakaroff , Madame Maxime and the Goblet. I read all about it . It is a really powerful magical object . Draco got me a book from the Malfoy Manor Library that had so much information , that I literally almost knocked him down with a hug . He was stiff at first but later he hugged me back . I later realised he was not hugged much . I felt indignant and made it a point to hug him . 

In the great Hall the anticipation was killing me we ate our dinners in quite anticipation.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.   
"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."   
He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.   
Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .   
  
The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.   
Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.   
Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.   
"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."   
"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.   
Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.   
"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"   
The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.   
"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"   
"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.   
  
When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...   
And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.   
"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"   
The Gryffindors were all disappointed , though I do not understand why they all want Angelina to walk to her death.  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real --"   
But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.   
The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.   
Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter." No no NO! Not again! Why can't he have some peace and quite . He looks shocked along with the whole school. He turns to me and Ron with pleading eyes "You know I did not do it right ?"  
Ron looks impassive and jealous . I pat Harry and comfort and I see Malfoy shaking his head and mouthing "Not Again " I chuckle at his face . Harry is gone and I glare at ron , I am smart enough to know he is jealous . I say "You know he did not do it and that he never asked for the attention right , Ron whatever childish thought you have let it stay a thought ,because Harry has enough on his plate ." Ron does not listen and gets up and walks away muttering "All because of a stupid scar." 

I facepalm and leave the Great Hall when McGonagall tells me to leave . I catch Draco's eye and signal me being dead . He smirks . I glare . He pouts . I glare. He makes puppy eyes . I try to glare ,but I smile instead . He mouths "Mission Accomplished " and walks off . I feel so good and desired knowing he did that to make me smile. I make my way through the crowd to the the dormitories to see a note on my bed with a white rose . It was written in green , elegant handwriting .

I read "Hey , Keep that smile on your face looks good , 

P.S. THOUGH NOT AS GOOD AS ME"  
That guy is still a conceited git but a great and smart one. What do I do with you Draco Malfoy ? Thinking about I start to feel light headed and just throw myself onto my bed and fall asleep thinking about that handsome blonde and how he was a softie on the inside  
TIME SKIP

Draco P.O.V

I walk into the library to the secluded corner I know Hermione sits at and see her buried in a book . I go sit next to her "Hey Granger"

"Oh hey Malfoy " Hermione sighed, exhausted.I lean over her shoulder to look at the book in front of her. 

" Watch ya reading, Granger?" I ask.

"If you must know. I am trying to figure out a way to keep my best friend alive while dealing with his emotional distress." She huffed irritatedly.

"If your trying to save his life then why isn't he here helping you."

" Look Draco, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. There is so much to do. This tournament is going to be very dangerous. And Ron isn't even here to help us this time. Oh, I am _so _stressed !" She cries out.

So that's it. She is over working herself to get away from the reality of the pain in the ass of a weasel . He literally made her stuck between a rock and a hard place . I literally want to strangle that cheap bastard . She was currently trying to help potty with the first task being the self sacrificing gentle being she is . She lets out a sigh in frustration . She is really all over the place . I turn her to face me and say "Granger look at me . You need to calm down and chill literally . Breathe " 

"I --need to--Ron---" She then throws her arms around me and starts sobbing "I don't know what to do Malfoy "

"Maybe you should stop behaving like a stupid little girl "I say softly, humour lacing my voice. I can feel the ends of her mouth twitch into a soft smile.

"Draco , Ron ---"She sarts and I cut her off and growing sick of that brat and his pigheaded snout . That weasel is so damn annoying.

"That stupid weasel is a prat and a sorry excuse for a human being. You seriously are stupid if you are wasting your tears on him "It comes out harsher than I want it to .

I slowly unwrap her arms and till her head to meet my eyes. I wipe her tears away and say "You look good with a smile I thought I told you to keep smiling "

"Yeah you did and about that my smile definitely looks better than you Malfoy " She says in her matter of fact , swotty tone.

"IS NOT !"

" Whatever helps you sleep at night though the truth still stands "

"How dare you! " I put my hand on my chest and feign hurt and she shakes her head playfully. "What do I do with you Draco Malfoy ?"

"Maybe help me help you sort out this mess" 

Hermione P.O.V

Draco's shirt has a wet spot right on his chest and he waves his wand and the books parchment and quill sort themselves and arrange themselves neatly. I gape at him. Non verbal magic seriously ? He smirks the classic malfoy smirk at me

"You're not the only one who is smart "

"But that is 6th year level" I protest not so surprised because the more I get to know this boy , the more he surprises me 

"Some people don't flaunt it like you " I smack him on the back of his head with a book 

"Damn woman ! Do you want me to get a permanent injury ?" He asks rubbing his neck .

"Yeah I do now do me a favour and zip it SILENCIO"I wave my wand he huffs in protest while I open a book on defensive spells and start jotting down some stuff on a piece of parchment nothing on dragons so far "Why does this goddamn library have nothing on a dragon " I throw my hands up in frustration and continue to rummage through the books 

Draco P.O.V

I wave my wand and can talk again and I hear Granger talk about Dragons . I summon Tiffy my favourite house elf who I am secretly nice to because if my father finds out her head is on the wall and mine is on a platter . "Master Draco called "

"Yeah tiffy can you please go to the Manor's library and get'Dragons : creatures through time ' for me without any one noticing ."

"Yes master draco" She bows and leaves with a pop . Granger is still pretty engrossed so I relax and take a moment to look at her . She has furrowed her brows in tension and bitten her lip . She is suddenly not the bookworm but an etheral creature who is too gentle . She is strong but feels like delicate porcelain . Tiffy returns with the book and I thank her . I put the book on the table 

"Granger looking for this ?" She opens and closes her mouth .

"How--where--" She stutters 

"I asked my elf to get it from the Manor's library and our library makes this one look like a play ground"

"Thank you so much " She then engulfs me in my first proper hug and I stiffen not knowing how to respond .I can feel her tense . Oh sweet salazar I messed it up ! She pulls away and says "Sorry Malfoy ! I just got so carried away "

"No problem Granger " . I pull her in for a hug and ask "Am I doing it right ?" That warmth and safety was just so overwhelmingly soothing and calming . She pulls away and asks "You never had a hug before ? Come on Malfoy "

I look down at the ground and then mutter hoping she would not laugh . Instead she says softly "It's okay Malfoy . I am not gonna tease you or laugh about it . "

She then starts going into serious -do-not-disturb-me mode and starts reading .

TIME SKIP

Hermione P.O.V

Harry defends Dean and retorts with something at Malfoy's mom and suddenly Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"   
Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. I giggle Malfoy as a ferret kind of amusing and I go quitely leave to go call McGonagall because that is not right . Harry insulted his mom . Even I would get riled up if some one had a go at my mom

Third Person P.O.V

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry -- at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.   
"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.   
"No," said Harry, "missed."   
"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.   
"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.   
"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.   
Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.   
"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.   
"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy   
thing to do..."   
The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.   
"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.   
"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Suddenly Hermione was walking towards them with McGonagall probably about and assignment but a certain ferret knew better.  
Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books. Some which Hermione was holding  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.   
"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.   
Professor McGonagall,pulls out her wand with a loud snapping noise on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face.was Draco   
"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall with disapproval in her tone .  
"Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"   
"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"   
"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"   
"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.   
Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.   
"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"   
"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.   
"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape.   
. . . Come on, you. . ."   
And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons. He turns and flashes the brunette a small smile of gratefulness and she smiles back . Their bond was like the forbidden fruit . Bad Boy and Good girl . 


	8. The first Task

Hermione POV

Harry was not there in herbology and suddenly I hear his voice "Hermione," Harry whispered, when he had sped into greenhouse three minutes later, uttering a hurried apology to Professor Sprout as he passed her. "Hermione - I need you to help me."

"What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?" I whispered snappily. "Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon." Okay . can do that . He told me he wanted to summon the firebolt and fly his way through the challenge . A good plan actually considering how good he is at flying but a dangerous one but the tournament itself is dangerous , so I guess we don't have much choice

And so we practiced. We didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom, where Harry tried with all his might to make various objects fly across the room toward him.

He was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping hike stones to the floor.

"Concentrate, Harry, concentrate. . . ." I encouraged him.

"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" said Harry angrily. "A great big dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason...Okay, try again. . . ." I suddenly feel bad for him .

Harry wanted to skip Divination to keep practicing, but I refused point-blank to skive off Arithmancy so Harry had to put up with Trelawney for one hour . It was bad enough already without a fraud telling him that he was going to die.

I forced him to eat some dinner after Divination, then returned to the empty classroom , using the Invisibility Cloak to avoid the teachers. We kept practicing until past midnight. We would have stayed longer, but Peeves turned up and, pretending to think that Harry wanted things thrown at him, started chucking chairs across the room. Thankfully none of us got hit .

Harry and I left in a hurry before the noise attracted Filch, and went back to the Gryffindor common room, which was now mercifully empty , people were already talking of me and Harry and I did not want to add fuel to the fire .

At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood near the fireplace, surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's toad, Trevor. Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm.

"That's better, Harry, that's loads better," I said, looking exhausted but very pleased.He finally got it .

"Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to me, so he could try again, "threaten me with a dragon. I glare at him.

Right..." He raised his wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!"

The heavy book soared out of my hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" I said delightedly.

"Just as long as it works tomorrow," Harry said. "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds. . . ."

"That doesn't matter,"I said firmly." Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep.. . you're going to need it."

TIME SKIP

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure - though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there. I felt sad for him because people kept wishing him well or teasing him .One student walks upto him and says "We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter" I snapped "On your way before I hex you into oblivion then it will be your mom that needs a box of tissues " He cowers and runs off

, Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him in the Great Hall.

Lots of people were watching. Damn ! Mind your own business you brats

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now... . You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

"Good luck, Harry," I whispered. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah," said Harry in a voice that was most unlike his own.One glance at Mcgonagall told me she looked almost as nervous as me

He heft the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall.

Me and Draco lock eyes and he tells me to breathe and I suddenly feel so calm and we go to the grounds and take our seats and The commentary terrifies me "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow". . . "He's taking risks, this one!". . . "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes,Cedric got the egg and my heart was hammering inside my chest .Fleur comes out of the tent . She is trembling but manages to get the egg all the same .Viktor Krum was the most daring and dangerous . He gets his egg by using a conjuctvitis curse and dodging . The dragons just seemed to get more vicious and dangerous and the contestants just started gettinge worse injuries and burns .Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished - it would be Harry's turn any moment.

My heart was pounding .And then the whistle blows. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panicand fear clearly written on his face . And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.

. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do it . I was terrified and wanted to strangle fudge and barty crouch .

he had to do it. . . to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance.

He raised his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted.

Harry waited, every fiber in my body was hoping, praying. . . . If it hadn't worked. . . if it wasn't coming. . . No it had to come !

And then I saw it and relief flooded my heart , speeding through the air behind him; he turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling toward him around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount. The crowd was making even more noise. . . . Bagman was shouting something. . . He swung his leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground. And a second later, something miraculous happened....

As he soared upward, as the wind rushed through his hairand the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realized that he had left not only the ground behind, but also his fear. . . . He was back where he belonged.... I was so proud of him for that . I am pretty sure Sirius was proud too .

This was just another Quidditch match, that was all. . . just another Quidditch match, and that Horntail was just another ugly opposing team. That is how he thought of it and he never lost a match . lets hope that the odds are ever in his favour

He looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs.He dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away. . . but Harry didn't care.. . that was no more than dodging a Bludger.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy - but better not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again - Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes -- He could feel it stinging, he could hear screaming and groans from the crowd, but the cut didn't seem to be deep. . . . Now he zoomed around the back of the Horntail, and a possibility occurred to him....

The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Harry, she was afraid to move too far from them. . . but he had to persuade her to do it, or he'd never get near them. . . . The trick was to do it carefully, gradually....

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared...

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer. . .

Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now. . . . She shot fire into the air, which he dodged.. . . Her jaws opened wide....

"Come on," Harry hissed, swerving tantalizingly above her, "come on, come and get me. . .

up you get now. ."

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his

Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg - And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up - for the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup - "Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

The dragon leepers rushed to tame the dragon and McGonagall , Moody , Hagrid and me were walking towards him well running in my case . I run past them and hug him"You were brilliant Harry" I then let go of him and pull away .

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall-which from her was extravagant praise. He noticed that her hand shook as she pointed at his shoulder. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score. .

. . Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already. . . ."

"Yeh did it, Harry!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' - "

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry loudly, so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Harry the dragons beforehand.

Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket.

"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," he growled.

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please. . ." said Professor McGonagall. I look at the professors and take harry to the first aid tent but Madam Pomfrey shoos me away .

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky. . . this is quite shallow. . . it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though... ." I am waiting outside for him and suddenly pushing past me Ron runs into the tent and I follow him inside to make sure he does not do any bullshit .

t Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost.

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened - as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion. I feel anger boiling inside but push it down arguing that Ron was always a healous dimwit and you cannot change that .

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

I stood between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. "It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it, "Harry said.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back and for some reason I burst into tears.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told me , bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" I shouted, stamping my foot on the ground, tears splashing down my front. Do they have any idea what they put me through ? Then, before either of them could stop me, I had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling. I had to calm down so I ran to the room of requirement on the seventh floor which I found at the beginning ny accident to hide fro Filch . I sat there on a couch letting tears roll down my cheeks freely . They put me through so much and Ron just got away with all that he did to me and Harry ! The pain , resentment and anger were all towards Ron . I hated him for making me feel like I was a lowlife with no value except brains . "Stupid Git " I mutter while kicking the table . Through this whole time it was not my best friends who were there for me . It was the guy who had been a jerk to me , insulted , bullied and teased me . Draco Malfoy . He was more of my friend now than Ronald ever was . I decide not to cry any more , at least I saved Harry's life . "aah ...Granger the girl who saved Potty's worthless backside "

"Malfoy ..I am warning you better zip it before I show you my wide range of hexes " I say my lips twitching to form a smile . Not many people knew of this and his face had an expression of surprise that mirrored mine .

"How did you find this place ?" We both ask at the same time . 

"Well I "we both started and then Draco says " Ladies first " with a mock bow. I roll my eyes at this gesture of his and chuckle and narrate the incident and he smirks and playfully scolds "Good girl Granger in trouble are we now . Only Naughty girls are out at that time of the night if you get what I mean" Oh my gosh . I smack him at the back of the head and say "oy. get your head out of the gutter . I was in the library . Now tell me which chick brought you here "

"You wound me . I was actually running away from Pansy so --"

"- It was a chick who brough you here I was right . " We then continued our banter a good time .

" So, any idea what this room is? I've never seen it before. It just appeared when I was looking for a place to be alone." 

"* GASP* The great genius Granger doesn't know something! What has the world come to?" Draco teased.

" Shut up and answer the question, prat." I reply, my cheeks heating up. 

Draco just chuckled before replying , " I honestly don't know. I'll ask a house elf and let you know."

I get up and gather my things. " Thanks. I have to get back to my common room. I'll try and find a way to communicate easily between us. Bye Draco." I wave at him as he replies "Sure. Till then we'll meet here every other week." With a final farewell, I head back to Gryffindor tower where a party is in full swing.


	9. Dance with a Dragon

Hermione POV

It's been a wonderful week so far. Draco and I are now friends, I think. We were on our way to it ever since he apologised at the library but because of our history it's been a bit tough. It makes me really happy to to have him as a friend, if we are friends. It's fun having an intellectual equal or near equal for a friend for a change . We clash intellectually at times which is lots of fun.

Just a few days ago , I was asked to the Yule Ball! Honestly , who would have thought that The Quidditch Champ, Viktor Krum would ask a know - it - all like me to go with him. The poor boy was stammering when he asked me .

Few Days Ago ~ Flashback

_I was in my usually quite corner in the Library when Krum walks in like he does for a few days now . I get up to leave because I like a quite library and fangirls are not exactly quite . But Krum walks up to me ._

_"H--Hello -- Her-my -own " We definitely need to work on the pronunciation ._

_" Hey... Viktor ' I say reciprocating the gesture and then add "What can I do for you ? Need help with anything ?"_

_"Well--- I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me " He asks with nervousness etched on his face ._

_I was shocked .I averted my eyes and mumbled a Yes ._

_"Wonderful ! See you then . Hermy-own " I shake my head at his pronunciation but smile regardless. I look away and return to my book._

I am now currently working on a working on a potions essay in study hall with Harry and Ron beside me. They are discussing the ball themselves and their dilemma of not having dates.

I can't wait till class is over so I can meet Draco. A while ago we discovered this special room on the seventh floor which gives you anything you ask for. Draco found out that it's called the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. You need to know what you want and pace in front of a wall on the seventh floor to find it. I don't think people know about them, it's not even on the marauder's map! I checked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ron "Say Hermione, you're a girl."

" Why yes Ron, I'm quite aware of my gender. Unless I somehow managed to miraculously transform without my knowledge." I snap.

Ron flushes at that but continues, " Well, I was thinking, since you are, how about you go to the ball with me and Harry can go with Ginny."

" And what if I already have a date?" I question him completely unfazed but anger starts boiling in my insides at his insinuation .

"Oh come on Hermione, get real." He says. My hand stopped, hovering over the parchment. My head snaps toward Ron and our eyes lock as I give him one of my most terrifying glares. 

" What do you mean by that, Ronald?" I hiss

" Well who could you possibly go with?"

"hmm, I don't know why don't you ask that to the guy who asked me to the ball." I remark coldly. 

"Oh, come on Hermione. Get real. There's no way that-" Harry cut him off, " Ron, maybe you should shut up. She is capable of getting a date you know. " He warns.

"Oh, come on Harry. I'm just telling her to be practical. I mean, Hermione could go with me and you with Ginny. "

"Ronald, I seriously suggest you shut up!"

"I'm doing you a favor Hermione. I mean it's one thing for a guy to go alone but a girl, that's just sad." Ron shook his head. I was very tempted to rip it off his shoulders.

"A favor? No, no, no. I am going to do you a favor and pretend you didn't say any of that. You may have just remembered that I'm a girl, but some else didn't have to be reminded at all. He asked me to the ball, already!" I screech, packing up my stuff furiously. "And I said yes!"

I march up to the seventh floor in blind rage. I can not believe that pompous arrogant little ass hole. To actual say such things to someone who is supposed to be his friend! He can't just dis me like that. And Harry didn't even do anything! I though he would at least stand up for me, especially I stuck with him when no one else would. Guess all they see me for is a know-it-all escape goat.

I reach the wall and enter the room. I dump my bag on the floor and unceremoniously flop onto a couch the room provided. The door opened once more to reveal the slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.

" Hey Granger! What happened down there? I could practically feel your anger radiating from the other side of the room." He asks.

I sigh "Nothing, just Ronald being Ronald." At least someone cares.

"What did the Weasel do this time?" Draco rolls his eyes. 

"The Weasel, as you so kindly put it, seems to think that I am nothing more than a walking encyclopedia who is undesirable to the male population. In other words, I can't get a date and am suppose to accompany him as he himself does not have one." I say the last part rather rapidly and furiously.

Draco sits down on a forest green armchair opposite to me. " Granger, I've said this a billion times, Weasley is nothing more than a delusional, jealous git. And you should pay no attention to the words he says." 

I smile a bit at him. "I know. It just hurts. I mean I know I'm nothing special, probably not even that pretty, but from someone who's supposed to be my best friend?" I look down at my toes.. " I've spent my whole life hearing that I'm not special. I just don't like how he can even think to use me as some kind of a last resort."

Draco scoffs at that. " Granger, if you think your not completely and utterly gorgeous, then you're the delusional one." He kneels in front of me and tilts my head to meet his eyes, " You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Don't you ever doubt that. Weasley is nothing but a red headed buffoon, especially if he can't see how special you are."

"You really think so?" I mumble shyly, a blush coating my cheeks.

Draco smirks, " I know so. Now stop think about that imbecile and tell about your date to the ball." He commands cockily. 

I look up at and smirk, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh come on, just tell me know. I'll squeeze it out of in the end."

I grin even broader. "You can try but you won't succeed. But enough about me. Who is the almighty Slytherin prince taking to the ball?" I tease.

Draco scowls. "The almighty Slytherin prince is forced into going with a certain pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, curtsy of his family." You could practically feel the hatred oozing of his entire being. His distaste for the series of events made me really happy for some reason.

We continue chatting on about the ball and everything else that's currently going on for an entire hour before we leave. Unfortunately, for Draco, Hermione's date to the yule ball still remained a mystery. So as they drifted of to their own set of friends, a certain blonde haired pure blood continued to contemplate who the brunette's date could be.

*-* ###TIME SKIP### *-*

I was out in the court yard reading my book while the boys were having a snowball fight along with Katie and Angelina. Fred and George were each going to the ball with Katie and Angelina respectively. After my fight with Ron, Harry found out that Ginny was going with Neville, making Ronald's plan a complete failure. Never the less, they still had dates to the ball. Harry would go with Parvati Patil and Ron her twin. Harry found me the day after the fight, apologizing profoundly on behalf of Ron. But unlike the raven haired boy, Ron had yet to apologize, but I guess that I kind of expected it. 

I also wrote a letter to Sirius keeping him up to date on all the things going on in the castle. I've been doing so since the start of the tournament when Harry's name was called out. Granted, I haven't been writing every week, but I have managed to let him know a lot in some extremely long letters. Sirius has been really helpful even with the limited contact. He didn't just ask about Harry, he wanted to know about me, too! Between him and Draco, I've managed to keep sane through all the drama this year. 

I glance at the clock tower and saw that there were barely 3 hours till the ball. I collected my stuff and signal the boys that I was leaving. Angelina and Katie left about half an hour ago. I heard a response but payed it no heed as I was already a good distance away.

Draco POV

It's the day of the yule ball. There's about half an hour till the ball and I just started getting ready. My mind was still trying to work out who could possibly taking the Gryffindor princess to the ball. Don't get me wrong. She is more than capable of getting a date, but that doesn't mean she would say yes to just anyone. Potter is going with some Patil girl while Weasley was taking the other. Longbottom is taking the weaselette and all the other lions have dates too. No Slytherin would dare because of her blood status. That leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But surely I would have heard something by now if that were true.

I huff and continue to fiddle with my tie. Running my hand through my hair, I look at my reflection one last time before I leave my room. There are 5 minutes before the ball officially starts and 15 before the opening dance. I enter the common room and join Blaise by the door. Pansy makes her way down latches herself onto my arm. Her vintage green gown hugs her body and shows a bit of her chest. I inwardly cringe in disgust and can't help but imagine what it would be like to take Hermione to the ball instead. "Hi Drakie-poo." Oh god, why did I agree to this again. Oh, I'm gonna throw up. What I wouldn't give to be with Hermione instead.

Pansy drapes herself over my arm and clings to it as if it were her life line. I take a deep breathe and compose myself, trying to not barf right now. I try to push away thoughts of Hermione and different ways to get rid of Pansy and focus on the evening ahead. 

We head down, Blaise and his date - Daphne Greengrass - accompanied us into the Great Hall decorated for the event. The two split up as the went to grab a drink before the dancing began, while Pansy and I went to socialise with other Slytherins. I subtly looked around for any sign of Hermione. 

We gathered around the dance floor as the champions were about to come in with their respective dates. The first to enter was Fleur Delacour along with Roger Davis. Nearly all the boys swooned at the sight of the part veela, much to the annoyance of their dates. Folllowing the Beauxbaton champion was the original Hogwarts champion - Cedric Diggory. He was accompanied by the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. A longing sigh came from the female population of the room including from the green girl on my arm. I looked down to see Pansy gazing at Diggory out in the open. How she became a Slytherin is beyond me. 

My breathe hitched as the next pair waltzed in. I stopped breathing all together in that moment. In came Victor Krum and on his arm, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her soft blue gown twirled around her like a small whirlwind glistening under the moonlight. It pressed against her body, gently hugging her curvy figure. No sleeves were present, showing off her neck and a bit of her breasts. Her once bushy hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with a few curls shaping her face. 

I was mesmerized as Hermione Granger was twirled around the dance floor, laughing her sweet laugh.Her eyes sparkled with joy. Suddenly as I realise who was making her smile like that, an irrational hatred for the Bulgarian champion built up inside me. I couldn't explain it, but a strong desire to push away the young seeker and pull the gryffindor princess into my chest overwhelmed me. 

I continue to watch her till the dance finishes. As it does, Krum leaned into her ear and whispered something. Hermione agreed and Krum pulled away, kissed her knuckles and walked away. Hermione looked around before her eyes looked on me. We stared at each other before she looked down and walked towards Krum, a light blush coloring her cheeks. I also move away and get on with the rest of the night. 

I try and take my mind off Hermione. I dance multiple time with various dance partners, including both Greengrass sisters and Pansy. Despite my best efforts, my mind and eyes keep wandering to the young lady in blue. At first, I only see her and my heart swells at her happiness, but then I see Krum with his fat arms around her and blind rage consumes me. I never let it show, of course. I'm not a Slytherin for nothing.

A while later, after a lot of dancing, I spot Hermione in an extremely heated argument with the Weasel. It looks really bad, and I'm on the other side of the room. I slip away from the crowd and creep closer to the two.

"You are fraternizing with the enemy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ronald!"

"Oh, you bloody know exactly what I'm talking about. He's just using you anyway. He'll get all of Harry's secrets from you, if you haven't given them to him already." Ronald growled distastefully.

"How dare you!!!" Hermione screeched. "I would never betray Harry. Unlike you who abandoned us for a vain attempt for a spot in the limelight."Her hair was unraveling from its carefully placed bun.

"Oh please, you're nothing but a shallow little girl who thinks she knows everything. I bet the only reason _Victor_ is with you is to get in your pants!" Weasel yelled at her. It took all my self control not to pummel him right then and there.

The small crowd that had gathered around lapsed into chaos. Weasley's accusation had sent everyone off into absolutely madness. I watched Hermione closely as she hung her head. Her entire body was shaking in rage and if you looked closely, you could see the tears in her eyes. 

The gathered people fell into silence as Weasley spoke again."Finally getting it are you?" He said triumphantly. "Well maybe now-" 

"How dare you." She spoke quietly but firmly. Looking up, caramel eyes burning with rage, "How dare you! I have spent this entire year doing nothing but studying, researching and worrying about Harry. I stuck by him when no one else did, even his supposed best friend. And while I was working my butt of trying to keep my best friend alive, you were of having your own little tantrum and when something nice finally happens to me you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, just could not be happy for me. No, instead you ruin the one good night I was having this entire year and proceed to call me a traitorous slut." Hermione shouted back. "Well guess what Ronald, fuck you. Fuck you and your never ending jealousy. You just can't be happy for a friend can you? Well until you pull your head out of your ass and learn some respect, you can say good bye to our friendship. Good bye and I hope you have a wonderful night, _Ronald_!"

Hermione twisted on her heel and stormed off in true Snape fashion. I watch her run up the stairs, probably heading to the ROR. I walk up to the Weasel ready to antagonize him some more. "Well done, _Ronald_." Emphasizing On the last word Hermione said to him. "Calling the one friend who was stupid enough to stick with you no matter how much you made her cry. Why, not even I can claim the honor of being able to upset her the most. And believe me I've tried. Yet you have made her cry at least once for three years out of the four she has attended here. Quiet a remarkable friend, wouldn't you agree, everyone?" I ask looking around at all the people currently glaring at him. "Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Potter yelled.

I turn to gaze at him, smirking. "Ah yes, hero Potter steps forward to save the day. Tell me where was the gallant hero when his so called female best friend was being dishonoured in front of a gathering." Scar head turned bright red and looked away. "As much as I'd love to continue this, I have much more pressing matters. Good luck passing your exams without the know-it-all." I exclaimed before leaving them there, flabbergasted. As I leave, I hear scar headed berating the weasel.

I round the corner and race up the stairs to the room of requirement. Reaching the 7th floor, I pace before the portrait thrice before the room opens to reveal the most enchanting balcony I had ever seen. The door closed behind me, only for the wall to be covered in blue roses. The entire room was lit in a blue hue with Hermione and her dress practically glowing in the center. Beyond her was an endless water body that reflected the full moon of the night. Her aIone was practically glowing in the light. 

She turned to look at me when the door closed. My breathe hitched. Somehow, right here and right now, she looked even more radiant. Her hair now surrounded her face, and fell down her back. The features of her face were enhanced. And she looked all around breathtaking.

"Hey gorgeous, you look stunning tonight." I smirk my famous smirk.

She doesn't say anything, just looks away again. A few stray tears stream down here face. "Go away Draco." she replies softly.

" Oh come on, not even a smile? Usually I at least get a smile."

Hermione still doesn't look at me. "What are you doing here. Isn't there a ball you should be enjoying." Okay, progress. At least she is talking to me.

I try again, "Not much to enjoy without you around." I lean over the railing next her and send a wink at her. 

"Please Draco, just leave me alone." Silent tears rolled down her face.

I sigh and reach out to her. Tilting her head to face mine, I question her, "Are you really going to let that ass of a friend ruin such a special night?" I demand. "Don't tell me that you're going to give into his wishes. This is what he wants, to ruin your night." 

She looks away and sobs, "And you expect me to not be affected? His supposed to be my best friend and then he goes and calls me a whore in front of everyone!" She cries. "It hurts, and I hate that it hurts."

Soft music started to play around us.

I grab her hands. "Come on this night isn't over yet. I can still make it extremely _magical._" I pull her toward me as I head away from the railing and toward the centre of the balcony.

"W-what are you doing Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious miss know-it-all?" I tease. "I'm making this the greatest night of your year."

The music revolved around us as I spun her around in a circle. I pull her close and wrap my arms around her waist. We float across the balcony, twirling and gliding all over. Hermione stare up into my eyes as a smile blossoms on her face. I pick her up and lift her into the air, laughing along side her.

We continue to dance for a long time. the moon shines above us, making the entire area sparkle in the moonlight. I lead Hermione back to the railing on which she had previously been crying. The music fades into the background but continuous to play. Hermione leans against and looks up at the night sky.

"So, how'd I do?" I smirk.

Hermione looks at me in with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you do what?"

"How'd I do in making this the most magical night of your life?"

She pretend to ponder over the question. "Well . . . You did make me smile again, so I'd say you get an Exceeds Expectations."

"Only an E?" I glare at her.

"Okay. You get an Outstanding. There ya happy?" 

"Why yes, yes I am." We smile at each other. Hermione leans her head onto my shoulder. "But seriously, thanks for tonight."

"My pleasure. After all I can't let my friend ruin such a special night."

Hermione looks away blushing slightly. "I had lots of fun. You are an amazing dancer by the way."

I grin back, "I know, but you aren't half bad yourself. and if we're going to complement each other, you really do look gorgeous."

Hermione lets out a yawn. "We should probably head back to our dorms least people start to talk."

She chuckles lightly. "Yeah, good night Draco."

"Try not to have too many dreams about me." I reply cockily.

"Maybe in your dreams Malfoy, but certainly not mine."

She stands on the tip of her toes and pecks my cheek before leaving. As she opens the door to go, she glances back at me and winks, a smirk playing on her lips the entire time. I shake my head and head back to the dungeons, reflecting on the remarkably bizarre night I just had. 


	10. Arguments and Agreements

THE DAY AFTER THE YULE BALL

Draco POV

It was a little after lunch and I was in the library roaming the shelves for a book. I hadn't seen Hermione or talked to her all day, except for the tiny glimpses here and there. I can still feel the way her lips felt against my skin. My hand unconsciously moves to said spot.

Hermione catches my eye and smiles. I return her smile with a signature smirk. Unfortunately, I couldn't go over there to see her, as the library had quite a number of people. We share one last look before I return to roaming the shelves and the brunette begins her research.

A few minutes later the library doors banged open and Scarhead walked in dragging a very reluctant Weasley behind him. I push away from the books and focus my attention on the duo. Ever since last night, I've itching to exterminate a certain red-headed pest of a weasel. And with all the dark magic I grew up around, I am more than capable of making it very, very painful. A sinister smirk forms on my lips and I play with my wand as I watch the two idiots halt at Hermione's table.

Potter gently taps on Hermione's shoulder, and the chocolate - eyed genius looks from her latest tomb. "Hey, Hermione. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course Harry. What is it I can do for you?" I scowl at her phrasing of the sentence. The way she expects them to only come to her when they need her. Do those ... those ... DUNDERHEADS not realize how truly special she is.

Potter squirms a bit."Actually, I think Ron here has something to say to you, don't you Ron," glaring at said weasel.

The fool shuffles and fiddles with his hands as he looks anywhere but at Hermione. Only after Potter elbows him does he meet her expectant eyes. "Um... yeah. I just, um. I guess that I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the whole Yule Ball thing and I guess I might have been a bit out of bounds." He admits under Potters scrutinizing glare. My anger rises as I see the way he so halfheartedly and carelessly treats one of the reasons he is still in this place.

Hermione glances between the two. Her eyes keep shifting and I see a certain helplessness enter into her eyes. My entire body stiffens. No! NO! Do NOT tell me she is going to forgive that little no good, son of a bitch after the way he treated her. And wasn't just this time. Years of pain and tears were rained down upon her by his hand, and each time she greets him with a nothing but rays of sunshine. I had to work to earn my forgiveness and friendship. Tell me that she isn't ...

"Come on Herms," Hermione hates nicknames, "It's not that big of a deal. Just forgive me and let's move on. Besides I have a huge essay in potions that I need to complete."

That's it. First, a halfhearted apology that was forced out by Scarhead. Then, he demands help from her! Unable to contain my rage any longer, I slither closer am about to announce my presence. As I open my mouth, Hermione locks eyes with me, chocolate meeting silver. Her eyes widen and plead with me not to get involved. But I can't let the Weasel just say stuff like that, not to her.

"My, my Weasel. What a heart-felt apology." I say sarcastically.

Both Potter and Weasel turn to glare at me. "Shut up, Malfoy. This doesn't concern you." Potter speaks up.

"Of course not. I'm just letting you know, that for all you have done to her, that was such a superb way to say sorry. I mean, it's not like you yelled at your most loyal friend, basically accused her of being a slut, made her cry and did nothing to make her feel better." I drawl out.

"Leave Malfoy, before we make you." Potter says.

"Oh my, I'm soooo scared." I smirk. "And this was only this year. My, if we count up all the things that you've done to her since Hogwarts, I don't know who's worse. You or me."

At this point, I already knew what was going to happen. As both boys cast a spell each at me, I pulled out my own wand and easily deflected both. All three of us had just sent a hex at each other when a magical wall appeared in front of us. Turning, we spotted Hermione with her wand held out in front of her.

"All of you, STOP!" She screeched, her hair crackling around her. Man, even when she's angry, she's gorgeous. "Can't you stop being babies for a few minutes!" She screamed at Potter and Weasel.

"But, Hermione - " Potter started.

"Don't Hermione me! How dare you? How dare you storm into the one place I can find any sort of peace from your constant fighting and problems?" She demanded. Both the dunderheads suddenly found their shoes very interesting. "If you two can somehow realize that you are not toddlers, I will be in the common room trying to find a way to make sure Harry doesn't die in the second task."

Without a second look in my direction, she gathers her things and storms off. Well, without her around, this wouldn't be nearly as entertaining. As the idiots stared, open mouth at the retreating figure of Hermione, I slip away back to the shadows.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione POV

Harry and Ron didn't show up after my little shouting session yesterday. I can't believe those 3. Can't they go a single day without fighting! And Draco honestly! I thought he had changed. But I guess something good did come out of it. I learned that Draco was actually serious about this friendship. I also realized the truth of his words. So I decided Draco was safe Ron is in hot water.

I ignored the boys all day long, well only Ron. But Harry was with Ron so I ignored him too. Only after I get a proper apology from him of them, would I forgive Ron. And this time, Harry isn't going to apologize for Ron. I am not letting that red-headed moron walk all over me.

I went on with my day as usual. But it wasn't in anyway normal. Midday , after lunch, the twins cornered me on my way to Runes. "Hermione!" exclaimed Fred. "We've been looking all over for you." George said.

"Really?" I asked astonished. "Well, how can I help you, boys?"

"We actually came to apologize to you."

"Yeah, with the whole Yule Ball incident."

"A right git our brother was-"

"Complete fool-"

"jerk"

"abomination"

"shame to the Weasley name"

"We honestly can't believe we're related to that rat!"

"Since Percy is still considered a Weasley, I guess that means there are now 2 prats in the family."

"I suppose you're right, less-handsome brother of mine."

"You're jealous of my good looks. But back to our moron of a brother and his scandalous actions-"

"Yes, we must prove to Lady Granger that the Weasley clan does not completely consist of such scoundrels"

"WOW, wow guys." I break-in. "You don't have to do anything of the sorts. I know first hand how stupid Ron can be. And I in no way hold a grudge against any of you for his actions."

"Seriously?"The replied in unison.

"Yes. And you don't have to apologize for him either. It was his actions and he alone will atone for them." I state firmly.

The twins grinned and shared a look. After mentally agreeing on something, they spoke, "Well, if that's the case. Then maybe we could provide our dear brother with a bit more incentive to apologize."

"What an excellent idea brother. With Lady Granger's permission of course." George said, looking at me.

I pretended to be in thought before slowly replying,"Well, I suppose a little incentive couldn't hurt just as long as it only falls on Ron. And if I'm not wrong, you do need someone to test you're products on." I had caught Fred and George creating items for the joke shop they wanted to open after they left school. While I didn't necessarily like pranks nor was I interested in pranking, I could appreciate the sheer brilliance of their items.

"What an exquisite idea idea, Forge."

"Indeed it is Gred. And now that all that is sorted out. We should let the gryffindor princess get to her classes."

"Yes, just imagine the catastrophe if Hermione Granger were ever late to class." Acting panicked

I chuckle at their antics . Then I get serious."Thank you guys. This is really nice of you."

"Hey no problem 'Mione." Fred said sincerely.

"Yeah. You're like another little sister to us. We're not gonna let anybody get away with treating you poorly."

"Even our brother."

"Especially our brother."

I wrapped the twins in a hug before scurrying off to class. A light smile played on my lips.

A little later in the day, Harry came up to me. Transfiguration had just ended, the last class of the day. I started to pack my things. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry send Ron ahead with Dean and Seamus. He walked up to me ."Can we talk for a minute, Hermione" He utters nervously.

"Of course Harry." I smile. After all, he did nothing to me. Yet he looks really tense.

Rubbing his neck he stutters out, "Well I just wanted to apologize." I blink. That was unexpected! "Whatever for Harry?" I ask confused.

"The incident with Malfoy got me thinking. I haven't exactly been a good friend over the last few years now, have I." He states, rubbing his neck.

"Harry, what are you talking about? You've been a great friend!" I exclaim.

He chuckles and cups my cheek. "You really are too good for me. I don't know why you haven't ditched us ages ago. I mean all we do is nag you. You always help us and take care of us, but neither I nor Ron have ever even said thank you. Not once!"

"You don't have to. It's what friends do. And you are my friends."

"See. That's what I mean. Even though we never appreciate you and often are extreme jerks, you still forgive us. " Harry lets go and pulls me into a hug. "I just want you to know that I cherish you and your friendship more than anything. You're like the sister I never had. And I am so sorry for the way I've treated you, for the way I let Ron treat you."

A few drops of his tears fell from his eyes. There were even a few in mine. I wrapped my arms around his torso and clung to it. "I forgive you. And for the record, you're my brother too." I whisper to him. We just stayed like that before breaking apart. Whipping away one last stray tear, we split up. "I've got some research to do. I'll meet you in the common room later." With that, we bid good bye for the moment.

I went to the library and checked out a few books that could help me with my assignments. I started back to the common room but decided to head to the room or requirement for a bit instead. There's a lot more peace and quiet there. Once I got there, I paced in front of the wall thrice. A door appeared. it opened to reveal a beautiful room with a large work table, a lounge area and a piano in the corner.

I sat down and started to work on my homework. After a while, the door opened again to reveal Draco Malfoy. I greeted him with a wide smile. My earlier irritation with the platinum blonde vanished. After all, it was technically him that caused the shift in Harry.

"Hey Hermione. Still buried in work I see." He commented.

Grinning in reply, I say "And you're still causing chaos at every waking moment."

"What can I say? It's just one of the many responsibilities of a Slytherin." He smirked.

I chuckle at his antics . Before turning serious, "But really, I would appreciate if you didn't start a fight with my friends every time you saw them."

Draco scoffed. "I don't get why you hang out with those idiots. You're so much better than them." He said folding his arms.

"Come on Draco, there my friends. I don't go around causing your friends trouble now, do I?" I ask. "Please, just don't pick on them every hour of the day." I pleaded with the Slytherin Prince.

Sighing exasperatedly, he agreed. "But," He said, "only because it's you who asked me." His eyes softened as they gazed at me. A light blush coated my cheeks.

After that little incident, we spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. About an hour before dinner started, I went back to the common room. After arriving I got to work on helping Harry find a way to breathe underwater for a full hour.

TIME SKIP - SECOND TASK

Draco P.O.V

Hermione and I have had a very steady friendship so far. We meet a few times a week and just hang. But for some reason, every time I'm near her, a fuzzy warm tingle in my chest. I can't seem to place it, but it makes want more and more.

I walk into the great hall and try to spot the brunette, but she isn't there. I let it go since she was probably already at the stand. it is the second task after all. And for some reason, she cares about Potter to a level beyond comprehension.

I ate quickly and make my way to the great lake, where the task would take place. I got up onto the bleachers and once again, look around for Hermione. The competitors gathered at the platform. Potter sprinting down at the very last moment. Still no sign of Hermione, and the weasel isn't here to question either. The horn blew and the champions dove into the lake. Potter looked like he was choking on something. I snicker as Scarhead stumbles around. Finally, he too joins the others in the lake.

Time Skip

We've been waiting for nearly an hour. I have never been so bored in my entire life! And Hermione's not here either! I swear if something doesn't happen soon, I'm gonna hex somebody.

Just as I finish the thought, a weird looking shark head popped out of the water. Is that Krum? In his arms is a suprising familiar looking girl. _Wait, HERMIONE!!! What the hell was Victor Krum doing with MY Hermione? Why was she even down there in the first place?!?!? There is no way MY Gryffindor Princess is Krum's must precious possession. Hell, she wasn't his possession in the first place. _I rage internally, grinding my teeth.

I sneak away from the benches towards the lake where Krum and Hermione were resting. By the time I reached, Fleur Delacour was being pulled out of the water and Cedric Diggory had surfaced as well. Hermione was anxiously staring at the lake. Krum was desperately trying to get her attention.

Hermione exhaled a huge sigh of relief as Potter came out of the surface carrying the weasel and a miniature version on Fleur. She pulled them up and started fussing over Potter. A low growl comes out of my throat.

I move closer to the champions as Krum starts to ask Hermione something. I smirk triumphantly as she brushes him off. But fell the anger return when he puts his over large paws through her hair. She smiles at him charmingly at pecks his cheek. She then turns back to Scarhead and kisses him too. My rage sky rockets as her lips touch them. I storm off in fury before I do something unforgivable.


	11. Forging Relations

Hermione P.O.V

Here I was in the library surrounded by books on the history of the Triwizard tournament, defensive spells and charms. Ludo Bagman had just announced that the Third Task was a Maze. The maze was a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and one out of the Three contestants always died. So basically Harry had 1 out of four chance of DYING. Are you freaking kidding me! The boy already has a dark lord out to get him, now the government is conspiring to kill him, too?

I sigh and pack up my books. I have been here since morning, researching various spells and escaping from Ron. He kept on loudly retelling the events of the second task to anyone and everyone who would listen. Except instead of being tied up unconscious, it was a version of him single-handedly defeating a hundred mermen.

I wake back to my dorm, my head filled with thoughts. I contemplated Victor's request for the second task. As I thought about Krum and the next task, I bump into a hard chest. I almost fell backwards, but a pair of strong hands caught me before I could. "Well, look who woke up from her fairy tale fantasy. Ready to grace us, mere mortals, with your presence princess," The Slytherin Prince sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about Draco ?" I ask angrily as I steady myself and step back from him. His grey eyes flashed with something akin to anger and is that, hurt. But it was gone in a second and cold, aloof Malfoy was back.

"Nothing ...just watch where you're going " He growls as he shoved past me without even a second glance and I felt my heartache as I watched him walk away. This heartache was new to me but ever since the Yule Ball I had started noticing little things about him like is beautiful storm grey eyes or how he ran his hands through his hair.

TIME SKIP ~~~  
We were walking back through Hogsmeade after talking to Snuffles a.k.a Padfoot and he gave me some very startling revelations. Igor Kakkaroff was a death eater !! Mr Crouch's son being a death eater. How a man can be so insensitive and hypocritical is beyond me. I was also beyond outraged that Mr Crouch sent Sirius to Azkaban without trial. I mean Come On! Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial. 

TIME SKIP

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. 

Harry saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands — Witch Weekly. The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand."You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!"Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled.

At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside. Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed for a table at the back of the dungeon as usual. Once Snape had turned his back on them to write up the ingredients of today's potion on the blackboard, Hermione hastily rifled through the magazine under the desk. At last, in the centre pages, Hermione found what they were looking for. Harry and Ron leaned in closer. A colour photograph of Harry headed a short piece entitled: Harry Potter's Secret Heartache 

A boy like no other, perhaps — yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes RitaSkeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with a personal loss. Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone can not satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last world Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest."She's ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, HarryPotter's well-wishers must hope that next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate. 

"I told you!" Ron hissed at Hermione as she stared down at the article. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of — of scarlet woman!"Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter."Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron."It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red."If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto the empty chair beside her. Draco let a small smile grace his face at that. He was happy that she finally stopped caring about what others thought. At least he hoped she did.

"What a pile of old rubbish."She looked over at the Slytherins, who were all watching her and harry closely across the room to see if they had been upset by the article. Hermione gave them a sarcastic smile and a wave, and she, Harry, and Ron started unpacking the ingredients they would need for their Wit-Sharpening Potion. Draco had to stop himself from smirking as he saw Pansy's expression. No one except him seemed to have anticipated that reaction from the Gryffindor Princess. Everyone was desperately waiting for the waterworks to tease her.

"There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles."How could Rita Skeeter have known . . . ?" 

"Known what?" said Ron quickly. "You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped, starting to pound up her beetles again. "No, it's just . . . how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"Hermione blushed scarlet as she said this and determinedly avoided Ron's eyes."What?" said Ron, dropping his pestle with a loud clunk

."He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake," Hermione muttered."After he'd got rid of his shark's head. MadamPomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to —"

"And what did you say?" said Ron, who had picked up his pestle and was grinding it on the desk, a good six inches from his bowl, because he was looking at Hermione.

"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else, "Hermione went on, going so red now that Harry could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there . . . or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task. . . ."

"And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented the desk."Well, I was too busy seeing whether you and Harry were okay too —" Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, MissGranger," said an icy voice right behind them, and all three of them jumped, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

TIME SKIP  
Draco P.O.V  
That viper Skeeter! Those vile lies published by that woman in that worthless rag. A Scarlet woman of all things. I had a half a mind to sue her for that. That was a complete pack of lies. No one had popped her cherry yet. The thought of anyone touching her like that outraged me beyond belief. I clenched my fist tightly at the back of the Potions Class to calm myself down. Krum, I never felt this way about anyone else My arse. He literally admitted that he liked her and she was still oblivious to it. It made my blood boil that he even thought to ask her out. She was too good for the Bloody Wanker who switched to a different girl every week. I angrily take my books and storm out of the potions classroom without even casting a second glance at her.

Man....she really screwed my system up. I felt a hundred different emotions in that class. At least half those emotions I'll deny even exist. But man! Who knew a girl could wreak so much havoc in a guys life

TIME SKIP ~~~

Hermione stormed off out of the great Hall with tears in her eyes. That howler was really harsh on her. Don't go after her. She's not worth it. I had to clench my fist and close my eyes to not go after her. But that did not stop me from setting that vile bunch of hate mail on fire. Everyone's attention snapped to that column of fire as students screamed and screeched in fear. Everyone turned to look at Potty and Weaslebee who were just as scared and oblivious as them while those two dunderheads just shook their heads. The fire automatically snuffed out without leaving a single trace of that vile piece of trash called mail. Then, suddenly the realisation hits me: I did that instinctively. No wand. No spell. 

Blaise snaps me out of my reverie "Are you alright there mate? "

"Yeah, why?"I say aloofly hoping Blaise wouldn't catch on. He was one of the only people who could read me like a book. 

"Nothing much...except your eyes were glowing silver while that fire was going on and the fact that when the howler went off you looked murderous." He says looking at my face carefully trying to gauge my reaction.

Alright, Draco. Poker face." Well, that bucktooth did ruin my morning after a very tiring night with a beauxbatons chick and the eyes glowing thing was just a figment of your imagination."

Blaise scrunches up his face in disgust before laughing "Okay...I guess that is fair enough. At least tell me the name of chick bro. Maybe she'll even tire me out."He says with a wink.

I get up from the table and say "Keep dreaming Blaise." and I saunter out of the Great Hall.But boy was I in deep shit

TIME SKIP~~

As I was walking around I was still looking for a way to get over the Gryffindor Princess. But now I missed her. She was like this ray of sunshine in my life. Stop being a cheesy prick Draco. You are Draco Malfoy. Stop being such a sap. I go to the Astronomy tower where I find her of all people . The Universe hates my guts. She was crying and howling in pain as she tried to bandage a bad wound on her arm. Fuck staying away from her . I can't do it .

Third Person P.O.V

Hermione was desperately tryong to heal the damage caused by the Bubtouber Pus to her arm that she did not notice Draco Malfoy's presence in the Astronomy Tower. Not to mention the rumours going around in the school among the girls about Draco Malfoy's skills as a lover caused her insides to boil . She really had no right to be angry, she knew that. It was not like he was her boyfriend or anything . He can do whatever he want with whoever he wants. I really don't care . Draco Malfoy can go fuck himself for all I care. Hermione told herself as she bandaged her arm up . She wasn't exactly mad at him per say . She had just gotten used to him being there by her side when no one else wasn't and she missed him . But that annoying little voice in her head said You do care . You like him . 

She yelled out in frustration and a chuckle resounded through the tower. She knew that chuckle well. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy hair shabby , shirt untucked and hands in his pockets . The source of all her emotional headache was chuckling at her . The thought alone infuriated Hermione but she was too exhausted to say anything.

"What do you want, Malfoy ? Look if you're just here to be a jerk you can go and find some other chick to entertain you. Just get out of my sight" She sighed .

"So...it's back to Malfoy now are we Granger ?" He said with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk. On the inside though , his heart was breaking , his insides were boiling . Her tear stained cheeks and red sore arms made him want to hex whoever did this into bloody oblivion. But she still looked beautiful in a broken kinda way .

The damned arse had the audacity to smirk at me Hermione thought as she turned around as another fresh wave of pain hit her and her emotions go into override and all of a sudden tears start running down her cheeks .

"Just leave me alone Malfoy" she chokes out between sobs .

Seeing her cry made Draco hurt as well and this was completely new for him . He had hurt girls before , seen them cry while he turned them down but he never felt anything before .

He strides over to her "Hey I thought we were friends . Now gimme your hand "

Before she could reply he takes her hands and mutters a series of incantations with his wand and her hand was all better.

"See.....All better " What happened next was something Draco was not expecting. Hermione punched him . Again . He fixed her hand and the bloody witch punched him . He catches her fist before she can punch him once more and said" A simple Thank you would have been enough Granger " as he ducked and caught her other fist too . "

She pulls her wrist free and amidst the tears yells"You behave all heartless and cruel after the second task and don't even look at me and you think you can just walk in here with that insufferable smirk on your face and be all nice again."

After saying that she lets her dam go and she starts crying and comes and hugs Draco and instinctively Draco hugs her back and pulls her closer to him as she whispers into his chest "I missed you so much Draco ."

"If it'll stop you from ruining my shirt , I am sorry I was being a prick Granger." 

Hermione immediately pulls away laughing "Sorry about your shirt, though I guess we're even now and yeah I accept your apology ."

"I guess you're forgetting one little thing Granger."Draco says turning his face towards her

"What ?" She asks offhandly

"My face ." Draco points out as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Yeah.No I'm not gonna apologise for that . You deserved that . But since you asked nicely .Episkey"

Draco looked aghast and groaned in pain as his nasal bone clicked back into place.

"Granger--" Draco starts but was cut off by Hermione "Its Hermione ."

"Did you really have to punch me ? " He asks 

"Yes because you keep saying and doing such infuriatingly stupid things ." Hermione states in a atter of fact tone .

"Now if you don't mind Draco I would like to know why you were being such a hateful little snob the last few days ."Hermione said with her hands on her hips. Her eyes looked straight into his and he gulped . He couldn't very well tell her that he liked her and did not want her six feet near Krum . The way Draco saw it that ended with him getting his nose broken again.

"Well you see Hermione .....I know Krum and I know he is a player . I just didn't want you getting hurt at his hands and you are too bloody forgiving for your own good . Its just that I don't like him -------" Draco tried to explain while running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair .

"Excuse me Draco I do not believe in judging and hating people . ----"

"Hermione , its really for your own good . He's a no good rotten prick "

"Well you're one to talk "

"Okay....lets agree to disagree seeing as you're too stubborn for your own good and also since I am in no mood to argue with you on that . Now onto your problem ....What happened to your arm ?"

"Oh you know the usual ."Hermione said and Draco raised his eyebrows .

"Ugh...Okay it was the after effect of the article Skeeter wrote on me . And before you ask ..no it wasn't just the howlers and mail . Some no good rotten bitches sent bubtouber pus in parcels that exploded and spilt all over my hand "

Draco was practically seething at this point ."Hermione ...you've got to report this or tell somebody . That pus could have seriously harm you and don't give me that it is alright look . It is most certainly not alright."

"No , I'm not gonna give them the satisfaction of seeing me give in and cave-----"

"MERLIN WOMAN ! Now is not the bloody time for you to hold onto your pride ."

"Look who is talking..."

They both stared at each other, neither of them willing to give in until Hermione sighed in resignation and said "Since you're so hellbent to help me why don't you teach me some of those healing tricks you know ."

They spent the next two hours laughing , bickering and going over healing spells . Both realising how much they missed the other one's company .


	12. We Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please do comment and tell us what you think and leave kudos if you like our work .  
Read and Review .  
Enjoy

Hermione P.O.V

It was great to be talking to Draco again. It was rejuvenating to have his sarcastic wit back in my life . Not to mention, he literally threw me over his shoulder and took me Professor McGonagall's office and pushed me in there and promptly disappeared . Jackass .When Professor learnt about what had happened to me she was furious scratch that she was shaking in rage . For the first time in my life I heard Professor McGonagall swear and curse even if it was under her breath . She made a promise to deal with that Skeeter woman herself. I would actually pay to see that one . Professor McGonagall immediately turns her face to me and asks me to give her my word I would go to her if anything like this happened again. I did not want to lie to her . Neither did I want to show a sign of weakness. I look down and wring my hands together. She sighs almost in resignation and asks me follow her .

Imagine my surprise when she leads me to her chambers and asks me to sit in the chair opposite her and join her for a cup of tea and some gingerbread and she just would not take no for an answer . I huff as I take a seat noticing the stubborn resolve on her face .

Out of the blue she starts narrating "Hermione , we Gryffindors were always known for holding onto our pride .....I admit to have a fair bit of that stubborn nature myself ....But I have learnt that , sometimes you need to shed your pride and move on or you will harm yourself even further and in my case , I almost lost my legs altogether ....." She quietly takes a sip of tea as if bracing herself for what was going to happen .

I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to silently continue as I take a bite of my gingerbread as she is thrown into the past.

"I was always weary of the Slytherins, particularly so because Tom Riddle and his bunch of cronies belonged there . But my one true friend was also in Slytherin. Dorea Potter nee Black . " I could see the conflict etched on her face even after so long and I understood that feeling. Even I myself was weary of the Slytherin house , but my one solace during this whole Triwizard Tournament was a slytherin . In fact he was the Slytherin . Draco Malfoy.I almost choke on the gingerbread, I thought all Potters were Gryffindor. Stupid I know . As I recover I ask "Professor , did you say Dorea Potter?"

She smiles at me as if she was waiting for that question "Yes, Hermione Dorea Potter nee Black was Harry's grandmother.Now as I was saying , Tom Riddle always had a group of pureblood cronies around him. Avery, Malfoy, Nott. They were upto something shady alright. Younger students fleed from them and odd things happened here and there. I knew they were behind it. Riddle and I were at each others' throat in classes. But I could not physically do anything to them because they were all purebloods and I was just a mere Halfblood and I once got into a very sticky spot due to that. After that Dorea made me promise her not to go after them like that.But my pride would not let me sit still so I went after them on the Quidditch pitch, everyone except Riddle was on the team and used to end up badly bruised . I was quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team and I was head girl in my seventh year. I was all set for a dazzling career in Quidditch. "

I could not get where this conversation was going but I was shocked . The rule following iron lady of Hogwarts beat people up ?Also I never knew that she played Quidditch let alone captain the team.She must've been good.

"One night I was patrolling the corridors when I see Avery and Nott trying to manhandle Dorea. Even though she was a black she was headstrong, defiant and brilliant and not to mention beautiful. My blood boiled at the sight before me and I pulled Dorea away. Next thing I know I was duelling the two of them and I did not hold back . In retalliation on the final match, they sent a rogue bludger at my spine on purpose . It hurt like hell but I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me squirm so I continued playing . We won of course . But soon after the match I curled up on the ground screaming in pain. The school nurse told me I was too late . That if I had gone an hour earlier I would have been fine . Now I could never play Quidditch ever again . I never forgave them for that." Her eyes were glassy and she was trembling all over . I don't know if it was sadness or disappointment or bottled up rage . Suddenly I begun to understand why she was so hard on the Gryffindor team. She saw it as a way to get back at the people who snatched her dream , her life away from her . I stayed silent as I saw a torrent of emotions wash over her . I silently wait for her to calm down.

"I'm really sorry Professor . I did not know that ...."I say meaning every word of it . 

"Thank you Hermione but that is not why I called you here. You holding onto your pride too much and you're going to hurt yourself in the end and I would hate for anything to happen to you or any of my other lions ." I nod and give her my word 

Äfter that , I just quietly sip on my tea asking her questions about former students and after some time exit her quarters . It is past curfew and Draco was nowhere around me.Sneaky ferret

TIME SKIP~~

The maze was driving me crazy . I still found nothing on how Harry could survive something like that. There was absolutely not a single book in the library about it.Also Viktor would not leave me alone at all. He kept asking me out, showering me with extravagant gifts and pleading with me to visit him in Bulgaria. I tried to talk to Draco about it and his only response was that he himself would deal with Krum. When I disagreed with that , he told me to if I may quote him'Tell him to Shove off . If that doesn't work hex his bollocks off .' When I glared in his direction. He had that damn smirk fixed on his face as he calmly stated 'He can't even say your name right hermy-own-ninny' He imitated Viktor's Bulgarian accent and all my anger at him fizzled out at that and we both sat there laughing our heads off . But I learnt a lesson that day, never mention Victor in front of Draco Malfoy because Draco apparently hated Krum and that stung because his opinion mattered lot to me . Harry was learning every defensive and offensive spell there was to save his ass. Ron was you know being Ron. Not to mention the Krum groupies as I called them kept shoving themselves in my face .

I needed a break. I wasn't getting anywhere with this maze and I needed help. Sirius. I needed to talk to Sirius , because he was the one adult who I could trust and was clever and ingenious enough to know how to tackle a deadly maze.Perks of being a Marauder I guess .

I immediately put on a coat and run out of the Gryffindor dorms evading Filch and the teachers . I only slow down only when I am on the gravelly road to Hogsmeade . My head is on the swivel for a familiar black shaggy dog.BAM! All of a sudden, I am knocked to the ground and my face is smothered in dog saliva. 

A lot of people were staring at me and the enormous shaggy black dog on my lap.I look into those affectionate grey eyes as I get up and run my hand through his sleek smooth black fur as I beckon him to follow me . We climb into his hidey hole . Inside the cave , he is still a black dog. Not Sirius. Did I follow and bring the wrong dog up here . No thats not possible . The dog nuzzles me to turn around and I realise , he was waiting for me to turn around.

"Oh yeah...'m sorry" I say as I quickly turn around .

As the rustling of clothes dies down I ask"Can I look now , Pads"

"Yeah , sure love am all good " He says as I turn around .

He sure looked better than he did last year. But he had nothing on the guy who was best man at Lily and James Potter's wedding. His eyes still had that haunted look, he was too lean though I guess thats what happens when you are living off rats for a couple of months . Except us Sirius has no way of getting reasonable edible food . Well I was planning to change that.

"So..first off who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger ?"He asks teasingly and walks around to examine me but you could see the grin plastered on his face .

I roll my eyes at his antics and take a seat on the cold cave floor opposite him. 

Third Person P.O.V

The playfulness vanished from Sirius' eyes as he notices the dark circles under her eyes and the anxiety on her face . He gives her tired over worked self a once over and his eyes narrow when he notices the bandages on her arm.

"What in bloody Merlin's name happened to you 'Mione ?" He asks her gesturing wildly with his hands in her direction.

She sighs and says "Nothing much.....just worried about this bloody tournament and boy trouble " she mumbles the last bit and flushes a deep shade of red. Sirius'eyes widen along with his grin.Boy trouble.....that was the last thing he expected Hermione to have trouble with. She didn't even consider them a priority .

"Boy trouble uh 'Mione ?" Sirius asks teasingly.

"You weren't supposed to hear that part " She quickly adds

"Well I did ---" Sirius states with a cheeky grin. But Hermione cuts him off and hurriedly adds"But thats not important ..... I need help with Harry---"

Sirius cuts her off and states firmly "It is important . Contrary to popular belief the world does not revolve around Harry and while I want him to stay alive , I care about you as well . You are important to me 'Mione" Sirius fixes her with an intense gaze . Her selflessness surprised him.

" Thanks for your concern Sirius, but Harry needs all the help he can get from me--"Hermione says .

"Let the Weasley boy , Ross or was it Ron . Nevermind thats not the point . Let him help Harry for a bit while you take a break . "Sirius says hoping she will listen to him . Merlin! Did this woman ever hear the term self care. She is hesitant and is about to retort when Sirius indignantly states"'Mione, when was the last time you got any sleep at all? You should take a break and let Ron pull his own weight ."

Hermione gave a mirthless laugh ."Ron. You expect Ron to help Harry with research of all things . He is as unreliable as Snape is intolerable .." 

"What do you mean by that ?" Sirius asked. His curiosity piqued .

"Ron was always jealous of Harry , he always felt overshadowed by Harry like he was second place , inferior to Harry . He was always jealous of Harry for his wealth, popularity, quidditch skills and this year it all exploded when Harry became a champion for the tournament . He became a spiteful brat . Sure he and harry may have made up . But no way in hell am I trusting him with my bestfriend's life" Hermione elaborated.

Sirius was shocked . He had never expected this from the Weasley boy .Harry was keeping in touch with Sirius and mentioned something about it but Sirius did not expect it to be this serious .

But another thing struck him as odd . Usually Hermione went out of her way to stick up for the boys and this was the first time she didn't do that .

"Hermione , What did Ron do ?"

"I already told you what he did ---" Hermione says as she twiddles her thumbs.

"No. I mean what did he do to you ?" Sirius asks again

"We had a huge fight the night of the Yule Ball . He called me a slut and a whore and and said that the only reason Viktor went with me was to get in my pants . " Hermione says slowly ,her eyes fixed on the ground .

"HE SAID WHAT NOW ? HE HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THAT ....THAT FOUL PIECE OF VERMIN . PRAY TELL ME WHERE MY GODSON WAS WHEN THIS WENT DOWN ?" Sirius bellowed . He was seething with rage .How dare he ? He had half a mind to go to Hogwarts himself and give Ron a piece of his mind .

"It really isn't such a big deal Sirius . Ron apologised for it and don't blame Harry he was stuck between the two of us ..." Hermione quickly states trying to calm the furious man in front of her .

Sirius calms down only on the outside though. On the inside he was still trembling with rage . He was gonna have a long chat with Harry on how he treated his best friend .His hand itching for his wand . He realised that she came to him to get help . He was the last person she needed trouble from .

He quickly changes the topic and asks her teasingly "So 'Mione what is this I hear about you and A certain Quidditch player ? "

"Please don't tell me even you have seen that article . I'm telling it isn't true . Rita Skeeter is lying ." Hermione bursts out .

"Hey calm down .....contrary to most of the wizarding world I have a discerning head on my shoulders . Anyone who believes a word that vulture Skeeter says is a poor excuse to the name of wizard kind . Also I have seen you and Harry . He doesn't look at you like that ."

"Like what ?"

"Like James looked at Lily . Like you're the best person on the planet . Like you are the only one that matters . Like he wants to devour you whole ."

Draco's face flashes in Hermione's mind and she finds herself wishing that he looked at her like that as Sirius continues on with his list . His silence snaps her out of her reverie and she says "Of course he does not . Harry is like my brother ."

"But another seeker sure seems to look at you like that ..."Sirius asks.

"No, nothing like that.Viktor and I are just friends " Hermione counters 

"Oh really . Friends ask each other to come visit them all the way in Bulgaria and take them to the Yule Ball .." Sirius asks her with a sly grin on his face .

"How did you know about that ?" Hermione questioned flabbergasted . 

"I was there behind you in the bush." Sirius simply states and gives her a look that says 'don't you dare say it wasnt safe for me and change the subject'

"Now I am dying to know what this boy trouble is ?"

Hermione facepalmed this was going to be a long visit .

TIME SKIP~~

She had never laughed so much in her life as she had done with Sirius . He had given her great advice on the maze and boys like a proper marauder adult would. Though it was very unconventional advice . Thinking about it made Hermione laugh . Sirius insisted on walking her to the castle but she only allowed him to drop her till the edge of Hogsmeade where he pulled her into a rundown alley and changed back into Sirius . Except this time he wasn't Marauder fun loving Sirius Black but concerned Parent Sirius . He made her promise him to chill out and go to McGonagall if anything happened and to keep him posted on everything in her life and thats just three of the promises she had to make.

Hermione P.O.V

I hugged my coat a little tighter around as a strong wind blew . I look up to the sky to see storm clouds gathering overhead . I increase my pace towards Hogwarts remembering my time with Sirius. He taught me healing spells , useful hexes and gave me a class on Romance . Once on the grounds, I see Parkinson and her bitch squad coming my way and immediately turn around and walk in the opposite direction . Towards the Black Lake . As I walk along the shore of the Black Lake , I see a boy sitting on the edge of the lake . A blonde . I see Draco Malfoy on the edge of the lake hair all messy , shirt untucked and crumpled , tie loosened . He looked so hot and I wanted to go and kiss him hard .Hot and kiss whoa where did these words come from ? Lately my traitorous mind drifted to him a lot and whenever I saw him kiss a girl , I would imagine myself in his arms . Bad thoughts 'Mione . He probably has a gorgeous beauxbatons chick waiting for him.He is just a friend . A very hot one . Shut Up Brain . I stop my inner monologue and start walking towards him .

I go really close and he still hasn't noticed me . Wow something serious is up then because he normally is extremely aware of his surroundings and notices me from afar . As I get closer I take a moment to observe him . No you just wanted to check him out . Shut Up Brain . You've been checking him out a lot lately . His grey eyes held a swirling storm of emotions akin to the storm brewing above us in the sky. His face pale and marked with worry. He was sitting with his hands crossed across his knees which were spread slightly apart .

I give up on my traitorous brain and walk towards him and lay a hand on his shoulder and despite the cold weather electric sparks shoot up my arm causing a warm fuzzy feeling to erupt in my chest .

"Draco " I whispered loud enough for him to hear me . Then it happened his hypnotising grey storm clouds met my chocolate orbs .

Draco P.O.V

I mutter angrily as I toss a crumpled up version of my of mother's letter into the lake . She mentioned that Father was happy and excited about something like the good old days along with the usual fussing . But in her letter I caught a subtle underlying note of fear too . 

Now from what I knew of my father if you could call that abusive , bigoted , disgusting son of a bitch father . When he was happy or excited it wasn't good . In his terms the good old days meant the time of Voldemort's reign ,when muggleborns were killed and he raped women and bigotry was at its peak . It was also a time of torment for mother who was who had to play hostess for those vile men . Mother refuses to speak of those days but the fear is evident in her eyes .

Something big was happening . Thats whats gotten father so excited and not the good kind of big . The bad massacre gonna happen kinda big . I was frustrated and worried beyond belief when I came from the Slytherin common room when that no good rotten prick Krum decided to ask for my help . 

Flashback :

"Excuse me , when does the school close ?" Viktor asks me .I wanted to sneer and walk off but I had explicit orders from Snape to be civil .

"You the usual same time as you folks ... Why do you ask ?" I say through gritted teeth and I narrow my eyes when blushes a deep shade of red . Hermione .

"Well I asked Hermy-own-niny to come with me to Bulgaria for the summer break .... Think she'll say yes ?"

I almost growled thinking about Krum having his grubby paws all over my 'Mione .She's not yours . Yet . I thought . 

Flashback end .

I was at the Black lake wondering what to do when I felt a hand on my shoulder as a soft , musical feminine voice whispered my name "Draco". I'd know that voice anywhere . She had been haunting my dreams and thoughts for a long time now ...Hermione . Sweet , Innocent Hermione but underneath all that sweetness lay a passionate woman that I wanted . She was like this ray of sunshine that lit up the world everywhere she went. Enough sappy thoughts . 

I whip my head around and I gasp . She looks so beautiful . Her chocolate orbs with hints of gold . Her hair a mess with some strands in her face . She looked bloody good and I wanted to pull her by her wrist onto my lap and kiss her . The thoughts about my father started fading into the background .

"Hey 'Mione .... What are you doing here ?" I ask as I motion for her to sit next to me on the grass.

"Oh nothing just went to Hogsmeade to get a breather ." She says she sits next to me .

"You mean you snuck out to Hogsmeade . " I correct with a smirk on my face . 

She looks down to the ground and slight red tint covering her cheeks as I continue "Imagine the look on old McGonagall's face when she finds out her goody two shoes Gryffindor Princess is sneaking out to Hogsmeade ."

She turns to glare at me . Her famous death glare that says if you value your life forget this ever happened .

A strong, chilly wind blows in our direction and I see her shiver despite her coat . I put an arm around her and pull her into my side and to my surprise she does not pull away . Instead , She lays her head on my shoulder . Suddenly I am acutely aware of the close proximity of our bodies and despite the cold weather I feel warm . 

I turn my head and ask "There . Does that feel better ."

She simply nods and mumbles "Hmm. Yeah it definitely does . "

Thanks to my very traitorous mind my thoughts started drifting towards a much more scandalous kind . I could easily pull her into my lap from here or just turn around and kiss her . The list of possibilities was endless.

We just sit in amiable silence looking at the waves softly lapping at the shore . 

Her voice pulls me out of my very dirty scandalous train of thoughts by asking me "What happened Draco ? What's bothering you ?"

I immediately stiffen at her words . Should I tell her ? No 

"Nothing 'Mione . It's no big deal " I say as I turn back to the lake . If I looked at her any longer the walls I had built up over a long time would come crumbling down .

"I know its not nothing Draco. Why won't you just tell me whats wrong ?" She says removing her head from my shoulder as her voice takes a dangerous edge . 

Without looking at her I say " It's none of your business---"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS ? IT IS MY BUSINESS because it hurts me to see you hurting when I am not able to do anything about it ." She says forcing me to look at her .Her face saddened by the loss of trust and her eyes were filled with tears . She looked close to crying and that made my heart clench and down came my walls .

"Listen 'Mione , I'm sorry . Don't cry . Please don't cry . Its just that I'm not used to opening up to people ." I sigh as I run a hand through my hair .

I turn my head back to the lake as I feel a pair of arms wrap around on my torso and a familiar head on my shoulder . "You know it helps to get it off your chest Draco and you know you can trust me .." She says softly .

"But --" I start to protest but she cuts me off by saying "No buts . You tell me what is wrong right now or I'm going to shove veritaserum down your throat myself " 

I gulp . She would no doubt make good on that threat . Bloody stubborn witch . I sigh in resignation as I tell her all about the letters from home and my father's sudden change in behavior . She sits silently by my side listening to me patiently .

"I know it's probably no big deal . But I got a real bad feeling in my gut that I just can't shake off ." I conclude my tale and look at her face . I can see the wheels turning in her head .

After a minute of silence she says"Thank you for telling me Draco . "

"No thank you 'Mione for listening to me patiently ." I say sincerely looking into her eyes.

"Well...there's nothing you can do about it from here and your mother wouldn't want you to worry about it and if something bad really does happen then know you're not alone . I got your back ." She says and just as she finishes her sentence , a streak of lightning lights up the sky to show dark , rumbling storm clouds .

"Well we better get back inside . Looks like a mighty storm is on the way ." I say as I stand up and dust myself off and give her a hand to help her up . 

Then we both make our way to the castle continuously bickering about Krum and it was really fun to push her buttons and rile her up.


	13. The Start of Something Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish to apologize for the delay it takes to update. But I can promise weekly updates up until the time my school reopens. I would also like to add hat there is some serious cursing and mention of possible rape in a small part of this chapter. You have been warned. Please do leave reviews and tell us what you want to see and any ideas on the soon coming Dramione relationship are always welcome.

TIME SKIP ~~ After the 3rd Task

Draco POV

I watched as Hermione tried to push her way towards Potter, before he was whisked off. This confirmed it. I knew something bad was going to happen. God damn, I've felt it ever since I got that letter from mother. Hermione and I lock eyes after Potter was whisked away by Moody. There was a grave look on her face and worry clouded her eyes. I gestured for her to go to Potter. With a subtle nod she leaves the field but not before shooting a look of concern.

I let out a soft sigh before placing my mask of indifference back on. I square my shoulder, lift my chin up and curl my lips in an arrogant sneer. "Crabbe! Goyle! Let's go. We're heading back to the common room. There is no point in staying here and I want to confirm with father if what Potty says is true." I march back to the dungeons to find my family owl waiting there. I pull the letter off of her and send her away. I head up the stairs to my dorm and open the letter there.

My dragon,

First off, I am not sure if any the content in this letter is true. But about half an hour ago, your father's dark mark started searing once more. Some one, I believe the dark lord was calling him. If this is true the dark times are ahead of us my dragon. Please be very careful from now on. I don't know what is about to happen or how much danger we are in, but I will do my best to keep you safe from the darkness. Come this summer, we will also be reviewing your Occlumency skills. We are going to take a trip to one of my black family homes in Bulgaria should he have returned.

Please destroy this letter once you have read it.

With much love,

Your mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

I crumble up the paper and set it aflame. I head back down to the common room where the students are starting to pile in. I wake over to the other 4th years who are in a corner together. As I approach they turn to look at me for some form of confirmation. 

"It's true. He's back." I relay neutrally. I watch them carefully for their reactions. Crabbe and Goyle each had a vicious look on their face and Bulstrode and Nott exchange dark looks. Blaise made sure to keep his face carefully blank showing no emotion what so ever while Daphne Greengrass and Pansy both had wary looks on their faces.

Just as I was about to speak up Uncle Severus waked into the common room, not that I ever called him that in public. "I'm sure you all have seen the results of the travesty that has occurred in the maze. I am here to confirm Mr. Diggory is indeed on longer with us." A strangled cry escaped from some of the girls in the room. Some even started to weep a little. "Headmaster Dumbledore has ordered all classes to be cancelled till the students leave on Saturday in 5 days. A memorial feast will be arranged in honor of Mr. Diggory on the final day. I suggest you all rest after this emotionally taxing event. You should begin to pack soon. The headmaster will address you all tomorrow." With a dramatic flourish of his robes, Uncle Severus left the common.

A flurry of whispers break out. The first and second years have looks of deep worry and slight fear on their faces. Some third years also seem slightly scared.

"Enough!" A seventh year prefect called out. "All first to third years head up to your dorms now." As ordered the younger years made their way to their rooms. 

Avery, who was the one to take charge turned to the rest of us. " I don't know how many of you have received word from your parents but I am confirming it here and now. The Dark Lord has returned. Cedric Diggory's death is most probably our Lord's doing." He carefully assessed the people in this room. I too took a look at the occupants. 

Mostly everyone had eager or happy looks on their faces. I spotted a few who with blank looks. "It is time for you of Slytherin house to choose your place in the revolution that will soon be brought about by our lord. Make sure to choose wisely. Now go rest, the Headmaster will be addressing us tomorrow and no matter what we still need to put up a united front."

The rest of us Slytherins left to turn in for the night. Most of them were in small groups no doubt discussing this turn of events and their next move. I let my mind wander to Hermione. Now that the Dark Lord is back I will have to stop associating with her, even in private like we have been doing. Damn, she is already in so much danger. I run my hand through my silver blonde locks. Just when I finally got her friendship, I'm gonna have to let her go.

"Hey Drake." Blaise said coming up beside me. "What are you going to do?"

I looked over at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you plan on pledging allegiance to him? Joining him when we get older." He looked at me carefully.

Blaise and I have a close friendship and have known each other since we were born. I knew that he had no interest in the up coming conflict. He also didn't believe in blood prejudice. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. "Honestly, Blaise." I said, casting muffliato. "I kinda wish he had never come back."

This caused him to freeze and look over at me. "Now that he is, there is probably going to be a lot of bloodshed. Maybe even another war." I look straight into his eyes. "My family is probably going to be in the dead center of it too. I don't want that Blaise."

Blaise huffed, "Well, color me impressed. Looks like that little Gryffindor of yours actually helped you grow a heart." He joked.

My eyes widened in surprise. "How the hell do you know about Hermione?" I demanded harshly.

"Relax Drake." He replied. "I'm the only one who knows. And that's because I saw you guys by the lake about a week ago. Nobody else was there and you know I certainly don't care." My entire body relaxed. I knew Blaise could be trusted not to reveal anything.

"You are really okay with it?" I asked warily.

Blaise answered, still smirking, "Of course. I've got nothing against the Gryffindor. You know I don't care about blood purity and she's pretty cool. We paired up once in Arithmancy. She's actually pretty cool. I think she'd be good for you, mate." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you need to be more Slytherin then ever now. Especially if you want to keep up whatever relationship you guys have." He said seriously.

"Yeah" I sigh, letting out a shaky breath. Even though I had decided to end said relationship just moments ago. 

"Come on mate, lets get some rest." We both walked away. Thoughts of Hermione continued to plague me through the night.

TIME SKIP~~

I wake out of the Great Hall after Dumbledore's speech. It was basically a memo of how He-who-must-not-be-named is back and that is the cause of Diggory's death. He told us about how the Ministry would say otherwise and try to deny it.

I head up to the Room of Requirement and wait for Hermione. I had to make sure I wasn't seen, of course. I knew Hermione would be coming up here to meet me soon. I took a moment to place my 'perfect pureblood mask' on. If this is gonna work, I need to be as direct and harsh as possible. Otherwise, she would try to find a way around this mess. Beautiful, sexy goddess that she - wait WHAT!!! What am I thinking right now. Gaaa! Stupid brain. Stop thinking like that.

Just as I had finally composed myself, the door opened and Hermione stepped through. "Granger." I said, "So, glad you could come. I believe we have much to discuss." Hermione looked at me carefully.

Moving to sit in the chair opposite to me she commented carefully, "Since when do you call Granger. I hope this isn't about the recent development, because if you think that that's going to stop me from being your friend, then you're not nearly as smart as I -"

"Actually it is about the recent development. And there will be nothing to stop." I cut her off. A clash of emotions swirl within me. The pain of having to hurt her, just to protect her was overwhelming. I steel myself and continue, "Do you really think that now that the Dark Lord has returned, I would continue fraternizing with Potter's little know-it-all"

The hurt seeping into her eyes was hurtful enough, knowing I put it there nearly shattered my resolve altogether. "You can't be serious. I know that this past year hasn't been some act. I know you Draco, you do care and you are my friend." She pleads.

"You know nothing and try to remember it's Malfoy." I got up to walk away before I break. "Now, since this has been taken care of, I'll be off. Goodbye, Granger."

The corridor outside the room was abandoned. I closed the door behind me and my control cracked. I place a hand on the wall next to me to brace myself. I heard the faint sound of sobbing from the room. "Whatever it takes," I murmur, "to keep her safe."

Collecting myself, I took a deep breath and head back to my common room.

TIME SKIP~~ After Dinner in the Slytherin Common Room

Draco P.O.V.

I was lounging in the common room after dinner. The conversation I had with Hermione earlier today, still disturbed me.

"Hey" a voice cut called out disrupting my thoughts. "Now that the Dark Lord is back, we can finally show those Mudbloods where they really belong." I realized it was Adrian Pucey who spoke up. 

Flint was immediately up on his feet jumping with delight. "You're right!" He exclaimed.A chorus of cheers rang out from all the students in various years.

"Think of all the fun we could have."

"I've been meaning to get back at a few over presumptuous Mudbloods!"

"It's time we show them their place."

"I would love to have a go at Granger."

The last comment made me sit up straighter than a stick. "No!" My voice rang out through the common room. "Granger is mine to deal." I look at each of the members of the room. I let my anger at their words show through my eyes. "That little know-it-all teacher's pet has been bothering me for 4 years. Nobody is to touch her. She is mine to deal with as I please." A sinister smile formed on my face. My face quickly morphed into a glare. "I will be the only one to mess with Potter's little bookworm. No one else, unless they want to face a Malfoy, understand? Good!"

I walked away to turn in for the night, rubbing a hand over my tired face. Blaise was quick to follow me to the dorms. He gave me a look of silent support and approval, knowing exactly why I did what I did. Now that I have practically claimed Hermione in the eyes of every Slytherin, no one would do anything to her unless they wanted to face me. This would basically give her immunity from all in Slytherin House.

I try to sleep for the night, but for some reason I just can't stop thinking about today. I also can't get rid of that dark feeling that keeps creeping into me whenever I refer to Hermione as Potter's anything. Ugh! I close my eyes and try to let sleep consume me. I'm going to need it to face the next few days before we leave Hogwarts.

I left the Great Hall, the next morning after a small breakfast. We have 3 more days at Hogwarts before it's time to leave. I received a letter from mother today. She told me that the Dark Lord has taken up residence within Malfoy manor. She also informed that she would be there to pick me up from the Hoqwart's Express, after which we will travel directly to Bulgaria. According to mother, father will not be joining us and she has hired a few discrete tutors for me.

The Beauxbaton and Dumstrang students are going to leave today an hour after breakfast. All of them have been saying goodbyes to whatever friends or acquaintances they've made. For some reason though, I couldn't find Hermione anywhere. She wasn't with Potter and Weasley and it worries me. I can't stop thinking that some punk might ignore my warning yesterday and do something to her.

Thinking of Hermione always makes my chest squeeze painfully for some reason. I can't seem to stop thinking about her either. I can't stop wishing I could talk to her again or laugh with her . I want to hold her and keep her by my side. Gah! I don't know where these thoughts are coming from.Actually I kinda do but that is an issue for another time.

"I wish to ask you something, Her-my-own-ninny" I heard Victor Krum say, breaking me from my thoughts. 

I look around and notice Krum and Hermione talking softly in a small corner of the courtyard. Seeing the two of them together sent a bout of anger coursing through my veins. 

"Sure, Victor. What is it?" I overhear. 

Krum slowly turns and takes on of her hands in his, making me want to break his arm. "I wish to invite you to my home. You are a great friend. I vould be very happy if you visit me in Bulgaria this summer." My blood starts to boil from the corner I'm hiding in. 

Hermione beams, gently removing her hand from his grip. "I would love to Victor. Of course, I'm going to have ask my parents about it first. But, I'm sure that I can figure something out.."

"That makes me very happy, Her-my-own-ninny." She gave a slight wince at the way he pronounced her name.

They moved away from where they were standing and continued chatting. I felt angry for some reason. I also had the distinct urge to hex Krum. I walk away fro my corner and head to the dorms to calm down and, if need, let out some of my rage.

TIME SKIP~~

Hermione P.O.V.

I close my latest book with a sigh. Ever since Draco and I talked 3 days ago I haven't been myself. I keep replaying that conversation in head over and over again. I can't seem to actually come to terms with his words. 

I put the books away and leave the library. As I turned the corner, my bag suddenly tears open and all my stuff comes spilling out. I kneel down to pick up my books when a pair of feet place themselves in front of me. I look up to see Adrian Pucey, a sixth year Slytherin looking down at me. 

"Finally found your rightful place Mudblood." He sneered. 

I couldn't help but think back to when Draco found me in a similar position at the beginning of the year, and how different it was. I slowly, mockingly stood up and faced him. 

"No, but I think I found yours. There were a few insects and parasites down there asking you to join them." I reply in my most faux kind voice and an infuriating smile. "Would you like me to reunite you."

A look of rage edged itself on his face. "Why you filthy little mudblood slut. How dare you talk to your superiors that way." He charged at me and backed me into the wall with both his arms surrounding me. " Maybe once I enjoy myself, I'll let the rest of my friends have a turn. I'm sure they would enjoy that." The sinister smile sent a chill of fear down my spine. I fingered my wand, preparing to hex him.

"Pucey!" A voice I would always recognize as Draco's called from behind him. I looked over Pucey's broad shoulder to see the Slytherin Prince. I don't know why but my entire body seemed to go slack with relief. "What did I say in the common room?" He glared.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. I was just having a little fun." He released me from the temporary confinement. "You can't keep such a pretty little whore all for yourself."

"I meant every word I said." Fury clear in his grey blue eyes. "Leave, NOW! Before I make you." Draco growled dangerously. "I'll talk to you later."

He watched Draco carefully before walking away. Draco watched him leave then turned his steely gaze to me. I readjusted my book bag and nervously shifted on my feet. 

"You should be more careful Her- Granger." His voice unexpectedly cut through the silence. "Now that the Dark Lord is back, the Slytherins are getting extremely restless. they are going after muggleborns and bloodtraitors."He looked at me, not a single emotion displayed on his face. It was unnerving. "Try not to get cornered again, I might not be around to help." He muttered .

Draco tried to walk away. I grabbed his wrist before he could get away. "Don't go, please." I pleaded desperately. I hated myself for how weak and pathetic I sounded, even to myself. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing else for us to talk about." He replied harshly, without meeting my eyes. He pulled his hand away and started to walk away again. This time I let him as my eyes started to get wet. My throat tightened and I tried to fight back the tears. No! I will NOT cry about him again. 

I pull myself together and straighten my posture. Plastering a confident mask over my face, I walk back to the common room. I will find talk to Draco later and find out the real reason he is acting so distant. Any idiot can figure out that Draco does still care. And Hermione Granger is anything but an idiot.

TIME SKIP ~~

I finish packing my bags. The train is leaving tomorrow and Cedric's memorial just finished. It was not 3 in the afternoon. As soon as I'm done, I head to the boy's dorms. All of them are of in the courtyard. The room was a mess with half packed bags and clothes spread everywhere. I rummage around the drawers for the map.

"Ah!" Pulling it. "Found it."

I pull out the legendary marauders map and open it up. I search for the ferret's name. After our meeting, if you can call it that, I have gone from heartbroken to determined and annoyed. This time I will have a proper conversation with him and get rid of whatever is stopping him from being my friend. I finally spot his name on the fourth floor exiting the library.

I put the map carefully back, exactly where I found it. When I made it to the fourth floor, I made sure that no one else was around. Luckily everyone was either packing, paying their respects to Cedric or outside. Casting a silencing charm on my feet, I snuck up behind Draco, wand out in one hand. I gently tapped on his shoulder. He spins around and faces me.

"Hi!" I smile cheekily before stunning him. Using 'Wingardium Leviosa' I take us both to an empty classroom. I place silencing charms and make sure no one can enter or leave till I allow it, before 'reviving' him.

He exploded. "What the hell! Did you just kidnap me? Are you crazy? Do you know how badly I could have hurt you. My family isn't just dark in name. We know some very harmful spells. Do you know what could have happened, Hemione!" He rants.

I calmly sit on one of the tables in the room and swing my legs. "Are you finished now?" I smile gently.

He glares at my infuriating smile, which just makes me smile wider. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish or why you brought me here but I'm leaving." He tries to leave only to fail, miserably. 

"Oh come on Draco. Did you really think I wouldn't ward the room so that only I can let anyone in or out. Those hours in library weren't for nothing you know" I say cheekily.

Draco sighs before coming to stand in front of me. "What do you want?" He demands.

"For you to give me the real reason for the way you've been acting. I know it isn't because you suddenly believe in You-Know-Who's stupid ideals." I jump down from the desk and stand face to face with him. "Tell me the truth"

Draco scoffs, "I suddenly decided that he was wrong, what makes you think I just haven't just come to my senses." 

I shake my head and look him straight into his eyes. His beautiful grey-blue eyes that can hide and reveal so much. But some how I can always see through any facade or mask of his simply by looking into them. 

"It's cute how you think you can still lie to me"

I become serious. "I want the truth Draco. You are one of the only friends I have. And a really close one at that." Glaring, I continue, "I am not letting you push yourself away. So god help me, I will find out what possessed you to act like such an fool and make sure you never have such a stupid idea ever again." 

I step closer, caramel bronze meeting grey blue. "Now the truth, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

He looks down and clenches his fists. Then, he cracks. "What do you want me to say!" He screams, making me glad I put up silencing charms. "Don't you realize how much danger you are in?" 

He runs a hand through his hair. "The Dark Lord is back, Hermione. The Dark Lord! All the Slytherins are acting up like never before. They want to kill you Hermione. And if they know just how precious you are to me, they would torture you to get to me." He shakes my shoulders, fear clear in his features. 

"You are already on every Death eater hit list because of your connection to Potter. Damn it Hermione! Why can't you just let me try to keep you safe?" He begs in the end.

A few tears trickle from his eye down his face. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. Draco jerks at the unexpected contact. He slowly returns the hug and buries his face in my hair. We stay like that for a while till his crying stops and a little after that. After sometime, I dislodge myself from him. I wipe away the remains of his little breakdown. 

"I know the kind of danger I'm in Draco." I reply softly. "But even if I wasn't close to Harry Potter or friends with Draco Malfoy, he would still be after me. I'm a muggle born. He'd be after me anyway."

"Don't remind me." He murmurs, eyes downcast.

I gently lift his face up till our eyes meet and smile. "But I'm not going to let that stop me from living my life. 'Cause as soon as I do that, as soon as I start pushing people away or stop being a know-it-all or stop trying and overachieving is when they win." I declare, never breaking eye contact. "I'm living breathing proof that everything those purebloods believe is wrong, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them stop me from living my life. They won't stop. So please, don't push yourself away from me."

I pull Draco into another hug and lean my head against his chiseled chest. My heart rate picks up as I feel Draco pull me closer. He leans down, resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Okay" He whispers into my ear. 

I hold my breath. "Okay, I won't leave. I'll be right here. I promise."

I let out a sob. "Thank you." I breath out. "I have missed you so much." I guess now it's my turn to cry. I weep into Draco's torso as he held me. As I let out all my tears he whispered reassurances to me about how he missed me as well and he isn't going to leave. I let out all my bundled up emotions. From the sadness of Cedric's death, fear of You-Know-Who's return to surprise of Draco's actions. 

After I finish the water works, Draco and I spend the next two hours talking about the most random topics, always keeping the conversation light and happy. In the end, Draco has to go so that we can keep up our cover. We had already decided to work on a secure way of communicating as soon as we came back for fifth year. 

I leave that room to go find Ron and Harry much more relaxed than before.

TIME SKIP~~

I looked out the window as Hogwarts Castle vanished in the distance. Draco stopped by at some point in the ride, taunting Harry and Ron with the usual stuff. When he looked me, my cheeks heated up a bit and I my stomach felt a little funny. 

I thought about the connection between me and Draco. I'm ever so grateful that I gave him a chance at the very beginning of the year. I can't wait to see him again. I don't think I'll be able to wait all the till September 1.

But I can't help but worry about him. Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I'm afraid of what will happen. Looking around, I know that no matter what, I won't allow my friends to come to harm, especially Draco.

The fuzzy feeling whenever I thought about Draco returned. I snapped out of my thoughts and got my trunk. I pecked Harry on the cheek and hugged Ron. I glance around and my eyes meet Draco's. We share a small smile not noticeable by anyone else. My face turns slightly pink as I follow my parents out of Platform 9 3/4 and into the muggle world.


	14. Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note :Guys! We are seriously sorry for not updating for 2 months .We know how annoying it can get . But we are in Grade 11 in India (All indian kids will get this .) , so we've been under a ton of stress . We've been extremely busy with tests and all . Hopefully this double update makes up for it...

Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Daniel Christopher Granger (Hermione's Dad)   
Kylie Jenner as Jane Aliza Granger née Ashword (Hermione's Mom)   
Kendall Jenner as Samantha Lilanne Ashwood (Hermione's maternal aunt)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione's POV

I finished my piano practice and went to help my mother, Jane, with dinner. My father wants me to keep in touch with my muggle studies (not the Hogwarts class, things like science and math) and piano lessons. Each break, I'm given a little booklet with all the material of what I would be studying in muggle school and I was tested on it a week before I go back to Hogwarts. My dad wants me to be proficient in all muggle subjects. He always said that 'knowledge is power and insisted that I learn in case I ever need it. 

My mom is a lot more easy going. She agrees with my dad but doesn't but as much stress on it. She's always been big on love, too. She has always told me that I should only ever marry for love. When I was little she would always tell me about the love story between her and dad.

Father joined us at the dining table. I waited till everyone finished eating to ask my question. "Mum, Dad I was wondering if I could go visit Aunt Samantha this summer. It has been awhile since I've seen, in fact the last I saw her was on my 11th birthday. There are also a few friends in Bulgaria that I would like to see."

Dad folded his arms. "I don't know. What kind of friends are we talking about?"

"I've met a few people from the Bulgarian school of magic when an inter-school competition was held this." I explained. "Plus I really want to see Aunt Samantha again. Please father can I go."

Mum turned to dad, "I think it's a great idea Daniel. This way you can also go to that dentist convention in London next month."

"Fine." Dad considered. "But you still have to keep up with all your work." He said sternly.

I was delighted. "Of course dad. Thanks mum." I kiss both their cheeks and rush upstairs to write a letter to Harry, Viktor and Ron."

I hear a knock on my bedroom door just as I'm done writing my letters to Harry and was working on Victor's. I turn around to see my mom standing at the door. "Hi sweetie. You father and I have discussed the trip to Bulgaria. You'll be leaving on in 3 weeks. We can call your Aunt up and double check with her as well." My smile widened.

"Thanks so much, mum." I exclaim. "This summer is going to be so much fun. I should finish my school work right now."

Mun moves from the door way and sits on my bed. "Now Hermione is there a specific reason you are so keen on going to Bulgaria. Like maybe a certain boy perhaps." She smirked.

I stop writing for a sec. "No not particularly." 

"Oh come on sweetie. It's only you and me in the room. Tell mommy who he is."

My entire face flushed in embarrassment. "MUM." Then I mumbled, "It's not like that."

"Ah!" My mom jumped in triumph. "I knew it. There is a guy. Come on, tell me what he is like? how does he look? Is he smart?"

"Well," I start hesitantly, "I met him in the tournament I mentioned. He's actually really smart, he was the representative of his school in fact. But I'm not sure if I actually like him or not." The ball was rolling now. "You see, there is this other guy as well. Do you remember Draco Malfoy?" When my mom nodded in confirmation, I continued. "He apologized at the beginning of the year and we became friends. I mean no one else knows about it. But there's a completely different side of him and every time I'm near him my insides feel funny and I can't stop smiling." I look at my mother. "Do you know why I feel like this?"

My mother smiled softly, "I think you just found your first love, Hermione. That's the one you always remember. But you can stress about that later. I think it's time for bed."

"Good night, mum." I reply softly.

"Good night Hermione."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun poured into the room. I groggily got up and completed my morning activities. I went downstairs to get ambushed by the smell of bacon and eggs. 

"Hmm. That smells good." I moan.

My dad looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Good morning, Darling. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," I respond.

"Come get your breakfast Hermione." 

I grabbed the plate mum set out for me. "Thanks mum."

"I'm sending an email to your Aunt today Hermione. I'm sure your mother has informed you that if she gives the okay, you'll be leaving in 3 week."

I walk over to my dad and hug him. "Yes she did. Thank you so much, daddy."

"Like I could ever say no to you sweetie." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Just make sure you keep up with your work. All that magic might not help you in this world and you might need it."

"I will. I've never let it effect my work before. In fact I'm pretty sure that it's helped me." I swallow some eggs and continue, "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Enough about school work." Mum demands. "Tell us about your year at Hogwarts. It seems to have been a lot of fun will the whole Tournament thing you were taking about."

I didn't know what to do. My parents freaked out about the whole Sirius thing last year. I wasn't sure how they would take the events of this year. On one hand they deserved to know what was happening but on the other it would make them worry and they might pull me out of Hogwarts. I can't leave, especially not now.

"It was actually pretty risky . Beauxbatons, a French school and Durmstrang, a Bulgarian school are the other 2 schools that attended. Members of each school would enter there names in a cup called the goblet of fire, which would later pick out the participant most suitable for the tournament. There are 3 perilous tasks that the champions must face. At the end the person who gets the cup from a series of trials wins for their school. Hogwarts won of course." I explain.

I talked about the rest of the school year, how Draco and I became friends and Viktor took me to the Yule ball. Dad didn't like that part too much. After a while mum went to work on the garden and dad left for the garage. I went up to my room, heart heavy with guilt. I hated lying to my parents.

I sigh, closing the door behind me. No matter if my parents know or not He-Who-Must - no, V-V-Voldemort is back, and I can't just leave without some defence mechanism in place. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. I don't know what to do. I can't place any wards around my house without alerting the ministry and even if I did they probably wouldn't hold long against Death Eaters.

"Sirius!" I whisper shout. I jump up from the bed and start penning a letter to Professor Lupin. I may not know where Sirius is but he will. Luckily, Professor Lupin gave me a muggle address I could send my letter to, in case of an emergency. I think this qualifies.

I finish my letter and quickly head to the post office. I come back and start reading up on some of this years science syllabus.Suddenly some one knocks on the doorway.

"Hey, can I come in." My dad asks from the doorway.

I jump up and open the door wide for him. "Of course dad. What can I do for you?" 

I sit on my bed and my dad takes a seat on my desk chair. "You know Hermione, there are 2 moments that fathers dread the most. The first is when their little girl grows up and the second is when a guy takes them away." He looked at me. "Ever since you returned home, I can't help but feel like one of things if not both have come true." He comments ruefully.

He picks up a picture of us when we were little. "I just hope that even with all this magic you're surrounded by each year, you don't forget about you plain old boring parents."

"Dad, what are you taking about!" I blurt out. I wrap my arms around him and clung to him the same way I did when I was five. "I could never forget about you and mum. You'll always be my dad and I'll always be your little girl. No matter how old I get or what boy shows up, that's never going to change."

"I know and I know I don't say it nearly as often as I should but I am so proud of you Hermione. You are the most beautiful, brilliant daughter anyone could ever ask for."

"I love you daddy. You're the best dad a girl could ask for."

"I love you too, darling." He then pulls away from me and jokes, "But try not to go off with some boy on this trip."

"Daddy!" I screech. "Even if some boy actually thought of me like that, there is no way I would ever do such a thing." I huff in indignation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TIME SKIP~~

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Hermione!" Yelled Samantha Ashwood.

"Aunty Sam! I've missed you sooooo much." Hermione hugged.

"I've missed you too. Oh we are going to have so much fun. We are going to the beach and museums and you can show me the other side of it too. This is going to be the greatest summer ever!" She screeched. 

Samantha is a high-grade well paid lawyer and senior partner at the Ashwood-Pearson law firm. This means that Hermione's summer is going to be a bit extravagant. Samantha is very fond of spoiling her favorite niece, and very capable of doing so. The aunt and niece duo got into a oxford white modified Ford Mustang. They drove to a fast food joint and grabbed some burgers, fries and drinks before heading to Aunt Sammy's bachelorette pad.

They crashed onto the couch and dived into the food.

"So my sweet niece. What has you coming to Bulgaria?" Sam asked.

Hermione swallowed before answering, "Don't you believe that it was to see me my favorite Aunt."

"Oh Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I'm your Aunt. I know there's something else that brought you here. Soooo, spill!" Her aunt encouraged.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well there is this guy that I met last year." Her aunt grinned. "And he may or may not have invited me to Bulgaria. So I may or may not have decided to visit my favorite Aunt and see him as well."

"Oooh! A boy. Tell me all about him."

"His name is Viktor. Viktor Krum. And he is said to be one of the youngest and greatest players of a Wizarding sport." Her Aunt was there when Hermione found out she was a witch, which was a huge relief, because Hermione hated to keep things from her aunt. "He is actually really smart, but he's just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Sam asked, confused. "If you traveled all the way to Bulgaria to see him, I doubt he is just a friend."

Hermione just shrugged. "Except he is. A lot of really confusing and invigorating things happen at the end of the year and I just really wanted to spend some time with you. If Viktor invited me over, then what of it?"

"Okay. Well how did you meet him anyway?"

"Ugh." She groaned. "So basically, Viktor was the representative of his school in a competition held at my school. Because of this he had to spend a lot of time in the library. And where he goes, his merry band of giggling bimbos follow. They came into the library, my domain! And disrupted MY study time." She huffed angrily. Her aunt just laughed. 

"Wow. They are either really brave or really stupid."

"Finally one day, I just went up to him slammed my book shut and asked him to take his groupies and go else where before storming off. Then all of a sudden, a few weeks later, he's asking me to the Yule Ball! I was so shocked that I just said yes."

Samantha let out a low whistle. "Talk about moving fast."

Hermione laughed. "I know. We talked a bit after that and he turned out to be alright. Granted, he still can't say my name properly, but he's cool."

"And then at the end of the year he wanted a chance to sweep you of your feet so he asked you to come to his home for the summer." Aunty Sam deduced.

Hermione nodded, confirming what her Aunt said.

"But, regardless of if you like him or not, how about we have a little fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked warily.

Sammy smirked. "You're 15 now and guys are going to be paying attention. With a little effort, you could have any boy you want. It's time to show the world what kind of a bombshell Hermione Granger can be. And I'm going to be there every step of the way."

The next few day was spent having the most fun they could possibly have. Hermione was now the proud owner of a brand new wardrobe and makeup set. The girls had a spa day and spent another at the beach. They went to a restaurant for lunch each day and order take out for dinner. Needless to say, that had to be the best 3 days of their lives.

Unfortunately, Samantha had to get to work the next day. Samantha drove them to a food court near the beach, not far from where they lived. Hermione went to order the some drinks as her aunt grabbed them a spot to sit. 

Viktor, who was still communicating with Hermione, knew of her arrival in Bulgaria. While he was disappointed that she wasn't coming to stay with him, he was delighted that she did visit. He promised to meet up with her at this beach. From the food court, they could see everything, so the girls waited for Victor while enjoying their drinks.

After about 15 minutes, Hermione spot Viktor at the beach. He looks so out of place in the muggle area, it's hilarious. Letting him stew in his misery for a while, she finish her drink. She point out where he is to her aunt and they say their good byes. Sam follows Hermione as she sneaks up behind Victor.

She tap his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Hi!" Hermione wave.

"My-own-ninny," She cringes at that. Her aunt makes a small noise. "I did not see you. You look vonderful. Shall ve go? There is much I vish to show you about wizarding Bulgaria."

"Of course. But I'd like to introduce you to my aunt first." Gesturing to the woman beside her. "This is my Aunt Samantha. Aunt Sammy, may I introduce you to Viktor Krum."

Viktor took Sam's hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam."

"I expect you to keep my niece safe and bring her back at exactly by 5 o'clock max. Understand?" Sam glared, clearly not impressed with Krum.

Viktor just nods in return. Sam and Hermione say a short goodbye before she leaves. Viktor, who is now an adult in Wizarding Society, apparated away from the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was browsing through a quidditch shop in Vitosha Boulevard, the Diagon Alley of Bulgaria. He left the shop, sighing. He was bored! None of his friends were around and his classes in the morning were starting to drain him. He walked around the street for the bazillionth time not knowing what to do when he heard a soft laugh behind him. 

Draco P.O.V. ~~

I turn the corner to see VIKTOR BLOODY KRUM with MY GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS. I see flashes of the Yule Ball again with Hermione in his arms. She is laughing at something that the quidditch loser is saying. He has his arm around her and seems to be showing her around. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and I have to clench my fist from knocking his front teeth out . Dammit !!! What is wrong with me ? I shouldn't feel like this for both our sakes . This isn't good .No it most definitely wasn't good . But lately I was feeling and dreaming about a lot of stuff that wasn't healthy or rational . I seemed to have no control over my traitorous mind and body when it came to her .I sigh as I run a hand through my hair in frustration . First the Dark Lord is back and now this .

Seeing them head my way I quickly hide myself in a back alley not wanting to be noticed . As they pass by my hiding spot , I could see her eyes light up and a light pink blush coating her cheeks as she laughed to something he said . I would have given anything to swap places with Krum right now and be the guy making her blush----wait what ? Where the hell is this coming from ?

I see her cringe when he says her name wrong . The bloody son of a bitch thinks he's good enough for her when he can't even say her name right . 

I follow them from a distance for some time my scowl and rage growing by the second . She stands up on her tip toes and place's a kiss on Krum's cheek . That is when I lost it . I let out a growl and clench my fists hard enough to draw blood . If I didn't leave now , Krum would be in real bad shape . The thought her lips anywhere near him makes my blood boil as I portkeyed away home to hex something or punch something.

I appear in the living room, mother was not there. I head to the training room where mother makes me practice everyday, improving my combat skills. I enter the room and start throwing blasting curses everywhere. I pour my anger and frustration into my magic. Once I calmed down enough I head to my room to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TIME SKIP~~

Hermione's POV

I had gone out with Victor twice so far and planned to meet him once more later. I've been spending the rest of my time with Auntie Sam. We have been everywhere from the beach, to the mountains with a spa day thrown in. Today, she's taking me to a Michelin star restaurant called Cosmos. I am wearing a simple black dress and heels. I straighten my hair and add a touch of make up. Aunt Sammy has been trying to get me to dress up a bit more.  
Aunt Sammy is wearing a similar dress with a few pieces of jewelry and a clutch bag  
The food there is soooo good. My aunt and I are waiting for the entree and chatting. I look around and take in the architecture of this place when I spot someone with platinum blonde hair. Literally 10 feet away from me is the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. I spot him with his mother talking about something. He looks up and meets my eyes. My jaw is hanging slightly open and Draco's eyes widen after a fraction of a second. 

I bite my lips and blush a bit. He looks as delicious as in that muggle black tuxedo and green tie. The tuxedo fits his form perfectly while accenting those muscles he got from Quidditch. I feel someone shake my arm and I look over to see my aunt looking at me with questioning eyes. 

"Sorry, I think I saw someone I know." I reply.

"Well the entrees are here now so eat up." She said. "By the way, that guy you were staring at, he wouldn't happen to be Draco Malfoy, would he?" She smirked.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Aunt Sammy!" I looked away blushing and muttered softly. "Yes, he is."

"Aha, I knew it. Well he certainly looks as handsome as you said he is." My cheeks were now the vibrant color of Ron's hair. "I can't wait to meet him. But for now eat your food."

Through out the whole meal, Draco's eyes and mine kept meeting. I still kept a steady conversation with my Aunt as we finish our food. as soon as our plates are taken away. I look at Draco and gesture for him to meet me in a corner of the restaurant. I inform my aunt before walking away from her. Draco is soon to follow meeting me the corner.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

He smirks, "Well hello to you, too Hermione. You look wonderful. I am fine. How are you?"

I roll my eyes. Still a typical prat. "I'm good. Now mind telling me why you are in Bulgaria."

"It's summer time, Hermione. Most people go on vacations with their family and friends. I am here with my mother, as you can see. It's like how you are here with Viktor Krum." He says gritting his teeth slightly as you said the last part.

"I'm not here for Krum. I'm here with my Aunt Samantha. Viktor is just a friend I'm seeing on this trip." I clarify, a little bit confused.

"Mmmh, I'm sure he's just a friend, isn't he?" He comment scathingly.

"Uh, Yeah. He is. Anyway it's really good to see you." I smile. "You better owl me. Now that I know you are here. We are definitely meeting up, okay?"

Draco nods slightly. I beam. I raise up on my tip toes, when did he get so tall, and peck his cheek.

"We should go, don't want anyone thinking you went missing now do we?" I quickly go back to my table just in time for desert. For dessert I am having a dark chocolate cylinder with smoked hazelnut praline and salted milk ice cream. 

My aunt is sitting across from me with an amused smile an her face. I just look over her shoulder and straight at Draco. I scoop up a bit of the ice cream and dark chocolate and take a bite. Draco turns an interesting shade of red as he watches me. My eyes flicker away, a light blush once again colouring my cheeks. I enjoy the rest of my desert and before I know it, it's all gone. 

We were finally leaving and I subtly wave goodbye to Draco. Unfortunately, my meddlesome matchmaking aunt, has seen the entire exchange. So I am spending the rest of my ride home and my night telling all about Draco and what happened. Now isn't this going fun. Please, note my sarcasm.

"Sooo, that was Draco huh?" 

"Mmh."

"You two seem closer than expected."

"It was a tough year. He helped out a lot."

"Hmm. Seems strange for you to have opened up to someone who has teased you for three years now."

I blush a bit. "Well Draco is... disarming. He has this charm to him."

"Well he certainly seems to have charmed you that's for sure."

"Aunt Sammy!!"

"Oh relax. Just make sure not to do what I wouldn't do."

"But you would do anything!"

"Precisely .And make sure to use protection." She teased .

"Aunt Sammy!!" I shrieked. "I'm only fifteen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

The next morning Hermione was lounging around at home when a beautiful owl swooped through her window and perched itself on the table counter.  
"Well hello, beautiful." Hermione cooed scratching the exotic creature behind his ears. She reached for the letter tied to his leg. 

Dear Hermione,

Good day, love. This is Damon, my personal owl. He has been instructed to wait for your response. Damon also enjoys small strips of meat and crackers.

I hope you are doing well, even though I hardly think it is possible to get into trouble within the time we last saw each other at Cosmos. But you never know with you Gryffindors so I have asked regardless.

In was a delight and a pleasure and surely a surprise to see you last night. I am pleased to know that Krum was not your main attraction in visiting Bulgaria. I have been here a few times as mother has a summer house here. That is in fact where we are currently residing. I hope you will allow me to accompany you around now that we have ran into each other.

I wait your response, princess. Do try not to keep me waiting for too long. I fear I may not withstand it, especially after the serious case of Hermione-withdrawal I have suffered so far.

The ever dashing Slytherin Prince,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Hermione laughed at the letter. It was just so over board and set in such a Malfoy way. She gave Damon another scratch behind the ears and found a few crackers for him. Hermione found some spare parchment she brought with her and grabbed a pen from Samantha's desk and started writing a response. She tied it to Damon's foot and gave him one last scratch before sending him off. As soon as he flew out the window, she shook her head and returned to watching The Mentalist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was practising his spells and duelling when Damon finally returned. He had been a bit worried that the letter was too overzealous and kinda nervous to see Hermione's response.

Dear Prince of Ferrets,

I am doing just fine for your information. It is highly offensive that you think I would get into trouble in less than 24 hours. That's usually Harry's job. I'm just the unfortunate friend who stands with him. 

I'm really glad I saw you too. And I would love to meet up for a rendezvous at some point. I'll make sure to check with my Aunt and correspond with you about a suitable time. I have some plans for the next few days, but I'm free next week. And what is it with all you boys and Viktor? He just asked me to the ball. Since he was the first person to do so, I said yes. That doesn't mean my life revolves around him all of a sudden. Yes he is the reason I thought a visit to my Aunt would be a good idea but that is it. I swear all of you act like overprotective brothers or jealous boyfriends, the way you go around questioning everything that happens between me and Victor.

Anyway. Yeah, I think next week will be good. I'll make sure to check with my Aunt and let you know the details. Let me know when you are free and if you have any place in mind we could go to. 

Try not to die from Hermione-Withdrawal (Cue eye roll). It would be a shame if you died that early.

Gryffindor Know-It-All,

Hermione Jean Granger

Draco smiled softly as he read through the letter. It definitely soothed a part of him, having read the part about Krum. He was still upset with the Bulgarian Seeker though, having burned all of his Krum merchandise and using what was left as a dart board. He still couldn't get over that sea of rage that took over whenever he saw him with his Hermione.

But Draco's cheeks did flush a slight shade of red when he got to the jealous boyfriend bit in the next line. Now, Draco only wished that could happen. In the first few weeks of the summer holidays, he had realised and acknowledged his love for the Bushy-haired bookworm. But, with the Dark Lord's return he has been pushing those feelings deep inside. However, he just can't seem to keep away from her .

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and put the letter away. He went back to practising the spells. He'd ask his mother about when he would be free at dinner and send her a response in the morning. For now, his tutors have a long day of assignments and training waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. And, So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://em.wattpad.com/03e529afb8a40eae80116a47c21a3990a6e2e89f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f753044717848726f5432545268773d3d2d3930333436393338362e313632303936306235386637366235653239313137373633363537342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280  
(Link to Hermione's date look)

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.~~

Samantha noticed that her niece was much more chipper today . Actually she seemed to have a spring in her step ever since she saw that Draco Malfoy . She shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair in frustration as slams her case file shut . She found no way to nail this misogynistic jerk's hide to the wall and Samantha Ashwood didn't like it when she lost. Not that she loses often , quite the opposite as a matter of fact .Hearing her groan of frustration , Hermione walks into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on her face as she said "Morning Aunt Sam."

"Morning sweetie . Sleep well ?"

"Like a log ."Hermione takes a cup of coffee and jerks towards the case file "Tough case ?"

"Not tough, frustrating . "Sam says with a groan .

"Who's the client ?"

"Ferrari ."

"Are you freaking kidding me ??? Ferrari ??"Hermione asks blinking twice . Hermione was secretly a car enthusiast at heart .

"No."Sam says simply like it wasn't a big deal . Hermione shouldn't be surprised . Samantha was one of the best lawyers in this side of the world . Hermione blinks twice and asks "So what happened ?"

"Old man Enzo Ferrari passed away two weeks ago and the current CEO Robert thinks I'm not capable enough all because I'm a freaking woman . What's worse he is gonna throw old man Enzo's dream down the drain for a quick buck which will screw with Ferarri's image and finances in the long run . "Sam says running a hand through her black curls, anger oozing from her voice.

"English please."Hermione says.

"In simple terms, He decided to shut down Ferarri's race car building headquarters and he wants to sell that space ."Sam says

"Crap that's bad . But this is more than that isn't it?"Hermione says noticing the lines across her aunt's face .

"Ferrari was the first client I had brought into the firm . It's special to me you know ."Sam says with a faraway look in her eyes .

"You'll figure it out Aunty . You always do . "Hermione says reassuringly.

"Thanks sweetie . "Sam says with a weak smile .

"Just be you . Savage , smart and bad ass .Though if I were you I'd find a replacement for that dumbass CEO ."

"Like who ?"Sam asks her ears perking up .

"Someone who knows race cars inside out and who is respected by the people there ."Hermione says in a matter of fact tone .

"That's actually not a bad idea considering that technically Robert isn't CEO till 4 in the evening today . There is one guy who fits the bill but the thing is he hates being CEO .He is their chief engineer . Martinez . He's the guy behind all those legendary race car engines ."Sam says seriously considering asking Martinez . Even grovelling if need be . Anything to get Robert out of her hair .

"You'll convince him . Just tell him about the plan Robert has and the impact it will have on Ferarri and it's employees . It should break him if he cares ."Hermione says .

"Yeah that's actually a good idea . Now ,Enough about me and my work . I wanted to give you something ."Sam says .

"Oh what is it ?"Hermione says curiosity lighting her face up.

"First of all , I want you promise not freak out or scream ."Sam says knowingly though she knew it was a pretty futile effort .

"Okay I promise . Though what is it ?"Hermione asks a frown etching her face.

Sam takes a set of tablets from the table and hand them to Hermione saying "These are oral pills . You need to take one every day for 21 days and then take a seven day break for your period ---"

"OH HELL NO ! AUNTY SAM C'MON---"Hermione shouts embarrassment and humiliation causing her to flush a deep red .

"--Hear me out Hermione . You're a gorgeous woman and you certainly feel stuff for a certain blonde boy . ---"Sam says raising her hands in defence .

"--No I do not ---"Hermione interjects

"Don't bother lying to me sweetie . Now back to the point . These pills will ensure that you have safe sex without any hassle per say ---"Sam says

"--Hassle ??"Hermione asks curiously .These were time Sam hated her niece's curiosity

"---Condoms are annoying as hell and are a total buzzkill and are often forgotten during the heat of the moment .Also sex feels better without a condom . Personal Experience ."Sam says hurriedly in a single breath .

"EWWW. GROSS . Too much information .Okay I'll take these pills every day. Thank you though that was --"Hermione says while making a face .

"---mortifying , humiliating . Believe me I know . But it had to be done .Now switching to less mortifying topics , do you have any plans today ?" Sam asks eager to switch topics . Her sister owed her big time .

"Yeah , Viktor said he was picking me up at 10:00 am to take me to Central park ."Hermione says causing Sam to frown .

"Oh . Just be careful okay and carry your phone with you at all times and call me if anything happens ."Sam says sternly .

"Okay Aunty Sam."Hermione says with an eye roll.

"Now why don't you eat some pancakes while I go get dressed for work.I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes ."Sam says while sliding a plate of pancakes across the table .

"Yummy!! Thank you so much ."Hermione says with a grin

"No problem . My pleasure . Now eat up ."Sam says heading off to get dressed and pay Martinez a visit .

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione wore a short flowy dress that ended mid thigh and was walking around Central Park holding hands with Krum .She didn't feel a chill go up her spine or a blush coat her cheeks like when Draco touched her .Her mind kept drifting to Draco and their plans to hang out next week.

"So Hermy-own -ninny How do you find Bulgaria so far ?"Viktor asks

"It is a beautiful country with many charming people and places "Hermione says with a smile .

"Not as beautiful as you though ."Viktor says

"Th--Thank you Viktor "Hermione says blushing a deep shade of red .

A strong gust of wind hits them both right in the face causing Hermione to shiver .Viktor drapes his jacket over her despite her protests . He pulls her in close to his side to keep her warm returning her smile with one of his own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was strolling through Central Park , enjoying the calm solitude . Narcissa had gone to London because she was summoned by Lucius. It angered Draco to no end that his father, if you could call him that ,treated his mother like shit . Draco remembered the numerous times when Lucius would kiss one of his mistresses in front of mother . He would see the pain and sadness flick across her face for a moment only to be replaced by resignation like she deserved it . Those were times Draco had a very strong urge to strangle his father but he had to tone it down for his mother's sake .

Next week couldn't come fast enough . He really couldn't wait to see Hermione . Ever since that letter he couldn't stop behaving like some lovesick fool .Wait that was precisely what he was .But he was Draco Malfoy , it was high time he behaved like the man he was raised to be instead some schoolboy with a crush .

He looks up ahead to see what looked like a couple taking a stroll It was only when he heard the laughter of the girl that he realized that that girl was Hermione . He looks up to see Hermione tucked into Krum's side with his jacket draped over her as he looked into her eyes .His heart shattered as Krum leaned in. Hermione didn't seem to be moving to stop him, just smiling away .Every moment and feeling he felt with her flashed through his mind, a hopelessness seeping through.He couldn't watch this, not his Hermione giving in to someone else, kissing someone else .He needed to forget , to not feel for some time because these emotions were so overwhelming . He port keyed home and the last thing he saw was Krum's face inches from Hermione .

Hermione heard a slight swoosh motion that snapped her from her reverie . She looked behind her to see nothing and looked back at Viktor who was taking a step back from her to steady himself .

He wasn't planning to kiss her was he ? No he wasn't . Why would he want to kiss someone like her ?He was a world famous Quidditch player . Did she want to kiss him ? She didn't know .The thought of kissing him didn't give her tingles like when she thought of kissing Draco.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco took one more gulp of his glass of fire whiskey while sitting on the bar stool at home .He normally wasn't one to want to drink away his sorrows . But in his defense he had a pretty good reason right now.He gives a mirthless laugh he didn't realize that when she told him that she was busy this week . She meant she was busy with Krum . He grips his glass even tighter as he takes one extra long sip relishing in the numbing sensation that flooded his senses .

The sight of Krum leaning into Hermione haunted him . Except his mind didn't stop there, the bloody traitorous being it was . It conjured up images and flooded his vision with images of Krum kissing Hermione and touching her . Him pulling her closer and ravishing her mouth .Her long ,pale sculpted legs wrapped around his torso as he pinned her to a tree . He could almost hear the sounds she would be making ,her flushed face and her wild hair .He couldn't take this . He was going to go , find her and ask her what happened . Even if it hurt . Anything was better than this . He hops off his bar stool a slight wobble in his step . Okay he may have had way too much alcohol for his own good . But he was going to know once and for all .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate in silence with her aunt as she thought about today's events. Samantha had a pretty good idea of what was bothering her niece. She had seen this coming. Her sweet , innocent niece was stuck in a love triangle with Draco and Krum. Not that Hermione had any idea about it .In that sense, Hermione was like Jane who like her daughter was oblivious to the effect she had on men . Samantha on the other hand was acutely aware of such things. She hadn't missed the stormy heat in Draco's eyes at the restaurant and the blush that coated Hermione's cheek. Frankly , she preferred Draco over Krum.

She looked at her niece and decided to help her out and said "Why don't you take a walk to clear your head and think about what you want or who you want in this case ."

"How did you----Nevermind . Yeah I'll do that . Any advice before I go ?"

"You'll know what I'm talking about . Look for butterflies in the stomach and tingles down your spine and you should be fine ."Sam says with a wink as Hermione goes towards the door .

Hermione turns back and asks "I totally forgot .How did your case go ?"

"It went well. I managed to kick Robert out of Ferrari . Thanks to your idea 'Mione ."Sam says with a grin she really did enjoy the look on Robert's face when he realized he was no longer CEO .

"You would have figured it out eventually ."

"Yeah well . Still Thank you . Now go and figure out your very eventful love life ."Sam says with a sly grin .

"AUNT SAMMMMM!!" Hermione screams .

"Okay . Okay . Bye"Sam says shooing her niece out of the house .

"Bye Aunt Sam"Hermione calls out from the drive way .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was walking her mind filled with thoughts about Draco . She would never admit but she did find him very handsome and kissable .She had had way too many scandalous thoughts about messing his hair up and kissing him and running her hands over his chest . She had been acutely aware of his chiseled muscles when he hugged her. Draco Malfoy . Butterflies check . Tingles check. Victor on the other hand felt like a good acquaintance . No shivers or tingling there .She is brought crashing back to reality when she bumps into someone but she doesn't hit the ground . Instead she finds herself pulled into said someone as he steadies her .

She says "Oh I'm so sorry Mr---"She looks up to see Draco his hair all tousled and clothes all messed up ."Draco ?"She asks in disbelief .

"Hey Hermione ."He says with a slight tremble in his voice .

"Are you alright." She looks at him. She can smell the faint smell of firewhiskey from how close she is to him. "Are you . . . drunk?"

He sways a little bit. "No. I'm not drunk. Why would I be drunk?" He says barely coherent . "You're so pretty , so beautiful."

Hermione blushes. She helps Draco stand straight, luckily he doesn't seem completely intoxicated. "Come on, Draco. Let's get you out of here."

Thankfully, the park was empty at this time and no one saw them stumble their way to Samantha's home.

HERMIONE P.O.V.~~

"Aunt Sammy!" I yell. "I need some help."

"'Mione~" Draco whined. "Not so loud."

"Sorry."

"Hermione, what's wrong and why did I hear someone else." Aunt Sam asked as she walked through the door. "Oh. Is that Draco?"

Draco who was currently nuzzling into my neck mumbled, "So lovely, 'Mione. Why did you have to choose, Krum." My face is now officially the color of a tomato.

"And he seems to be drunk, too." Aunt Sammy commented. I look at her pleadingly. "Okay, come on, lets get you both to your room. He can stay there for the night. Just make sure to leave the door open and not get into any funny business." She smirked.

Why do I put up with her, again? I help Draco to my bed and gently set him down. I was about to leave when he caught my arm. "Don't leave me again. Please." He requested. I sit on the bed and gently run my fingers through his blonde hair.

"I would never leave you, Draco. Why would you ever think that?" I ask softly.

He closes his eyes and rest his head on my lap. "You did leave. You left to be with Krum. Love you so much, my 'Mione. Why'd you have to go to Krum? I wish you were my girlfriend instead."

Is ... that a confession? My mouth opened and closed like a fish, no sound coming. He liked me. ME!

"There is nothing going on between me and Viktor. I already told you we are nothing more than friends." Draco shook his head and looked up at me. "Saw you and him together. In the park, 'bout to kiss."

"Oh" Well that explained why he was drinking. "We didn't kiss and we're never going to and Viktor knows such. You see there is another boy I like." I said looking directly at him. "He used to tease me all the time before the last year. This year he showed me what a kind and charming guy he really is. And somehow, in less than a year I ended up falling for him."

Draco was staring at me sadly and sits up straight. I don't think he realises who I'm speaking about just yet. "See, there is some else. I should have known that there wasn't a chance for me."

I laugh lightly. "That guy is you, Draco Malfoy." I whisper before pecking his cheek. His eyes widen. "Me?"

I nod, smiling. He pulls me in for a hug and kisses my lips. I gasp as shivers run down my spine. It was sloppy, yet still so perfect. "Be my girlfriend, 'Mione" He mutters, resting his head on my shoulder.

I stroked his hair. "Ask me when you're sober, Draco. I can promise you my answer won't change." I yawn. "Come on, lets get some rest." Draco pulls me closer and snuggles into me. I slowly fall asleep, my cheeks still a light pink colour.He slept with his shirt untucked along with his sweats . I had helped take his shoes off . I slept in a t shirt and a skirt .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samantha P.O.V.

Hermione hasn't woken up yet, which is strange 'cause she is usually up by now. I go to her room to see Hermione and Draco cuddling together. Draco had his arms wrapped protectively around her. It was ADORABLE. I pull out my phone and take a few pics, you know for memories. I gently shook the duo awake. Draco's the first to get up. He groggily opens his eyes and looks at my niece. His face immediately turns the colour of a fire truck. 

"Oh Merlin." He looks at me. "Last night wasn't a dream was it?" I shook my head and he groans. Hermione stirs and rubs her eyes. "What's goin' on?" I smile softly and tell my niece to go freshen up. While she's gone, I can get a good read on her beau.

"I am so sorry, ma'am" Draco blurts out as soon as Hermione is out of the room. "I swear, I didn't mean to impose on you like this."

Apologising? Wow, he sure knows how to earn points quick. I put my hand up, stopping him from continuing. "That's not what I wanted to discuss actually. Look, kid, I can tell you care about my niece, but the fact of the matter is that you have hurt her before."

He starts spluttering. "Don't interrupt!" I say in my most stern voice. He looks down and my face softens. "The thing is you've also changed. I can see it." I put an arm on his shoulder and grin. "You make her happy so you have my support, however, if you ever hurt her, I'll show you just how ahead us muggles are compared to you wizards. And trust me when I say, they won't ever find a body and even if they do, it won't get back to me." Poor boy looked so scared. I was trying not to laugh at his face.

I smile charmingly, "Now that we've got the threatening out of the way, why don't you go wash up. That way you can have some food before we send you home." The lad practically ran from away. Aah to strike fear into people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DRACO P.O.V.~~

Damn. Now I know why Hermione is so scary. She obviously got training from her aunt. I quickly go and wash my face and freshen up. It is actually pretty easy to find the kitchen after that. As I walk in the pleasant aroma of bacon and eggs spreads through the room. Hermione was already there setting the table. 

She looks up when she hears me enter. "Good Morning, Draco." 

"Morning." I mumble. I can't meet her eyes, not after last night. I clear my throat. "Did you sleep well, Hermione?" It was her turn to blush. I smirk, falling into my Malfoy persona.

Hermione's Aunt gets the food before she can answer. "Alright kids, something came up at work, so I need to go right now. You two behave yourselves. I'll see you later, Hermione. Take care, Draco." She smiles. It's so different from her earlier attitude that I have to mentally remind myself that they are the same person.

"Have a good day Aunt Sammy."

"Have a pleasant day, ma'am"

"Please kid. My name is Samantha, Samantha Ashwood. But you can call me Sam or Sammy, like Hermione. She leaned down and whispered, "Besides you're going to have to know my name if you are going to start dating her." I start spluttering, AGAIN! A Malfoy does not splutter!

Samantha, as she is called, winked at me. "Hurry up and make your move Romeo." She left after that, leave me and Hermione alone. We silently consume our food. 

"So, Granger." I break the silence, drawing on my Malfoy confidence. "If my memory serves me correctly, you think that I'm kind and charming."

Hermione turned bright red and stared at her breakfast. She spluttered a bit before glaring at my cocky grin. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well at least I wasn't the one begging for some affection. I mean really, desperate much?"

I scowl, "Malfoy's don't beg Granger." 

"One did last night." She smirked. I glare at her before closing my eyes and chuckling. She blinks. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." This is why I love her so much. She can give back as good as she gets and keeps me on my toes. Man I wonder what it would feel like to kiss those soft lips that can fight back so well.

"So Hermione" I purr her name and lean across the table. "I'm all sober now, how about that date?" She turns a beautiful shade of crimson. I love seeing that color on her cheeks.

She fiddles with the end of the table cloth and bites her lip. If she keeps doing that, I'm gonna bite it for her. "Like I said, ask me when you're sober and my answer will be the same." She looks at me and smiles. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Draco."

I get up and walk over to her side. I grab her hand and place a delicate kiss on her knuckles. "Good. I'll make sure it's an unforgettable evening then. Pick you up this Friday at 7?"

There's that red hue again, painting her face. "I'd love that. I guess I'll see you then."

"Right. I'll send any details you'll need to know with Damon." I put my plate in the sink before Hermione sees me out the door. "Till Friday then 'Mione."

"Bye Draco. Try not to get drunk again."

I click my tongue. "Cheeky woman. I'll get you back for that one day. Malfoys never forget." With that I left for my mansion, already planning out everything for Friday night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TIME SKIP~~ ( Date Night )

Hermione P.O.V.

I am panicking! There is absolutely nothing for me to wear. Draco told me to wear something semi-formal but I have no clue on what to choose. My clothes are all thrown onto the bed, a pile of rejects in the corner. I groan in desperation and slump down on my bed. 

"Wow, what happened here? I don't think your room has ever been this messy before." Aunt Sam says coming in with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

"This is a disaster. Aunt Sammy." I cry. "I've got absolutely nothing to wear. My hair is an even bigger mess than normal and I'm probably going to end up embarrassing myself and Draco in the process."

She pulls me up and hands me the coffee. "Okay sweetie, calm down. I know it's been a while but you have gone to semi-formal events before. Heck, you had a Ball this very year. You are not going to embarrass yourself or Draco."

"Well I suppose I can't embarrass us if I can't even find a dress to wear, now can I?" I ask grumpily taking a sip of the brown elixir I'm holding.

She just huffs. "Oh please. Did you forget about all the shopping we did when you got here. Just 'cause there's nothing at all." I instantly perk up. Yes! There is HOPE! "Come on. Most of those bags are still untouched in the corner we left them."

Aunt Sam helped me find the perfect dress for the evening. There was a beautiful maroon dress that I forgot all about. I wore it with one of my Aunt's simple black chokers, maroon flower earrings and black heels. She then adds some eyeliner, maroon eye shadow and a light lip gloss. Aunt Sam wanted me to wear her dark red lipstick, but I honestly think that's too much. My hair is up in a simple elegant bun similar to the one I wore at the Yule Ball. I don't know how my aunt managed to do it without magic. I had to use sleekeazy's potion to do it at Hogwarts.

The bell rang and my aunt went to answer door as I put my heels on. "Hermione, it's for you." 

"Coming!" I reply, stumbling a bit as I make my way to the door. Draco is standing there in a simple grey dress shirt and slacks. Damn!!He looks good . Hot ! The shirt accentuated his toned arms and chest , his abs . Guess Quidditch does have some benefits..

He looks me up and down, his piercing gazing makes me blush.

DRACO POV~~

Hermione came down in a black and maroon piece looking gorgeous as hell and those black heels she wore made her legs look miles long . Temptation Incarnate . Of my own accord , my eyes roam her body devouring every inch of creamy skin shown to me . The wide expanse of her neck and her lips were just demanding to be kissed . Damn !! What am I doing ? How am I supposed to be a gentleman all night when she looks like THAT .

I clear my throat, "You look wonderful Hermione." Her cheeks turn even more red. "Thank you, Draco. You look wonderful, by the way." She smiles. "Oh and your assortment of flowers are beautiful. Thank you for getting them." Hermione gestures to the area where the flowers were kept. Merlin! This woman really had no idea about what she does to a guy . That makes it even harder to be the gentleman .

"Right." I hold out my arm for her to take. "Shall we go then? We have quite the evening ahead of us." I was eager to spend time alone with her on a date possibly away from her aunt who would kill me if I pretty much even check her out .She hooks her arm to mine. "Let's."

I pulled out a small rusty old watch. "It's our portkey. Grab on." Hermione grabs hold of it. We have about 30 seconds left for it to activate when her aunt Samantha reminds us not to stay out too late . The port key activates and transports us to a small alley across from a theater. Hermione looks at the title displayed at the entrance and squealed. I chuckle. Only she would be excited about Shakespeare . She truly was one of a kind .

"Shakespeare?" She asks excitedly.

I nod, smirking. "I thought it would be a nice fit, and as usual, I am correct."

Hermione slaps my arm lightly, giggling just a bit. She takes said arm and drags me into the theater. I hand over the tickets and enter the theatre. 

"What a beautiful young couple. It's so nice to see the youth enjoying these classics." An old lady comments to her partner. "We use to be like that, back in the day. Don't you remember, dear?" The man replied. "Come on. Let's leave them to enjoy their date."

Hermione blushes beet red and I laugh at her. She really did look cute while blushing . "Come on, Hermione. Lets go grab a some food and take our seats"

Hermione looks over to me and smiles, "Thank you for bringing me here Draco. This is wonderful."

"The date hasn't even started, Hermione. Just sit back and relax. I promise this will be the first of many dates to come."I state feeling proud of myself . I was confident that I would sweep her off her feet by the end of the night . But you never could tell with Hermione . She always had a way to knock a guy off his game. How could she not , enticing minx that she is .

Hermione smiles and she lays her head on my chest. I drape an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me and place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.This causes a warm fuzzy feeling to blossom in my chest . Hermione snuggled closer into my chest or at least as close as the 2 seats would allow . GAH!! Damn seating arrangement keeping me away from my girl . If I had my away , I would pull her over onto my lap and nuzzle into her neck even kiss her . Alas! It wasn't appropriate nor did I want to rush her .

The curtains open up to begin the play. Hermione spends the whole time leaning onto me as I whisper random lines and facts about the play and she does the same to me occasionally whispering in my ear .Her face so close to mine did things to me .I clench my fist . Get it together Draco !!

After about 2 and a half hours the play ends and we walk out of the theater holding hands

"Shall we head back, I have another portkey with an activation phrase, or do you want to do something else." I look over to the tired brunette. How could someone look tired and gorgeously sexy at the same time ?

Hermione thinks for a moment. "I think that there's a park near here. Its actually close to home as well, about midway. How about we go there. " She asks shyly. "We could maybe walk around and grab a bite from a food court close to it."

"I think you just want to spend more time with me Hermione." I grin. She turns bright red and I chuckle.I also want to spend time with her but it was worth it to see her blush .

She crosses her arms and huffs, "Maybe I do. Would that be such a bad thing though?"That was a shocker . I wasn't expecting that . I was expecting her to shy away or not meet my eyes not outright admit that . Her confidence was incredibly hot . She looked sexy with her arms crossed. I wondered what it would take to make her come undone, to make her submit .This fire of hers was one of the most alluring things about her .

I wrap an arm around her waist and peck her nose ."Not at all. After all it is why I invited you on this date." I pull her close enjoying the proximity of her body to mine. I relished the feeling of her soft , petite body against my side . The curves against my hard muscle .

We continue to chat and bicker as we usually do. It reminded me of our evenings together at Hogwarts. Hermione drags me over to a 'food truck' which is apparently a mobile source of food. I stare at the 'burger' and chips in front of me. There aren't even any forks or knives. How am I suppose to eat this? 

"What's wrong, Draco? Aren't you hungry? If you want something else, I can-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that." I assure her. This is humiliating. A Malfoy not knowing something, and even having it ask for h-h-help! "It's just. I'm not sure how to eat this. Or even what this is." I murmur so quietly, it's a miracle she heard.It was mortifying .

Her clear musical laughter cuts through the air. "Oh, come on. It's mortifying enough without you laughing at me."

"I'm sorry Draco. It's just, well, it actually kinda makes sense. After all this is technically muggle food." She says fondly. "Here, I'll show you. You grab the burger on both sides and then bite it."

I pick up my food and follow her lead. It's actually surprisingly good. We both finish the rest of our food and continue our walk. I walk Hermione home. We both stop in front of her doorstep. 

"I had a great time tonight. I hope we can do this again." Hermione flushed.

I smirk. "If I have any say, we definitely will."

Hermione looks down at the ground biting her lip ."You're going to have to stop doing that love ."I say my gaze zeroing in on her lips . Delectable things . All night I had wanted a taste of them. Just a tiny taste .

Hermione looks up at me doe eyed "Stop doing what ? "

I sigh. This woman really had no idea .I reach out to cup her cheek and say "Biting your lip like that . That lip biting thing it does things to a guy especially when he's trying to be gentlemanly for you ."

"Then stop trying." She says in a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear it . I look at her in disbelief to be met by a challenge .

I just couldn't hold back anymore , I had to kiss her and I did.

Hermione P.O.V

Draco Malfoy was kissing me !!! And my can that boy kiss . He had me backed against the door as he kissed me with passion yet tenderness . The kiss was the kind that took your breath away . My eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him with equal fervor . Then it stopped. No!!! Come back Draco. I almost whined .My eyes fluttered open as I looked at him disappointed as he looked at me with eyes a stormy grey and hair all mussed up. He takes a step back from me as if to give me space .

"I'm so sorry . I should've asked if it was okay---" He said still breathless from the kiss .

I wanted laugh , cry and kiss him . He stepped back out of concern for me . I don't wait for him to finish the sentence . I pluck up every ounce of courage in my body and throw my hands around his neck and kiss him .

He was shocked at first but then his lips started moving in accord with mine passionately . I run my fingers through his hair and try to tug him closer . After a while we both pull away breathless ."It is more than okay , Draco " I say in a breathless tone .

DRACO P.O.V

I was wrong . One tiny taste of those lips was never going to be enough . I look at her her lipstick smudged a tiny bit , curls framing her flushed face , parted lips red and swollen . She was truly a sight to behold . This was my new favorite look for Hermione . I smirk at her appearance as I reach behind her and open the door to her aunt's bachelorette Pad . 

"You better get in before your aunt kills me for keeping you out so late ." I say 

"Yeah . But she won't kill you. In fact I kinda think she likes you."

"Likes me ?? Then I don't want to think what happens to those she doesn't like ."

"Yeah . Well . I had a really nice time tonight . We should do that again sometime ."

"Oh we will love . Go and get some rest . I'll send Damon with the plans for our next date ."

"Just don't take long ."

"Oh I won't love . I can't wait to have you all to myself again ."

Hermione gives me one soft peck on the lips before saying "I'll be waiting . Now goodnight Draco . Get home safe ."

"Goodnight to you too Hermione " I say .

I watch her go inside before I head home replaying the kiss over and over again . I will never forget how good she looks after being thoroughly kissed .

INSIDE SAM'S HOUSE-----

Hermione walks in still dazed from the kiss as Sam appraises her look . Smudged lipstick , slightly wrinkled dress , Messy curls , a happy , dazed look on Hermione's face . Her niece had been thoroughly kissed . "Looks like some one had a lot of fun tonight ."

"Oh yes I did . " Hermione says as she plops down on the couch unceremoniously taking her heels off .

"Now was he any good at kissing ?"

Hermione sighs. This was going to be a long night .

TIME SKIP(TO PICNIC DATE ):

Draco had his head on Hermione's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair . There was an assortment of food all around them. He had gotten the house elves to prepare a picnic for their next date."I'm telling you Hermione that muggleborns probably have some magical ancestry. There is no way that they just pop out of nowhere. That's unnatural."

"Oh, so I'm unnatural now?!?" Hermione huffed quickly getting angered.

"What? NO! That is not what I meant."

"Save it. Seems you're still stuck with your pureblood ide-"Draco cut Hermione off by smashing his lips to hers. Pulling her down on top of him as he swiped his tongue against her lips seeking entrance . Still angry , Hermione refused to let him in . But Draco was not one to be easily beaten . He ran his fingers through her hair , tugging on it just a little bit while he bit down on her lower lip causing her to gasp . That was all the leeway Draco needed .His tongue was now exploring every crevice of her mouth while occasionally battling with her tongue for dominance . Hermione refused to let him win but her resistance was futile . The things his tongue did to her . The way his hands ran through her hair over back was downright sinful . No guy should be allowed to be so charming . They pull away to catch their breath. Hermione looks down and blushes , she was on top of him with her legs on either side of his torso . Her curls formed a curtain around both their faces , shielding them from any prying eyes .

"Hermione , love, you know I don't think like that anymore. YOU changed that." He rests his forehead against hers and gently brushes her cheek with his thumb. "I just think that there is a high chance that there's a squib in a muggleborn's lineage." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with another kiss. "If this bothers you so much, we don't have to talk about it."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get so upset. Come on ,I see some lovely pastries with our names on them."

"Uhh....Hermione .Love not that I mind this view---"

"So Sorry---"Hermione blushes and says while getting off him .

"Don't apologise ." Draco says with a chuckle .

"I have to admit , I liked you better on top of me ."

"Draco !!!"

"What ??I was being honest !!! I like having you close ."

"Maybe I should come back then ."Hermione says coyly with a pointed stare at his lap .

"Oh you're more than welcome to come and sit on my lap anytime you please ,love."

"Yeah I'll think about it . Right now, this pastry is calling my name . "

Draco chuckles as he reaches down and takes a bite out of Hermione's tart before pecking her on the lips.

TIME SKIP(TO MOVIE DATE):

Hermione decided to give Draco another muggle experience. She insisted that the next date would be planned by her after Draco had taken her to the theatre and on a picnic for her last 2 dates. She dragged him into a cinema. Hermione had been wanting to see the new movie Kingsman anyway. Draco was enthralled, after he got freaked out by how it worked. Hermione explained to him and they spent the rest of the movie staring at the screen.Draco was shocked at the guns, explosions and stunts . Muggles had truly done well without magic .

They were in the back off the theater . In a row behind them , a couple was going at it hard .Draco wondered what would happen if he pulled Hermione over and kissed her . Not that the movie was fun , but he would rather be kissing Hermione or doing things to her . Hermione follows Draco's gaze to the couple making out or doing GOD knows what .Hermione expected herself to be disgusted but instead she found herself imagining herself and Draco kissing . Hermione turns her attention back to the screen when Draco turns his attention back . But too late . Draco had already caught her .

Hermione was blushing profusely and refused to meet Draco's eyes.

"I saw that love ."

"I don't know what you're talking about ."

"You're a terrible liar . You mean to say you weren't thinking about me kissing you . You weren't thinking about my lips on your neck because I sure was thinking about it ." Draco whispers in her ear in a deep voice causing her to shiver lightly. "N--No I wasn't " Hermione weakly says 

Draco starts trailing kisses up and down her neck causing Hermione to gasp . Draco smirks against her neck as he continues assaulting her neck with kisses .He nips at her earlobe eliciting a moan from her. Pleasure was coursing through her veins .

"Still say you weren't thinking about it "Draco whispers before sucking slightly on her pulse point as she struggled to come up with a coherent response ."Ugh!! Okay I was . Happy ?"

"Very ." with that Draco turns Hermione to face him and kisses her with everything he had . It was the kind of kiss that made you see stars . His tongue was massaging hers her fingers tangled in his hair tugging him closer to her.

"Ahem...." A stern voice said causing both of them to spring apart. An attendant was standing there with their cokes and a box of pop corn .

Hermione looks down in mortification and embarrassment , her face the colour of a tomato . She just wouldn't look at the woman . 

Draco was part embarrassed but part amused at Hermione's expression . He mutters a quick apology to the woman a flashes her his 100 galleon smile as he collects their refreshments . She gives them a disdainful look but Draco couldn't care less what she thought . After the woman leaves , Draco bursts out laughing at Hermione's face . Hermione shoves him hard and gives him a glare as she takes her coke from him .

She takes one sip and says "That was your fault . You were the one who couldn't keep your hands or lips in this case to yourself and we got caught ."

"In my defense , love it was technically their fault"He says jerking a thumb towards the couple"Besides you can't look like that and not expect a bloke to not kiss you . "

"Oh so it is my fault that you kissed me !!"

"Oh come off it !! You enjoyed that just as much as me ."

"I did not "

"Love the gasps that you were making and the blush coating your cheeks say otherwise " She looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

After the movie they walk out with Hermione tucked into his side to see Samantha waiting by her off white mustang . Hermione gets up on her tippy toes and kisses him slow and deep before she heads over and joins Sam and they exchange goodbyes before heading home .

TIME SKIP~~

Hermione was packing her bags. Unfortunately, her time in Bulgaria was coming to an end and she had to return soon. Samantha was helping Hermione try to fit all the new dresses and outfits the girls bought. They were joking around and reminiscing about all the fun they had together. Like the spa days and when they were working on a case together. "I'm going to miss this so much. Especially you Aunt Sam."

"Hey, you're not gone yet. Come on we still have some time together."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Were we expecting someone?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Not that I know of. It can't be Draco either. I already told him I was spending these last few days with you."

"Yeah. He wasn't happy about that." She recalls

"He'll get over it." Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

Sam went to go answer it. At the door there was a tall dark man and a pink haired woman. Both were dressed in wizarding attire.

"Can I help you?" Samantha narrowed her eyes in suspicion. They looked at each other. "Is this the residence of Hermione Granger?" the man asked. "That depends." Sam crossed her arms. "Who's asking?"

The woman stepped forward. "My name is Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks and this is my partner Kingsley Shacklebolt. We're Aurors, similar to your muggle police."

"Well then, how can I help you today?"

"Aunt Sammy, who's at the door?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks glared at the use of her first name. "We've come as a part of the Order of the Phoenix bearing some grim news."

Hermione and Samantha shared a look. "Why don't you come inside?"

Once everyone was seated Sam asked, "Now, what is it you needed to share?"

"Two days ago there was a death eater attack." Hermione's eyes went wide and she stood up."No." She gasped. "No, please tell me that no one got hurt."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, your father was killed in the attack."


	16. Number 12 , Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....We are so sorry for not being able to update regularly. But we are doing the best we can. Please do read and review and leave your comments below. We would love to hear from you

Hermione sinks to the floor in shock. Silent tears fall from her eyes before she starts to shake and sob. Samantha sinks down next to her, silently crying herself. She pulled the younger girl closer to herself. Tonks and Shacklebolt exchange a look before he clears his throat. "We've come to safely escort Miss Granger to our headquarters and protect her from any other unfortunate accidents. If you-"

"No." Hermione whispered, whipping away her tears. "This wasn't an accident, this was planned." She was shaking now, shaking in anger. "And she's not going with you either." Samantha glared.

"Ma'am our job is to escort one Miss Hermione Granger to the safety of our headquarters where her mother is." Shacklebolt tried to explain.

Samantha scoffed, "Yes, cause I'm going to believe two random people who suddenly showed up at my doorstep or entrust them with the safety of my niece, especially after what you just told us." She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting her. "No. I'll be taking her back to London by muggle means. If it really matters that much you can either stay here and watch over us or meet us in London, it doesn't matter to me." Kingsley narrows his eyes and tries to speak again but Tonks interrupts him, "That'll do finely ma'am. We'll stay nearby and out of sight before meeting up with you in London. My condolences to you and your family, I'll leave you both to grieve in peace." She grabs her partner's arm and drags him out the door. Hermione buries her head into her hands as Sam brings her close to her chest, finally letting go of the tears she was trying to hold back."

TIME SKIP~~

Samantha worked with deadly precision to get her and her niece to London as quick as possible. Practically threatening her boss, she got the fastest possible transfer in history. She booked the next plane to London and in less than 3 days they had arrived at their destination. During this time, Hermione was barely holding it together. She seemed to be in somewhat of a daze .Sam herself wasn't that close to her brother in law but he was a good man and good husband and father and she would miss him but her grief was nothing compared to that of her sister and Hermione .They needed time and space to break into pieces and Samantha would be there to pick the pieces up and put them back together .

Soon, the duo were escorted to #12 Grimmauld Place by Tonks and Shacklebolt.

Sirius P.O.V

I had failed Hermione .The girl trusted me to keep her parents safe and I failed . Why oh why do I keep failing the ones I love so much ? First James , then Harry now Hermione .I clutch my glass of firewhiskey tighter and take another gulp as the events of that day flash before my eyes .

Flashback

I was trying to knock some sense into Dumbledore about Harry coming to Grimmauld . For Merlin's sake the whole order could take refuge in my god forsaken house except my Godson who should be left to rot with his muggle relatives . In the middle of reprimanding Snivellus , my hand gives a searing burn . Moony felt it too , the wards had been breached at Hermione's place. Shit ! Despite their protests, I head out with Moony following close behind me . Once outside the door , he apparates us to the post office from where Hermione had sent the letter . On the open street I change into Padfoot and lead the way to the Granger residence .

Death Eaters had swarmed the house . SHIT !!

"Crucio !!" I hear and see the jet of red going at a brunette. Hermione's mom . Crap . I immediately push her out of the way and towards Remus as I shift back into my human form . Remus steadies the woman as I erect a shield around the two . He throws me a wand that we picked up from the house and we share a look before he guides her off and I start dueling Rookwood . He throws an Avada Kedavara my way and I drag a nearby death eater to block its path. Phew that was close .

Third Person P.O.V

Yaxley looks over from the dead muggle man's corpse to see Sirius Black dueling Rookwood and sees a masked death eaters corpse at Sirius' feet . Damn!! What was Black doing here ?! He mutters a curse under his breath as he sees Black gaining on Rookwood . Yaxley knew there was no way one of them could take Sirius Black down . Clearly , Azkaban hadn't affected his skills as a duelist much . Yaxley starts firing curse after curse at Black but he manages to sidestep them all . One of the death eaters starts to go after Remus and Jane ,Sirius turns his attention towards that guy firing a stunning spell at him .Using the split second of respite , Yaxley hits Sirius with a Crucio and soon the rest of the death eaters follow with the same curse .

Sirius drops on his knees and lets out a scream. A few houses away Remus heard his friend's toe curdling scream and stopped right in his tracks . Jane who was with him and still in shock stops too .Every bone in his body wanted to go and help Sirius but Jane needed him more so he stayed exactly where he was . He sees the ministry arriving after a few minutes and he signals Jean to be quiet as the Ministry workers went by them.

Sirius' body felt like it was on fire and as if it was being chopped into hundreds of pieces . Suddenly the pain stops and he takes a second to compose himself . He looks around him to see that the bloody snakes had disappeared .With painstaking effort he gets up using his hands to see wizards in navy blue robes . He recognized one of them as Amelia Bones . Ministry of Magic . Shit he had to get out of here . They were already at the front gate so he goes inside the house to find it ransacked and destroyed and a brown haired guy lay dead and disfigured on the floor . Sirius averted his gaze and strode out the back gate and towards Grimmauld .

Back to Present

Jane was sipping on some coffee in the drawing room, her eyes were red from the constant stream of tears. Sirius was sitting with her with his own cup of firewhiskey, he had offered some to the lady in the room, but she declined. The door soon opened followed by the unmistakable crash of the umbrella stand, signaling Tonk's entry. This of course caused Walburga Bitch Black to start screeching. Sirius stands up and rushes to the door to wrestle the curtains of the portrait closed.

Tonks walks in with Kingsley followed by Hermione and a woman he didn't know. But Sirius' mouth dropped open as he loosened his hold on the glass of whiskey .The woman was ...smoking hot...that's the only word to describe her . She exuded confidence and power despite the dark circles under her eyes and the messy hair . She looked every bit a powerful muggle despite her obvious exhaustion and tiredness .Damn !! He was supposed to be mourning and grieving and all that not checking out a guest .

Jane looks up and immediately pulls Hermione into her arms as Kingsley strode towards Remus and Tonks helped Sam with their bags .

Hermione pulls away from her mom, tears in her eyes as she looks over at Sirius. She walks over to him, tears threatening to spill over. "Sorry. I'm so sorry I let you down . I'm sorry I couldn't save your father --"He says his voice laced with disappointment and regret but Hermione cuts him off and launches herself at him sobbing into his chest clinging to his shirt like it was a lifeline .Sirius sighs and wraps his arms around the crying girl as sobs wracked her body. She pulls away and looks up at him through her red puffy eyes ."Thank you Sirius . Thank you for saving my mother's life ---"

"---I'm sorry I couldn't --"

"It's not your fault Sirius. If it weren't for you and Remus -" . She chokes out, unable to finish her sentence .She finally pulls away from him and wipes her tears using the sleeve of her t-shirt .

The Weasleys start crowding into the parlor , Remus noticing the crowd decides to move the reunion elsewhere.. "Why don't we show you to your rooms?"

"Yeah Please ...Follow me." Sirius says, leading them up the stairs as Remus levitates their luggage .

TIME SKIP---

Samantha P.O.V

I leave Hermione and Jane to grieve in Jane's room as I make my way down the parlor when a stout red headed woman gives me a once over followed by a glare .I pay no mind to her as I make my way down to see him . Damn ! My eyes weren't deceiving me , it was the mass murderer Sirius Black . But clearly something was off here, Hermione seemed very attached to him and he clearly was a wizard . Not to mention , he had saved Jane's life .He couldn't be that bad . I walk over and ask "That strong ?"pointing to his drink

He turns to me and says "Yeah ...."

I take a glass from the counter and say "Pour me some of whatever that is -."

"Firewhiskey .."He says with a forlorn chuckle a twinkle appearing in his storm grey eyes .

I ask curious "Firewhiskey ?? Does that mean it sets your throat on fire on something ?"

"Kind of does in a good way . "

I take a sip and relish the sweet burning sensation down my throat . I tilt my glass and say "I'm Samantha Ashwood by the way"

"I'm Sirius --"

"Black . I figured as much . But you're not what I expected for a mass murderer ."

Sirius' hold on his glass tightened as the light disappeared from his eyes as he whispered "I didn't do it ."

Obviously this was still a very painful subject for him and while I really wanted to know what happened , I say "You know for some reason I believe you...which is extremely weird considering the fact that I am a lawyer and I don't take anything at face value . Besides you saved my sister's life and mean the world to my niece, so right now I don't care if you blew up the whole of London "

Sirius looks at me amused as I take another sip from my glass contemplating what to say next to this guy .

"Thank you for saving Jane's life . I'm forever in your debt for that-"

"-You don't have to thank me . I'm just sorry-"

"Uh..Uh Don't you dare finish that sentence Sirius Whatever your middle name is Black . You did what you could and you didn't fail anyone least of all my niece , so get that thought out of your head ."

"It's Orion by the way . "

"What ?"

"My middle name is Orion ."

"Cool, okay well ...thank you for saving my sister's life . Now can you please tell me how you met my niece Hermione .I can't imagine my studious little niece saying hello to you on the street."

"You're quite right . She seemed quite ready to hex me on sight ."

"Now this tale I've got to hear . Please "

"You know-"

"Oh No No No ...You're not getting out of this one...Now out with it ."

Sirius chuckles as he tells me the events of the last two years omitting a lot of details which was quite understandable . As he finishes his tale , a sandy haired guy with scars comes in .

"I'm Remus . Remus Lupin ."He says smiling as he holds out his hand .

"Samantha . Samantha Ashwood . Nice to meet you ."I say taking his hand.

He seemed friendly enough and had a very compassionate, understanding air about .

"May I ?"He asks, gesturing to a bar stool next to me .

Sirius says"Oh Moony stop being such a suck up and take a seat . It's my bloody house for Merlin's sake."

"Who said I was asking you Padfoot ? I was asking Samantha over here if I could sit next to her . It's called manners you know . You should try it ."Remus retorts a smile on his face.

Sirius glares at Remus before saying"Oh for fucks sake ---"

I quip"Yeah Sirius or should I say Padfoot , you should learn from him and yes Remus you may have a seat ."

"I like this one , Padfoot ."

I glared mockingly at Remus. " 'This One' as you so eloquently put it is sitting right here. But I like you too."

"Yeah, I definitely like you." Remus laughed as he poured himself a glass as well.

"I can only imagine why." Sirius grumbled. "Helping you gang up on me in my own house."

I give Sirius a hard shove. Remus lets out a chuckle as his friend's glass spills all over him.

Remus raised his glass towards me. "I can already tell things are going to be a lot more interesting with you here Miss Ashwood. He took a gulp of the firewhiskey. "Hopefully you might be able to set this ass straight too."

"Well I have been known to work miracles, but we can get to that another time and please it's Sam or Samantha if you must."

Sirius glared at the two of us. "Well you both are getting along fine. Ignoring poor Sirius, and after spilling a drink on him too!"

"Eh, you'll be fine. Stop being such a baby." Remus scoffed.

"I hate you both." Sirius responded, proceeding to dry his shirt with a wave of his wand.

I stare for a moment at the small display of magic, and not at all impressed by his slightly toned chest "That's useful. I wish I had that every time I spilt something"

"Ya. It comes in handy at times." Sirius winks.

"I'm sure it does." I agree. "Anyway. I was wondering if you guys know anywhere I might be able to rent out an apartment or something."

Sirius looks at Remus confused. "Why would you want to know about that."

"So I have a place to stay, of course. With my brother-in-law's recent passing, I don't want to leave my sister and niece, even if they have each other." I pour myself another glass and chug it down. "I want to find a place to stay so that I can be close to them and still go to work. Preferably near Kensington so I can get to work faster . So ya..."

"You can stay here." Sirius states as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

I ask eyes wide"What?"

"You can stay here. Believe it or not, this place has a lot more room than it seems, plus guests are always welcome. Since you're Hermione's family, that goes doubly so for you." Sirius adds

"I can't"

"Sure you can." Remus cut in. "You have a nice place to stay that is close to Hermione and Jane and you can keep Sirius from moping all the time as well. It's a win-win. Not to mention your sister is already staying here."

'Well, when you put it like that.... How can I say no? Though I would like to at least pay rent --"

"No--"Sirius immediately protests

"I'm not staying for free. No way . I have to pay you back somehow ."I argue. No way was I ever taking a free ride from anyone again.

"Ughhh...Listen Sam ,I don't need you to pay rent. I'm not going to take any form of payment from you. Merlin knows this house could use someone like you ."

Before I could protest further , Remus intervenes and says "You want to pay us back , keep Sirius in line and we'll call it even . Take it or leave it ."

Seeing as they wouldn't budge any further I sigh and agree. "Ok...If you're sure I won't be too much of a bother ."

"You won't . I have a feeling we'll get along just fine ."Sirius says chugging down the remains of his firewhiskey.

"Thank you so much Sirius." I say as I launch myself at him and give him a bone crushing hug. Blame it on the alcohol. Damn, how did a criminal, on the run, get such a toned chest ?

Molly P.O.V

What in Merlin's name is wrong with Sirius Black ? That man is making 2 muggles stay in our house. The Headquarters and one of them doesn't even have the decency to dress properly. Her skirt barely ended mid thigh .Tonks told me how stubborn this woman was about Hermione. To think she would put an innocent child at risk like that , she was safer with the Order . I huff as I go about my dusting when I see the mini bar in the house . Sirius and Remus were drinking again. These boys need to learn how to act like grown ups . I'm going to lock the minibar from tomorrow .I look again to see the woman ....Hermione's aunt entangled with Sirius in a hug .Did this woman have no sense of propriety, her brother in law was murdered less than a week ago.

Samantha P.O.V

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" A screech cuts through the moment. I jump away from Sirius . All three of us turn towards the newly arrived red-haired banshee.

"We were having a nice time until a second ago . " Yup I definitely had too much to drink . Sirius and Remus snicker softly as I hop off my barstool and smooth my skirt.

"MY I NEVER ---YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING REMUS AND SIRIUS . THIS IS THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE ORDER . SECRECY IS IMPORTANT . THE GIRL NEEDS TO GO-..."

This woman messed with the wrong bitch . "Okay . First off you people need to stop talking about me like I don't exist. Seriously, my name is Samantha, use it. And second of all, last I heard , this was Sirius' house and you're just a guest. So why the hell are you screaming around like you own the goddamn place."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY, YOU- YOU LITTLE WENCH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO -"  
"What did you just call me?!?" I whisper. The air in the room suddenly turns ice cold but obviously the banshee is brain dead too.

"A WENCH .WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ?. YOU ARE A MUGGLE . YOU DON'T KNOW-"  
The boys start backing away from me as I continue to glare at the red head. I saw Sirius trying to get her to shut up and Remus just left, probably to get help. Smart men .

"That is ENOUGH!" I cut through her stupid rant "You know my job is to literally put over rated, bigoted, self absorbed assholes in their place. But I have never heard such an utterly ridiculous rant. I highly doubt you even have a reason to be shouting, perhaps if you were able to speak like a normal human level, people might actually care to listen to you."

"HOW DARE YOU? I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN TO BY A WOMAN OF YOUR STANDING . I AM A PROPER WITCH.A PROPER WOMAN---"

"What did I just say about VOLUME?" I rubbed my head, feeling an early migraine coming on. "I am honestly getting extremely sick of you wizards. First was that self-obsessed Krum, then there were those two so-called police barging into my home and trying to take my niece and now some random red haired idiot trying to kill my eardrums. Not to mention all of you seem to be living in the goddamn 19th CENTURY! UGH! Is it too much to ask for some peace? You know what, never mind. You're obviously too simple minded to understand even if I speak in idiot." I walk past the newly formed crowd. "I'm going to go take a nap and hopefully reclaim any common sense I lost spending time with you ."

Third Person P.OV

Sam storms off leaving a bunch of awestruck people in her wake . No one had talked back to Molly that way . Tonks and the twins held a look of awe . Sirius and Remus shared a small smile. Sam was definitely staying if they had anything to say about it .Their blood boiled at the way Molly spoke to Samantha . But watching Sam stand up for herself and kick some ass was a treat . Sirius understood why she was such a formidable lawyer now. The woman had beauty , fire and sass. Sirius found her quite intriguing to say the least . The tension in the room was thick , Molly was fuming. Jane came down with Hermione and she said "I see you've all met my younger sister Samantha ."

Time Skip~~ Dinner

Third Person POV

The kids had all eaten and gone upstairs. While usually Jane would join, since this meeting was about them, they stayed back. Order members started pouring in as Sam finished putting all the plates away. She could recognize Tonks and Shacklebolt. Everyone got seated and waited for Dumbledore to start the meeting.

"Perfect. Now that everyone is here, we can get on to the topic of our discussion." Dumbledore began, "The attack earlier this week on the Granger household and what to do now."

Sam squeezed her sister's hand gently as she leaned against her.

"Sirius, would you please explain how you knew what was happening, and why you left against my orders?'

"Obviously, the mutt was hoping to prove useful and charged head first into an attack without thinking." Snape snarked. "Gryffindor foolishness at its finest."

"Better than being a useless spy, Snivellus. Are you even trying to help---"

"Sirius Enough !! We are not having this discussion again . Severus' allegiance is to our cause . He has provided sufficient evidence --"

"And pray do tell me what this so-called piece of evidence is ?"

"That is between me and Severus alone ."

"OH SOD OFF---"

"Is this old goat really serious right now ?"Sam whispered to Jane .

"I can't believe this. And these are the people who are supposed to protect us" Jane sighed. "Sam, do something please."

"Of course, sis." Sam stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "If you both are done acting like CHILDREN, I would like to get on with the topic, more specifically how you didn't know about the attack if HE," She pointed an accusing finger at Snape. "Is a spy for you."

Snape glared, "Are you suggesting that I allowed this to happen."

"Your words, Snivellus." Sirius sniped.

Remus coughed. "It does raise a certain amount of doubt."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore thundered. "As I have said before, Severus has my utmost confidence. I have already discussed this with him---"

"Well he doesn't have mine and considering it is my family who was attacked." Jane argued. "But regardless of what's already happened, at the moment I want to know what's going to happen to my daughter."

Dumbledore lets out a tired sigh, "Of course, Mrs. Granger. At the moment you along with Miss Ashwood and Miss Granger will continue to stay here at #12 Grimmauld, unless you wish to move to another safehouse. But I must insist that your daughter stay here as it will soon be the residence of Harry Potter and he needs to have his friends close by."

The sisters glanced at each other. "We'll stay with Hermione for now. But we might need to make a few arrangements for us to go out into the muggle world, as you call it."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Molly screeched, again. "Headmaster, I must protest. These two are a danger to us. We can not have them here especially if they insist on leaving often. Not to mention they will be a horrible influence on the kids. Just look at what happened today."

"What did I say about your volume again ? Tone it down a notch. Besides, if it really is that much of a problem, we can leave with Hermione. We are not leaving her so don't even try it mister." Sam says rising to her feet in a tone of finality.

Jane agreed with her sister. Shaking her head vigorously.

"You really need to understand the consequences of your actions Miss Ashwood.----"Dumbledore tried to explain but Sam wasn't having any of it.

Samantha points a finger at Dumbledore and says, "Listen up mister and listen up good.---"

Molly shouts "YOU TALK TO HIM WITH SOME RESPECT. HE IS A ---"

Sam calmly cuts her off mid rant"--I don't care who he is. He doesn't get to sit there and undermine or devalue us. He is not her parent. Jane is and she is more than capable of providing for Hermione. I will not stand here and let any of you imply otherwise."

Severus intervened trying to soothe the feisty woman. "Miss Ashwood--"

But Jane cuts him off. She had had just about enough of his petulant attitude .Jane rises to her feet beside her sister and turns to Severus "And you !! You were supposed to know what was happening. If you had done your job my husband wouldn't have died. And instead of being mad at Sirius and Remus for not informing you of their every move, why not appreciate them for saving my life."

Dumbledore tries to pacify the situation. "Jane---"

Jane bites out. "Its Mrs. Granger to you"

"My apologies. Mrs. Granger, Sirius is an ex-convict on the run and there are dark forces on the rise. Keeping things from me could cause harm to ---"

Jane cuts him off and says icily, "Well from the looks of it you seem to have no problem keeping things from others. And so far, you haven't given us any reason to trust you either. It was Sirius who saved me and only he and Remus came to save us. So pray tell me why I should trust a word of what you say."

Dumbledore rubbed his face and sighed. "Don't you DARE talk to the Headmaster that way! He is a --"Molly shrieked

"I couldn't care less who is." Jane spat. "My only concern and priority is the safety of my family."

"Well, I never. If you can't even respect Albus Dumbledore then maybe you shouldn't even be here. I demand you leave at once."

Now Sirius stood as well. "You have no right to dictate who stays and who leaves Molly! This is my house and both Samantha and Jane are guests. They are staying and that is all we're going to say about that" 

"Sirius, they have no right to be here. How dare they insult Albus-"

"That's enough, Molly." Dumbledore commands. He turned to the sisters and said. "I feel like I should apologize. I am an old man with my own faults. I fear that since many have taken my word for fact I have lost sight of the fact that I too am human and prone to mistakes. If you would please sit, I will explain the situation and we can discuss the possibilities."

Minerva McGonagall admired the grit and spirit both sisters had. Clearly Hermione got her fight from these two young women. She could see Sirius and Remus getting along with them. Maybe the sisters were actually good for Grimmauld and it may be just what Sirius needed. Well this was going to get real interesting soon, Minerva mused to herself as the sisters sat down and reasoned out with Dumbledore with Sam driving the negotiation.

With that the rest of the meeting went smoothly. Anything that could potentially turn into an argument was quickly shut down by one Minerva McGonagall. Needless to say, Molly and Severus were not pleased. But who were they to argue with the esteemed Headmaster, certainly not Jane or Sam.

TIME SKIP~~

Hermione POV 

I grab a few books from the library and head to the room I'm sharing with Ginny. It's been three days since we came to this place and the atmosphere has been really grim (no pun intended). Mom and Aunt Sam have been busy making the arrangements for a quick funeral. It was taking a lot more work because Professor Dumbledore insisted that the order put up some protection spells at the area. I've been keeping to myself mostly, except for the few times I eat or am with my mom. I try to keep the pain away with the books but it hasn't been going too well. Ron isn't helping either with his constant nagging for help with his homework. My eyes scan the words numbly, hands flipping through the pages. There is an unexpected tapping noise. I look up to see Damon pecking at my window. I placed a simple locking charm on the door and opened the window.

"Hoot" Damon greeted, landing gracefully on the edge of my bed. "Hey. I missed you. Is that letter from Draco?" I gently stroke his feathers.

Hermione,

I know you said you wanted to spend the last few days with your somewhat terrifying aunt, but I wanted to see you off to London. Thought you would appreciate one last goodbye from your handsome(not to mention charming) boyfriend . So, I came by your aunt's house to find it empty. Naturally this surprised and worried me. Even if you had left, your crazy aunt would be there. Is everything okay? More importantly are you okay? You're safe right? If you are in no immediate danger, I expect an immediate response. Oh and I'm also demanding at least 3 kisses(feel free to add more ) as soon as possible for making me work , you troublesome woman .

Suffering from Hermione Withdrawal. Hope you miss me (we both know you do).

Draco.

P.S I'll soon be leaving Bulgaria as well. I'm not sure how often I can write from the Manor with my pureblood fanatic father around. Write soon babe.

I let out a wry laugh. Only Draco would write something so cocky. I pull out my own own paper to pen down a response.

Draco P.O.V

I had just come back from a meeting with my father. Damn, his stupid lectures are giving me a headache the size of Windsor .Not to mention I still haven't gotten a response from Hermione. Maybe I should grab my broom and go flying and clear my head a little. Just then Damon swoops in through my window . Finally! I was getting seriously worried .I snatched up the letter and tore it open.

Draco,

Before I respond to any of your concerns, I just want to go on a tangent and say, I have got the most arrogant, demanding and by far egotistical boyfriend in the known existence. That being said, I also find it extremely sweet how you worry about me, in your own strange way. And if you want those kisses you can come get them yourself.

Thank you for checking up on me . I'm in perfect health, although there has been an incident that caused me to return early.

Before you start blaming yourself or doing something stupid, I want to emphasize on the fact that this is NOT your fault.

Draco... there was an attack, on my family, by death eaters. And my father was killed. I'm with my mom in a safe house, my aunt came with me. I promise I'm alright though. I need some time to process all of this. They're going to bury my father tomorrow and my grandparents or anyone else can't even be there for 'safety' reasons and there is nothing I can do about it. I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do. It's been a pretty shitty week. But please understand that this changes nothing between you and me. And again, don't do anything rash. You aren't responsible for what happened and I don't blame you in any way. If you use this as a reason to break up with me or try to make me see how 'I'm in danger because I'm dating you' I WILL hex you so bad so help me Draco Lucius Malfoy, your ancestors will feel it. Besides , I really don't know what I would do if even you left me .So please don't do anything . Miss you . Stay safe . I will see you at school.

Love you,

Hermione

I grip the tear stained letter in my hand. Death Eaters. Death Eaters ATTACKED Hermione! My Hermione! I grip a nearby vase and throw it at the wall smashing it to smithereens .Rage threatened to overtake my rationality. They had gone there for Hermione . To kill my sweet Hermione , to maim her , torture her. If they found out about my relationship with her, they would hurt her to get to me. To teach me a lesson. The mere thought of them near her makes me growl as I clutch the letter even tighter. The logical thing right now would be to cut ties off with her and protect her from afar. The mere thought of ending our relationship causes my chest to constrict.

"Merlin, what am I going to do. This might happen again. And I might not be there. Who am I kidding, even if I am there with her, I won't be able to do anything!" I push my hair back in frustration. "Why the hell is she dating. It'll only cause her pain. Hell, her own friends could cast her out if they find out about us." I look at the letter again. Holding it above me. I hear her voice in my head shouting at me. "No, she definitely wouldn't like that. God dammit! Fine! If I can't protect her, then I'll make sure she can protect herself. And I'll be sure to claim my kisses, too." I smirk at the thought and lay down on my bed, hand covering my eyes.

AT GRIMMAULD~~

Dumbledore stormed through the fireplace looking angrier than ever before. "Where is Mundungus?" The raw power coming from him quickly put everyone on alert.

"He's on Harry watch. Is something the matter, Albus?" Sirius immediately replied.

Dumbledore cast a patronus and sent it to go find him, before turning to Sirius. "It seems, I put a little too much trust in him. There's been a case of underage magic at Harry's home."

Everyone's face paled. "WHAT!" Sirius roared. "Is Harry ok? Was it an attack? I'm going to KILL Mundungus Fletcher!" Remus puts a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm both his and his friend's anger.

"What happened?" Remus demanded.

"I don't know all the details yet, but you'll be the first to know when I do. I've just been to the ministry. I'll let you know once I've got more information. Harry is fine. Stay calm and don't do anything rash."

As soon as he left, Sirius wrote a letter to Harry and sent it off.

"Oh God, oh god, oh god!" Hermione panics. "Underage magic! People have been expelled for that! Harry would NEVER do anything to get expelled. What could have possibly happened? This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, bad, BAD!"

Jane rushed over to her daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on to the non-magicals in the room?" Sam requests.

After a few minutes of explaining and trying to calm a hysterical Hermione, a letter from the Headmaster came through. Sirius immediately snatched it up and tore it open.

The marauder blanched. "Dementors" He whispered. "It says Harry and his cousin were attacked by Dementors. There is going to be a ministry hearing for it in a week's time and Albus is assembling a group to go pick him up within the next few days."

"I'll go." Remus said. "I know you want to, but since you can't. I'll do it for you."

"Thank you Moony." Sirius sighed. "Merlin, my godson was just attacked by DEMENTORS. If Fletcher wants to live, he better not come anywhere near this house again. And he better hope that I won't be out for a long, long time."

"HAH" Hermione cut in. "Don't worry Sirius. I'll be sure to drag him to you as soon as I can. That thieving little scumbag caused my pseudo brother harm. He's lucky that underage magic is illegal."

"I'll be sure to teach you a few special curses to help you out, Hermione."

Jane shook her head. "Now that, that's sorted, why don't we go prepare a room for your godson."

Sirius stood up and agreed.He stops suddenly and turns to Hermione, "Hey, does that make you my pseudo goddaughter?"

"Oh no you don't. I claim all godfather rights to Hermione, Padfoot." Remus chimed.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to fight you for it, eh, Moony."

"Please, boys." Sam interrupts "Like my beloved niece would need a godfather when she has me."

The three left the room, still bickering, followed by a blushing brunette and her mother.


End file.
